


Regeneration

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is at the end of his time as the eleventh Doctor.  It is time for his Doctor to regenerate.<br/>He doesn't expect that it will completely change the course of his own life.</p>
<p>.......Of course, the journey is not at all what he expected......nor will it be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who and to Matt Smith (my Doctor). 
> 
> This story will begin today on Doctor Who Anniversary Day and will be completed on Christmas Day in time for (sniff-sniff) Matt's regeneration. Updates will be fairly frequent throughout. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

The hideous sound of his alarm wakes him from his slumber.  Untangling himself from the bed sheets he fumbles to the nightstand to make it stop.  Looking at his phone he registers 5:30am.  “Uggh!  I will never get used to morning.”  He mumbles to himself.  He flops back down on the bed rubbing his face.  “Ohhh, the head.  Why do I always let Kaz talk me into doing shots?  I should know by now I will never be able to drink her under the table!” 

 

He forces himself out of bed shuffling to the bathroom in search of relief for his head.  Throwing two pills down his throat with a swig of water from the tap he catches sight of himself in the mirror.  “You’re getting too old for this kind of partying!”  Inspecting his face he notices lines he doesn’t remember seeing before and now that his hair is growing in there seems to be more grey.  “Great, by the time my hair grows back in I’ll be looking like an old man.”

 

He starts the shower while contemplating the gravity of his day.  ‘This is it…..regeneration day.’  His thoughts go back to the day when his character regenerated into him.  He remembers being excited and a bit nervous that day.  He has to admit he didn’t understand at the time what the big deal was of David leaving.  He thinks maybe today he does.  He has spent four years living the life of the Doctor both on screen and as Matt promoting the show.  It’s going to be hard to walk away, even when it was his decision.  It seems like the right time although he wouldn’t have minded a few more adventures as the Doctor, especially with River. ‘Ah, Alex!’

 

As he lets the water pound down on his body he can’t stop his thoughts from thinking of Alex.  How he wishes she was in this episode.  She should be here.  She was here for his first; she should be here for his last.  Oh course, it isn’t just for professional reasons he wants her there.  He’s past pretending, at least to himself.  Karen and Arthur keep prodding him to make his move before it’s too late.  Maybe it already is. 

 

He doesn’t think Alex will ever think of him the way he thinks of her.  Resting his hands against the shower wall his mind wanders to thoughts of Alex.  Thoughts he shouldn’t have about her but just thinking about her gorgeous body with those luscious curves, her pouty lips, and her magic space hair makes him go hard. 

 

Reaching down he begins to stroke himself slowly at first.  As more thoughts of Alex permeate his brain his hand moves faster and faster.  The sound of her voice, especially when she giggles.  Oh that giggle! That alone could make him come.  Her intoxicating scent of orange blossoms and spice and Alex fill his senses and he finds himself on the brink.  All it takes is his remembering their last kiss (on scene), the taste of her and he can hold back no longer.  Panting with his head resting on the cool tile he vows to himself that when he is finished here with Who that he is going to go to Alex and tell her how he really feels.  He knows there is still the possibility that she will reject him, but he can’t spend the rest of time wondering what if.  Finally making a decision gives him new energy and he finishes his shower quickly, readying himself to head to the studio.

 

There is an excitement on set as he arrives.  It is reminiscent of his first day.  Only today everyone is looking at him with bittersweet hello/goodbyes on their faces.  Babs greets him with a hug as he enters hair and make-up.  “So are you ready to say good-bye to the Doctor today Matt?”  He catches himself as he starts to tear up, willing the emotion away.

 

“It’s time!” is all he can utter. He sits down in her chair as she readies his wig for the episode.

 

“I am so distraught that you cut off your beautiful locks young man.  It’s not right having to wear fake hair for your regeneration scene.”  She brought the offending wig over to him.

 

“I know.  I didn’t realize that it would take so long for my hair to grow back.  Maybe I wouldn’t have done it if I had thought it through.”  He runs his hand through what little hair he does have.

 

She bats his hand away.  “Alright well what is done is done.  I can’t let you go out there looking nearly bald.  Let me do my thing and make you into our Timelord.”  He laughed and sat still while she attached it to his head.  After a bit of fiddling, “There not too bad.”  When he looked in the mirror all he saw was a dead animal lying on top of his head, maybe a badger.  Not wanting to offend Babs, he leans over to kiss her cheek, “No, not bad at all.”

 

Janine, his make-up artist takes over from Babs and in three-quarters of an hour he is ready to head to costume.  Walking out of costume he has been transformed into the Doctor and is ready to head to the set.

 

Upon entering the building he spies Peter talking with Jenna.  He is surprised at the feeling of jealousy that he has.  He is still the Doctor why is Peter here already and why is he talking with _his_ companion?  Then he remembers when it was his first time as the Doctor and how everyone tried to be so accommodating to him.  He had to be a professional and show Peter the same grace and courtesy that was shown to him.

 

He went straight up to them.  “Hello there Doctor, I see you have met our companion here.”  Putting his hand out to shake Peter’s, Peter shakes his back.

 

“And hello to you Doctor.  I am so glad you chose such a wonderful companion who will no doubt guide me along the way.”

 

“Yeah, she probably will, likes to tell me what to do all the time.  Just don’t let her fly the TARDIS, she is rubbish at that!”  Jenna swats at him.  “What?!  It’s true the first time I let you touch the controls it practically blew up!”  His arms are flailing to demonstrate what would have happened to the TARDIS had he not saved it.

 

“You do know it isn’t a real time machine don’t you?”  She pokes at him.

 

“Shhh, she’ll hear you.”  He looks over at the TARDIS console set to be sure she hadn’t heard.

 

Jenna busts out laughing.  “God Smith, sometimes you take this job way too seriously!”  Looking over to Peter,   “I hope you can tell the difference between reality and make-believe.”  Shaking her head she walks off towards the tea trolley.  Matt looks a bit put out.

 

Peter walks over to him clasping a hand onto his shoulder, “Don’t worry I won’t let her touch the controls.  I don’t think Sexy would like that.”  A smile comes to Matt’s face as he looks at Peter knowing this man will take good care of the Doctor, the TARDIS, and Doctor Who.  A look of understanding passes between them.

 

“Well then soldier, how goes the day?” He can’t believe the voice that he hears.  He whips around and there she is.

 

“Alex?  What are you doing here?”  He stares at her like she is a mirage.

 

Looking at him with soft eyes.  “I was here for your first; I wanted to be here for your last.”  She says simply. 

 

In two steps he is gathering her in his arms and whirling her around.  “Kingston!”  They both are sporting matching grins.  When he brings her feet back to the ground he keeps his arms tight around her smiling like an idiot.  “I can’t believe you came.  Is this another one of Steven’s spoilers?  So you are in the episode after all?”

 

Her arms remain tight around him as well as they stand in the middle of the studio like no one else is there.  “No, this isn’t one of Steven’s spoilers.  I’m not even sure if he knows I’m here.  I came for you darling.”

 

“You came for me?”  He swallows hard, looking deeply into her eyes wanting to read so much into her words.

 

“Yes, darling.  I knew this was going to be a difficult day for you and I didn’t want you to be alone.”  Her right hand moved to his chest right over his heart.  He felt his breath stop for a minute.

 

“I’m hardly alone Kingston.  There’s like a few hundred people here.”  He tries to joke off the weight of her gesture.

 

“Yes, but their not family.”  He pulls back to look at her more closely.  “Did you really think your wife wouldn’t be here for you?”  He is trying so hard not to read into her words all that he wants to.  But she is here!  And for that he is most grateful for whatever reason and chooses not to question it any further.  He pulls her into a tight embrace burying his face into her curls

 

“Are you two still flirting with each other?” They hear a distinctive Scottish screech from across the set.  As they pull apart their eyes meet and they fall into giggles with one another.  “So Mr. Pond, it seems the son-in-law is still up to his old tricks with the daughter.  I thought you were going to have the conversation with him.”  They look over to see Karen with her arms crossed in front of her glaring at Arthur.

 

“Well I did dear but I guess it wasn’t as effective without the sword.  Should I try again?”  Arthur is looking all befuddled.

 

“Yes, most definitely.  Better get the sword though.”  She says with gusto.

 

“Oh mummy, mummy but I like it when he is up to his old tricks.”  She looks at Matt.  “Don’t I Sweetie?”

 

He waggles his eyebrows at her and she can hold it no longer.  All four of them start laughing and soon they have crashed together for a Pond Family Hug as deemed by Karen.

 

“I am amazed that you all came here today to be here for me.”  Matt is a bit humbled. 

 

Karen shoves him in the shoulder.  “Oi!  I’m not here for you.  I’m here to see my daughter.”  She gives Alex a big hug and sticks her tongue out at him. 

 

“So you knew she was coming and you didn’t tell me?”  He whines to Karen.

 

Karen releases her hold on Alex, “Actually no.  I had no idea she would be here today”

 

“What?!?  Is this the Ponds I see?  And Doctor Song?”  There is no mistaking the loud Scottish brogue of Steven Moffat coming across the set.  “I had no idea we had a family reunion written for this episode!”  He teased as he gave each of the ladies a hug and Arthur a firm shake.

 

“I hope you don’t mind Steven.  We just wanted to be here to see Matt off properly.”  She looked a bit nervous as she asked.

 

“No, no it’s fine.  I think I can trust all of you at this point to not leak any plot points out. Right?”  He glares at them.

 

“Well, we know Alex can keep a secret that’s for sure!”  Arthur deadpans.  They all laugh.  “And I don’t think you need to worry about Karen she still hasn’t figured out the plot points from our last series.”

 

“Oi!” She shoves him hard knocking him into Matt who bumps into Alex.

 

“Hey there Kaz, take it easy.  I still have some scenes left to shoot.”  He whinges.

 

Moff chortled.  “Yes, we don’t want the Doctor to have to regenerate before his time!”  The PA came by to let Matt know they would be ready for him in about five minutes.

 

“Well it looks like it’s time to say goodbye to the Doctor.  Ponds!”  He salutes them as he heads over to his mark conversing with the director about the scene.

 

Steven turns to Alex.  “So Doctor Song didn’t know you were going to be here.”  She shifts a bit uncomfortably from foot to foot.  “Since you’re here should we create a scene for River and the Doctor?”

 

“Really?  You would do that?”  She is taken back by his request.

 

“Course I would.  Matt was pretty perturbed with me that River wasn’t in this episode as it was.  I had something in mind but it wasn’t going to be very much and I didn’t think you would fly all the way out for that.  But since you’re here?”  There is a touch of begging in his voice.

 

Alex claps her hands together with glee.  “Oh I would love to be River again.”

 

“And I think Matt would love it as well.”  Karen interjected, her eyebrows raised.

 

“Ok, so off to costume with you.  I’ll alert them that you are coming and go talk to the director about the change.”  He gestures in the direction of wardrobe.

 

“Uh Steven, could we not tell Matt.  I think I would like it to be a surprise.”

 

He breaks into a grin.  “You know I think I would like that as well.  Now go become River.”

 

After filming a few scenes with Jenna, the director gives them a fifteen minute break to relight the set.  Matt comes bouncing over to where Karen and Arthur are chatting with the stunt crew.  Looking around he doesn’t see Alex.  “Did the Kingston leave already?  I thought she was going to be here when I regenerate.”  He didn’t mean it to sound like he was being petulant but it certainly did.

 

“You do know YOU don’t regenerate don’t you?”  Karen teases him.  “Your NOT a Timelord!”

 

“Very funny Kaz!”  He makes a face at her.

 

“Alex didn’t leave she is around here somewhere.  In fact isn’t that her bag over there?” Arthur points to the bag near Matt’s chair.   Matt looks to see the large monstrous handbag that looks like something Alex would carry.  He likes to tease her about what she DOESN’T keep in there since it is definitely bigger on the inside.  He smiles knowing she hasn’t left yet.

 

“Matt were ready for scene 23.”  The director calls over to him.

 

“Don’t we need Jenna for that one too?”  He looks around not seeing her anywhere.

 

“Yeah, no worries we got it covered.”  Matt nods and takes his place next to the TARDIS console fiddling with the knobs, wondering how many more times he will get to do this before it is his last.  “Ok, so Matt you ready?  You’re flying the TARDIS to go pick up Clara.  She’ll come in as soon as you land.  Ready?”  Matt takes his mark and nods.  “Action!”

 

Matt flips leavers and spins dials, stopping to input some coordinates into the typewriter before whirling around the console flipping a few more and then stopping in front of the monitor to determine he is where and when he wanted to be.  The glorious sound of the TARDIS brakes lets him know that she has landed.  He hears the TARDIS doors open but doesn’t look up.

 

“Hello Sweetie!”  His eyes immediately go to the entrance of the TARDIS to see Alex but she is in costume as River.  He looks in the direction of the director who gives him the sign to keep going.

 

“Professor Song?  Whatever are you doing here?”  He saunters over meeting her at the end of the entrance ramp.

 

“Why Sweetie, can’t a wife visit her husband?  She skates her hand across his chest and around his back as her eyes roam up and down his frame as she circles him 

 

“Of course you can.”  He catches her as she goes by, wrapping his arms around her.  “It’s just I thought I was picking up Clara.”

 

“Well, she was a bit busy.  I hope I will do.”  Her voice is low and husky.  “I know how you like your companions.”  Her fingers are walking up his chest, stopping to fondle his bow tie.  He is getting flustered and his limbs flail a bit. 

 

“Oh you will always do, Melody Pond, always.”  He kisses her lightly on the lips.  “So what is it you have in mind?”  He bops her on her nose as he asks.

 

She turns them about and begins to back him up.  “Oh, I have a lot of things in mind, Doctor!”  She says suggestively as she continues to back him around the console.  “So what you say we take the ole girl into the vortex for awhile?”

 

He swallows hard and squeaks out.  “Oh you mean that kind of visit?”

 

She laughs at him, “Yes Doctor THAT kind of visit.”  She follows him as he sets the controls for the vortex changing some here and there.  When the time rotor has begun to move, she walks up to him sliding one arm around his waist and one to his cheek.  She leans in and kisses him fully on the lips, her hand sliding to his hair.  His hands immediately slide up to hers fingering it.  After one breathtaking moment she pulls back.  “Shall we?  She says as she takes his hand and leads him down the corridor away from the control room.

 

As soon as they are out of sight of the camera she pushes him into the nearest wall and snogs him for all he is worth.  Somewhere she can hear the director say “Cut!” but she pays him no mind.  When she finally pulls back she looks at him sheepishly while biting her bottom lip. 

 

“Hello!” She smiles at him.

 

“Hello!”  He returns with an even bigger smile.  They are interrupted by the director calling them back to set.

 

He started to say something about doing a retake until Steven came over and spoke with him.  The director seemed to agree as he began nodding and then he declared the scene a wrap.  “It’s time for lunch.  See everyone back in an hour.”  The crew started to disperse.

 

Matt turned to Alex.  “Alex, what was that?”

 

“Why that was River seeing her husband off properly!”  She smirked.

 

“But that wasn’t in the script.”  He seemed quite confused as to what transpired.

 

“Steven came up with a little something when he figured out I was here.”  She replied.

 

“Oh so that was Steven’s idea?”

 

“Well, I might have improvised a bit.”  She was being quite coy with her words.

 

“How much is a bit?  What did Steven write?” 

 

“Oh just River enters the TARDIS and says ‘Hello Sweetie!’”  She replies.

 

He swallows hard.  “So basically you improvised the whole thing?”  She resumed her skating of her hand around his body as she circled him. 

 

“And so did you darling.”  He catches her on her way by and takes her in his arms.

 

“Yes, I did.”  Grinning down at her.  “So this was River saying a final goodbye to the Doctor?”

 

She slides her arms up his chest, locking them behind his neck.  “Matt did that snog in the corridor really feel like good-bye?”

 

“You called me Matt.”

 

“Yes, I did.”  She nods.

 

“So the snog in the corridor wasn’t about River and the Doctor?”  She shakes her head.

 

“No, it wasn’t.  How do you feel about that?”  She is biting her bottom lip worrying about his response.

 

She need not have worried as his face filled with the brightest smile.  “I think that it is bloody fantastic!”  He pulls her tighter crashing his lips onto hers.  His right hand immediately reaches up for her curls tugging on them sensuously and his left strokes her back coming to rest on the small of her back.  Gasping for air their foreheads rested upon one another’s.  Their eyes lock onto one another’s and they just stand there holding each other afraid to let go.

 

They are startled by a loud Scottish screech from across the set.  “If you two are done flirting, we’d like to get some lunch?”  They jump back from each other, eyes still transfixed on the other.

 

“One minute, Karen.”  Alex calls out.  She turns back to Matt.  “Can we continue this later?”

 

Matt seriously has a look on his face that says all of his Christmas’ came at once.  “Most definitely.”  With his arm around her back he turns them in the direction of Arthur and Karen.

 

Karen had ordered lunch from their favorite Indian restaurant and they headed out to the Pond Family Table for a picnic.  September weather in Cardiff is pleasant.  The sun streaks around some clouds and there is a little bit of a balmy breeze in the air.  Their lunch is happy with memories of their times here together, and promises of their futures.

 

After lunch, Alex heads back to wardrobe to leave River behind for good.  Matt heads in to talk with Steven and the director about the big scene of the day – his regeneration.  Karen and Arthur hang back to clean up and have a fag before meeting them inside.

 

As Karen and Arthur are heading in they see Alex coming back from wardrobe.  “So daughter dear, anything you would like to tell mummy?” As she loops her arm around Alex’s.

 

“No, can’t think of a thing.”  Alex feigns innocents.

 

“Really?  Cause it sure looked to us like you and the baby giraffe were snogging _for real_.  Care to comment?”  She holds her arm a little tighter as they continue their way into the studio.

 

“No, no comment.”  She continued to feign innocent, evading Karen’s stare.

 

Arthur came up on the other side of her placing a hand on her back and leaning in to her ear.  “You know that we both think you would be fantastic together and there’s no reason you shouldn’t be together.”

 

Alex stops to stare at him and then to Karen.  “You think we would be good together?”

 

“Yeah Alex we do.”  Arthur tells her.

 

“You don’t think I’m too….too old for him?”  Alex asks pensively.

 

“Alex age is just a number.  You are as young as we are, hell sometimes younger.  And besides Matt is an old soul.  Despite his moments when he acts like a five year old.”  They all snicker.  “He has always been older than his years.”

 

Now it’s Karen’s turn.  “Alex I have been listening to that boy pine for you for the past three years.  Please do us all a favor and give him a whirl.”  Alex giggles.  “I know that he fancies the pants off of you, and I think you fancy him as much.  Give yourselves a chance or you will always wonder what if.”

 

She looks at Karen, then to Arthur.  “How did I get so lucky to have such good friends like you?”  They both hug her in a sandwich embrace.

 

“That’s what parents are for.” Karen announces.

 

They have arrived back on set and the last minute touches are being set up for Matt’s regeneration scene.  He is talking to the special effects guy when they see him.  He is nodding at whatever the man is saying but he is looking directly at Alex.  ‘That crazy man probably isn’t listening to a word he is saying!’  She is thinking as she watches him.

 

Just before they are ready to film, Matt runs over to where they are standing.  Coming up to Alex he asks, “Say wife, do you think I could get a kiss for luck?”  He asks a bit nervously.

 

“You sir can get a kiss for anything you like!”  She saunters closer to him placing her hand over his heart and reaches up on her tip toes to meet his lips.  It is a kiss of luck and a kiss of promises to be fulfilled later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I am so so sorry.

He backs away from her, his eyes never leaving her, and his face filled with a smile.  He winks at her before turning to enter the TARDIS set.  She watches as he transforms himself from Matt into the Doctor.  She can pinpoint it by the look on his face when the transition occurs.  It is subtle and only someone who has studied him as closely as she has all these years would notice it but it’s there.

 

“Action!”  Calls out the director and the processes begins.  Matt has his arms outstretched.  There is no regeneration glow, that will be added in at the Mill.  So watching him keep that position for take after take seems odd.  They have to get shots from above and from different angles and since they will also need to match them up to Peter’s they want to have a variety of shots to choose from. 

 

On one such take she notices something, it is small but it is different.  It’s in the way he holds his head.  It’s as if it is too heavy.  She looks over at him when the take is done and he smiles back at her.  She let’s the thought fade away.  In the next take Matt’s arms start to wobble as he has them outstretched, he falls to the ground and immediately brings his hands to his head screaming out in pain, then he goes unconscious.

 

Alex is by his side before the director has a chance to say “Cut!”. 

 

“Matt!  Matt!  Speak to me darling, Matt?”  He is not moving and as she gets closer she notices blood near his right ear.  “Get an ambulance, stat!”  Elizabeth Corday seems to be in charge at the moment.  Alex won’t let anyone near him until the studio physician arrives.  After a quick assessment he sends a PA to check on the status of the ambulance.  She holds his hand tightly in hers, rubbing circles on the outside of his hand.  Inside she is pleading a prayer that he will be alright.  ‘He’s Matt and he is wonderful and we might have a chance and he’s Matt and he has so much more to do in his life.  Please let him be alright.’

 

Arthur is holding Karen who is distraught herself with worry.  Steven himself goes out to make sure the ambulance attendants get right in.  The tension on the set is high.  No one is sure what happened but everyone is pretty sure it isn’t good.

 

The Who crew descend on the hospital waiting room.  Steven has threatened everyone within an inch of their life to not let word of this out.  He feels that Matt and his family have enough to deal with without having the press hassling them.

 

Arthur had called Matt’s mom and dad as they were driving to the hospital.  They were on their way from Northampton.  His mom said she would call his sister Laura.  Alex stood near the doorway, as close as they would allow her to where they were working on Matt.  Her face was pale and she looked as if she was going to collapse at any moment.

 

Arthur came behind her and pulled her towards him.  She leaned into him allowing him to support her.  “Alex, come sit down.”  She shook her head.

 

“No, I need to be here for him.  He has always been there for me.  I need to be there for him.”  Her cheeks were stained from too many tears already and she was wearing her hands raw from wringing them.

 

“You’ll still be here for him, just sitting.  We can sit here right close to the door.”  He motioned to one of the crew members to move out so he could sit Alex down; the one next to him moved as well giving Arthur his seat.  Arthur nodded in their direction.

 

“See we are still right here for him.”  As soon as they had sat she put her head on his chest and threw her arms around his frame.  He held her close pushing his own fears about his close friend aside.  He knew that this is where Matt would want him to be, taking care of Alex for him.

 

It was hours and they still hadn’t heard anything.  Steven had used all of his Scottish charms to get information about Matt’s condition but all they would say is the doctor will come talk to you when he can.  The longer this took the more scared everyone got. 

 

After three hours, Alex’s nerves were about shot and Karen’s weren’t much better.  Arthur was trying his best to keep a calm exterior for the both of them but who was he kidding he was scared too.  Steven seemed to vacillate between concern and rage.  The arrival of Matt’s parents was a welcome distraction for everyone.  Steven was sorry that he didn’t have anything to tell them other than what transpired on set.  The medical staff hadn’t told him anything.

 

Matt’s dad asked Steven to walk down to the nurse’s desk with him.  Since he was family maybe they would tell him what they wouldn’t tell Steven.  The looks on their faces when they came back to the waiting room told everyone that was not the case.

 

Finally after four hours, thirty-two minutes, and some odd seconds a man in a white coat came out to talk with them.  “I’m looking for Matt Smith’s family.”  He said.  Everyone in the waiting room stood up.  They all felt like they were his family, and they had waited together like family.  It was a bit overwhelming for Matt’s mom.

 

Matt’s dad came forward.  “I’m Matt’s dad and this is his mum.  How’s our boy?”

 

“I’m Dr. Cross.  Why don’t we go out in the hall, Mr. Smith.”  The doctor had gestured to the open door.

 

“Please tell us.  Is he alive?”  His mother pleaded.

 

“Yes, he is alive.”  The doctor announced.  There was a collective sigh of relief around the room.  The doctor seemed to be waiting for the Smiths to move out into the hall.

 

“Dr. Cross all of these people have been waiting to know about Matt.  Please just tell us all right here what is going on.”

 

The doctor seemed a bit out of place to be addressing such a large crowd so he focused on Matt’s parents.  Alex had taken her place next to Matt’s mom.  They seemed to be holding each other up.  “Well Matt has had a cerebral aneurysm.”  There was a gasp from everyone.

 

“What does that mean doctor?”  His mom asked.

 

“It means that a blood vessel has burst inside his brain, causing his brain to hemorrhage.”  Matt’s mom covers her mouth with her hands and shakes her head trying to will away the doctor’s words.  “Our tests indicate that he has another aneurysm in his brain that we are trying to keep from bursting.”  Alex clings tighter to Lynn’s arm.  “We will want to operate but at the moment we need to get the swelling in his brain down before there is a chance to operate.  For the time being we have put him in a medically induced coma in the hopes that the swelling will subside and that we can operate.”

 

“How long do you think that will take?”  Alex finally spoke up.

 

“We are hoping no more than 48 hours.  We would like to repair the aneurysm as soon as possible before it has a chance to do more damage.  For right now we are going to watch him closely and hope for the best.  A few prayers wouldn’t hurt either.”  Everyone nodded.  Without it being said the doctor asking for prayers let everyone know that the situation was still very serious for Matt.

 

“Can we see him?”  His mom pleaded.

 

“Yes, but only immediate family and no more than two or three at a time.  Follow me.”  Lynn and David started after the doctor.  Alex’s grip was tight onto Lynn’s arm.  She looked into Lynn’s eyes and started to let go of her arm.”

 

Lynn held fast to Alex.  “Come on dear, he is going to want to see his wife.”  Alex looked at Lynn and Lynn looked at her letting her know that it was alright.  They walked as a huddled mass into ICU.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any medical information given has NOT been researched and may or may not be accurate in any way.  
> This is a work of fiction and I claim no knowledge of the persons portrayed within the story.  
> It is for fun. Thanks for coming on the journey with me.


	3. Chapter 3

They were not prepared to see Matt in this state.  He was hooked up to so many machines and there seemed to be wires coming from everywhere.  He looked at peace though.  He didn’t seem to be in any pain.  They decided to take some comfort from that.

 

Matt’s mom went to his bedside first, taking his hand in hers.  “Hey there Matty.  It’s mum.  Your dad’s here too.”  Matt’s dad stands beside his wife looking as scared as Alex feels.  “and Alex is here too honey.  We’re all here to help you get better.”  She turned into her husband’s chest, the tears began to fall as she kept her gaze on Matt the entire time.

 

Alex took Matt’s other hand.  The same one she held on set waiting for the ambulance.  She reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes.  “Oh Matt know that we are all here for you praying that you get better and that you come back to us.  Keep fighting darling.  We’re here.”

 

The nurse came in to chart his readings and check the many wires.  “I know you want to stay but it is best to keep your own strength up.  This is going to be a long recovery.  I suggest taking shifts and pacing yourselves.  It won’t do him any good if you’re all run down when he wakes up.” 

 

After the nurse left, Alex looks over to his parents.  They look exhausted.  They just drove down from Northampton and have been pacing the floor for hours since.  “Why don’t you go get settled in and rest a bit.  I’ll stay with Matt.”

 

“Oh that’s ok dear.  You don’t have to stay.”

 

Alex stares at Matt’s mom.  “I can’t leave him.”  Matt’s mom comes around the bed and takes her in her arms.  They just hold each other.  The nurse comes back in startling them apart.

 

“Here are Mr. Smith’s personal things.  They were removed in the ER for safe keeping.”  She hands them to Alex.

 

Looking down at the bag Alex is confused. “Why are you giving them to me?”

 

“As his wife, you would be next of kin.”  She says as she heads back out the door.

 

Alex turns to Lynn.  “Why did you tell them I was his wife?”

 

“Because I knew how important it was to you to be with him and that was the only answer they would have accepted.”

 

“But you hardly know me how do you know that?”

 

“I know you dear.  Matt has been talking about you for the past four years.  The one thing I can be sure of is that he wants you here.”  Alex doesn’t know what to say.  This has been an overwhelmingly emotional day.

 

She looks over at Matt and then back to Lynn.  “Thank you.”

 

“You just take good care of our boy while we get settled and that will be thanks enough.”  Lynn motions to David.  “Come on we need to get us a hotel room and get something to eat.  I don’t want to be away too long.”

 

“You don’t need a hotel room.  You could stay at Matt’s place.  It’s nearby.”

 

“That would be nicer than a hotel.  What about you? Where are you staying?”  Alex blushes that his mom thought she was staying at his place.

 

“I still have my townhouse here.  Arthur and Karen are staying there with me.”

“So I suppose we should be going?”  She says to David.  She leans over the bed and kisses Matt on his forehead.  Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”  She catches Alex’s smirk.  “It’s something I used to say to him when he was a boy.”

 

“I say that to my daughter often as well.”

 

“Call us if there is any change please.”

 

“Of course, I will.  Oh, wait your going to need his key.  She digs his keys out of the bag and removes Matt’s flat key.”

 

“Thank you dear.”  She kisses Alex on the cheek, David squeezes her arm as they leave.  Moving closer to Matt’s bedside she stares down at him.  Lynn pops back in, “Um Alex?”

 

“Yes?”  She turns to the door. 

 

“There are some folks out here who need to talk with you.”  She is reluctant to leave his bedside but she isn’t about to disrespect Matt’s mum.  Outside the door she finds Karen, Arthur, and Steven all looking a bit worse for wear.

 

“So how is he?”  Karen speaks first.

 

“He looks like he’s sleeping.  He’s hooked up to so many kinds of machines only some of which I know what they do.  They are going to monitor him closely.  When the swelling in his brain goes down they can operate to repair the other aneurism.  Until then he is going to be in a medically induced coma.”

 

Arthur had moved closer to Alex and put his arm around her.  “Is there anything we can do? They said we weren’t allowed in so we are feeling pretty useless out here.”

 

“Well I have sent his parents over to his flat to rest for a bit.  They might need a grocery run.  I have no idea what Matt might have on hand.”  Arthur nodded that he could take care of that.  “Karen since your at my place could you bring me back an overnite bag?”

 

“You’re staying?”  Karen seemed surprised.

 

“I’m not leaving him all alone.”  Alex seemed anxious to get back to him already.

 

“What can I do, Alex?”  Steven speaks up.

 

“You can use all your clout to keep this out of the press.  The last thing we all need is thongs of reporters and photographers to deal with on top of this.”

 

“I’m doing my best on that front already but honestly I don’t think we’re going to be able to get more than 24 hours before the story breaks.”

 

Alex nods in understanding.  “Ok, so take care of those things and I will see you later.”  She turns to head back into his room.

 

“Alex?”  Karen calls her back.  “Take good care of him for us.”

 

“I will.”

 

Karen bless her heart brings her overnite bag back with some comfortable clothes and her toiletries.  Arthur makes sure the fridge is stocked at Matt’s and even gets the BBC cleaner to come a little early to clean up Matt’s “bachelor pad”.  Steven does his best but the story gets leaked by the middle of the next day.  The reporters camp out in front of the hospital, Matt’s flat, and even Alex’s townhouse.  There’s no change in his condition so there really isn’t much to say to them.  Steven made an official statement later that day with what was known at the time.

 

With so much to worry about she hadn’t called Salome.  That didn’t go over well when she heard the news.  “Mum, I can’t believe you didn’t call me.  Matty is my friend.  I shouldn’t have to hear about this on the Internet.”

 

“I am so sorry sweetheart.  Everything happened so fast and then we didn’t know anything for hours and hours.  When I did think to call you it was the middle of the night for you.”  She spoke softly her voice was tired from lack of sleep.

 

“Oh mummy you sound so tired.  Have you been up all night?” 

 

“I slept off and on but every time a nurse or doctor came in I wanted to hear what they had to say.  It’s been a long night Sussling.”   She rubs her eyes looking over at Matt.  He hasn’t changed all night but she can’t stop herself from checking on him every few minutes.

 

“Is Matty going to be alright?”  Alex holds her breath not sure how much to tell her daughter.  If she was truthful, she didn’t want to have this conversation with her because she isn’t really sure what to tell her.  The doctors don’t even know for sure.  She pinches her nose between her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

 

“Salome the doctors are doing everything they can for Matt.  He’s going to have to have a very serious operation.  The doctors are monitoring him closely to determine when they should do the operation.  It will be probably today or tomorrow.”

 

“Oh Mummy!”  She can hear Salome’s tears through the phone.

 

“Now Salome, Matt needs you to be strong for him.  Say your prayers and keep sending him your good thoughts.”

 

Sniffling, “I will Mummy.  Tell Matty that I love him.”

 

“I will Sweetheart.”  The door opens, Dr. Cross and two nurses enter the room.  “Sweetie the doctors here I have to go.  I love you.  Bye”.  She quickly hangs up, getting up from the chair to hear what they have to say.

 

After a few minutes of checking vitals and reading stats from the machines Dr. Cross walks over to Alex.  “His vitals are looking good.  We’re going to take him down for some additional tests.  If we confirm that the swelling has receded we are going to want to get him into an operating room as soon as possible.”

 

Alex nods her arms wrapped around herself as she looks over to Matt.  Looking back at the doctor “I know this is brain surgery so I know it’s serious but how serious is it?”

 

Dr. Cross looks over to Matt and then back to Alex.  “This is a difficult surgery, Ms. Kingston, I can’t give you any guarantees but we have brought in Dr. Braden with his team from London.  He is the best surgeon for this type of surgery.”  He pats her arm.  “He is in good hands.”  Alex nods rubbing her arms as if the temperature has just dropped in the room.

 

“When?”  It’s all she can manage to get out.

 

“We’ll take him up for the tests now.  If we have the go ahead Dr. Braden will need about three hours to prepare his team and the OR.  So taking in account the testing and prep time I would say we would have him in the OR by one this afternoon.”

 

“Thank you Dr. Cross.  I will need to call his parents.”  He nods in understanding, gives a few more instructions to the nurses and heads out.

 

Alex edges closer to his bedside trying not to be in the way of the nurses.  “Will he come back here after the tests?” She asks the nurse checking the monitors, Eileen she notices on her name badge.

 

“Yes, the doctors will need time to review the results before making a decision.  When they decide, we will come back to prep him for surgery.”  Eileen reaches over and places her hand over Alex’s.  “We can stay with him if you want to go make some phone calls.”

 

Startled from her thoughts. “Yes thank you.  I should go do that.”  As she heads to the door, she turns back.  “Promise you won’t leave him?”

 

Eileen looks over to the other nurse and then to her.  “We promise.  We will be right here when you get back.”  Alex nods and walks down to the waiting area to make the calls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

The Who crew has descended on the OR waiting room as they had the ER waiting room two days ago. 

After giving Matt’s parents the update, she called Karen, Arthur, and Steven.  Arthur was on his way to Heathrow to pick up Matt’s sister, Laura, who was flying in from New York.  Steven had made an announcement at the studio and quite a number of the crew came to wait with them.  Karen was doing her best to keep Alex’s thoughts occupied but she was anxious for Arthur to get there.  He was so much better at this than she was and honestly she could use a bit of hand holding herself.

 

When Laura and Arthur arrived Matt had already been in surgery for about an hour.  Lynn and David hugged their daughter and held her when she cried.  She was so upset she wasn’t able to see him before he went into surgery.  After the doctors made their decision things moved rather quickly.  Matt’s parents had just arrived when they started prepping him for the surgery. 

 

The afternoon seemed to drag on.  Every time Alex looked at her watch it barely seemed to move.  They were told to expect the surgery to last between three and four hours.  It was only slightly past the halfway point.

 

After talking with her mum, Laura came over to Alex giving her a big hug.  “Mum says you have barely left his side?”  Alex nods tentatively.  “Have you two finally decided to give it a whirl?”  Alex looks at her wide eyed.  “Oh come on Alex, he talks about you non-stop and last Christmas I got him a bit snockered.  He admitted everything to me.”

 

“Everything?  What does that mean?”  Alex hesitantly inquired giving Laura a worried look.

 

Laura watched Alex’s reaction carefully.  “Ah I see; we haven’t gotten to the true confessions yet.  Well it’s not my place to say.  Matty will have to tell that tale himself.”

 

Alex wasn’t sure what Laura was on about but her thoughts easily embraced the distraction from Matt lying in an operating room.  ‘What could Matt have told Laura?  What is everything?  I have a lot of questions for you, Matthew Robert Smith, when I see you.’

 

The distractions worked because she was startled when Dr. Cross and Dr. Braden entered the waiting area.  Quickly she moves next to his parents to get the update on Matt’s condition.  Dr. Cross introduces Dr. Braden to the ‘extended family’.  “Dr. Braden this is Matt’s family.”  He says as he waves his hand around the waiting room.  “This is Matt’s parents, David and Lynn, and his wife Alex.”  Dr. Braden nods in their direction.  Alex can hear Karen and Arthur tittering in the back at her introduction.

 

Dr. Braden clears his throat.  “Matt came through surgery quite well.”  A collective sigh washed through the room.  “We were able to repair the aneurysm before it ruptured.  We cannot be sure what, if any damage was done by its presence or by the rupturing of the previous aneurysm.  We will be able to assess him fully when he wakes up.

 

“When will that be doctor?”  Alex speaks up.  She feels a little odd calling him doctor and she makes a mental note to tell Matt about it later.  He will get a kick out of it.

 

“Well we expect that he should be conscious in 24-72 hours.  There are some residual chemicals from the induced coma which may prolong this time period.  He came through the surgery well.  For now we must be patient and wait for his body to tell him to wake back up.”

 

“When can we see him?” His mom speaks for the first time.

 

“He should be back in ICU within the hour.  I ask that you keep your visits short and”  He addresses the room.  “only immediate family.”  He expects a collective groan but instead they nod in understanding looking grateful that their friend has made it this far.

 

Emotions are running high as the first 24 hours passes.  Somehow everyone expected that he would just wake up by the twenty-fourth hour.  But he didn’t.  Nor did he at the thirty-sixth hour.  Not even at the forty-eighth hour.  By the time seventy-two hours had passed everyone’s nerves were beyond frayed.

 

As much as everyone wanted to keep vigil at his bedside, reality kept bleeding in.  Steven had no choice but to go back to the studio to complete the episode as best as they could at this point.  Luckily Matt had completed most of his scenes and those he hadn’t could be worked around.  Arthur’s play in the West End was about to begin rehearsals and it was either go to rehearsals or give up the part.  Alex insisted he go.  She had to promise she would attend opening night as a bribe to get him out the door.  The most distraught was Karen.  She was slated to film in America in a week or so.  About every ten minutes she changed her mind about quitting the film and staying here or leaving and going to the States.  Alex encouraged her to go but her heart wasn’t really in it.  She secretly hoped that Karen stayed.  This is one of those times when a girl needs her mum.

 

Matt’s dad had to go back to Northampton.  His boss was understanding of the situation but only to a point.  Lynn insisted everything would be fine and that she would keep him well informed.  So Matt’s girls (Laura’s idea) kept each other company while keeping watch over Matt.  Although Lynn, Laura, and Karen would head home for a bit of rest each day; Alex insisted on staying.  Matt had been moved from ICU to a private room the fourth day after surgery.  That gave them a bit more privacy and the added bonus of a couch big enough for her to stretch out on for naps.  As Karen was staying at her place, she brought her fresh clothes each day and Alex was able to use the shower in the en suite.

 

She made a point of learning the name of each nurse who came into Matt’s room.  With a little medical background from her ER days, she asked enough questions to better understand what the machines did, what meds they were giving him, and what complications to look for.  After watching the physical therapist put Matt through the paces to keep his muscles from atrophying she insisted in taking over the routines.  While the therapist was only able to complete the circuit once per day due to scheduling, Alex worked his limbs once in the morning and once in the afternoon keeping better tone to his muscles.

 

After two weeks Lynn was near exhaustion.  Even with daily breaks the stress and the hours at the hospital were taking their toll.  Alex talks Laura into taking her home and keeping her there for at least the next twenty-four hours.  She promises that she will call as soon as something happens.

 

Nothing happened. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the long hours and the worry Alex is holding up well.  She is convinced that Matt will be fine and that he just needs a good long nap.  She seems to be keeping everyone else together as well.  Karen is beyond worried about her though.  So when Lynn and Laura come back to the hospital she insists to Alex that she needs to take a proper break herself.  Alex says she’s fine but she is outvoted three to one.

 

She doesn’t want to leave him but she knows their right.  She needs to get some perspective and a proper nights rest in her bed.  Before leaving she goes to his bedside.  “Darling I won’t be long.  Just home for a little rest.  Your mom and sister are both here to keep you company.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  She leans down kissing him on his lips wishing beyond wish they he would wake and kiss her back.  He doesn’t.  Collecting herself and her belongings she heads out with Karen.

 

She finds walking into her townhouse strange.  She hasn’t been there in almost three weeks.  Karen feels more at home there than she does.  As Alex walks around her place like its someplace new; Karen goes to the kitchen to make tea.  When she brings it into the lounge Alex joins her at the sofa.  “Here Alex have a cuppa.  It will help.”

 

“It always does doesn’t it?”  She thinks wistfully about the English idea of tea solving all.  Sipping her tea she takes notice of the little touches of Karen and Arthur around her place.  It brings a smile to her face.

 

“Well now that’s nice to see.”  Karen exclaims.

 

“What?”  Alex appears confused by her statement.

 

“I haven’t seen a smile on you in quite some time young lady.  It’s nice to see.”  Karen teases her.

 

Alex rolls her eyes at her.  “Yes well mum it’s been hard to find things to smile about now hasn’t it.”

 

“So why?” 

 

“Oh just seeing bits of you and Arthur around my place.  You look so at home here.”  Karen looks mortified.

 

“Oh Alex we didn’t mean to take over …”  Alex cuts her off.

 

“Nonsense I think it’s adorable.  So you want to tell me about it?” 

 

“Tell you about what?”  Karen tries sidestepping.

 

“Oh I don’t know.  That you and dad got together.”  Karen’s eyes go wide.

 

“How?  How did you know?”  She looks incredulously at her.

 

“Mmm.  You both looked so comfortable with each other.  The little touches, and looks.  It wasn’t hard to guess but I wasn’t sure till now.”

 

“Why?  What is it about now?”

 

“Well if I am not mistaken there are a pair of Arthur’s pants near the potted plant and it appears some knickers are dangling from the branch of the plant.”  Karen’s wide eyes turn slowly in the direction of said plant.  When she confirms all of Alex’s observations she covers her face in horror.

 

“Oh God, oh God!  I cannot believe we left them there.  Oh Alex I am so sorry.”  Alex takes one look at her and begins a laugh she cannot stop.  It’s a laugh that causes tears to stream from her eyes.  Honestly she thinks the exhaustion has taken over because after a few minutes she can’t even remember why she thought it was so funny.  Luckily Karen has composed herself and is tossing sofa pillows at her.  Not to be outdone, Alex throws them back at her.  After several minutes of laughter and pillow tossing they sink to the floor falling into each other their energy spent.

 

“Oh God Karen, I needed that!”  Alex confesses leaning into Karen’s shoulder.

 

“Me too!”  Karen puts her arm around Alex’s shoulder pulling her close.  “I missed my daughter.”

 

“….and I missed my mum.”  They lean on each other for several minutes just being.

 

It’s Karen who breaks the silence.  “So do you think he will ever wake up?”  And there it is the lump back in her throat where it has been for the past three weeks.

 

Shifting to look at her, “I have to believe he will.  I don’t think I can accept any other answer.”  The steely determination in Alex’s eyes renews Karen’s faith. 

 

Quietly Karen murmurs, “Yeah, me too.” holding Alex tighter lost in her own thoughts.

 

“You know they want to move him?”  Alex says out of the blue.

 

“What?  What do you mean move him?  Move him where?”  Karen shifts to look at her.

 

“To a long term facility.”  Karen gasps.

 

“No, they can’t!”

 

“That’s exactly what I told them, but we may not have a choice.”  Alex continues reaching over for her abandoned tea.  She takes a sip.  It’s cold now but she can’t be bothered to care about that.

 

Karen turned behind her to retrieve her tea from the side table.  “What do you mean we might not have a choice?”

 

“According to the hospital administrator, lovely lady I would like to introduce to a Dalek.”  Karen caught her sarcasm.  “She said that insurance will not cover a coma patient past thirty days unless he has a medical need for hospital.  Since he is off the ventilator and is breathing on his own – he has no medical need.”

 

Clutching her mug of tea she asks, “So what does that mean?”

 

Alex peers wearily at Karen.  “It means he has exactly six days to wake his skinny arse up!”  Karen snorts and tea sputters from her mouth.  Alex smirks at her but it is apparent that exhaustion is ready to take her. 

 

Picking up on that sign Karen pokes her.  “Ok you, I think it’s time we get you to bed.”  Alex doesn’t protest but nods wearily collecting herself off of the floor.

 

“I think that might be a good idea.  The idea of sleeping in a bed is too appealing to fall asleep on this floor.”

 

“Ok, off to bed with you then.  I’ll clean up here.”  She kisses her on the cheek before shuffling to her bedroom.  Karen tidies the lounge, washes the mugs, and heads off to sleep herself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s nearly noon when Alex pads into the kitchen in search of coffee.  Her hands stuffed into the pockets of her robe she yawns as she reaches for the coffee pot.  “Hey there sleepy head!”  Alex nearly drops the coffee cup.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“Then don’t sneak up on the nearly dead.”  After filling her cup she leaned against the counter taking a big sip. The warm liquid coursed through her awakening her bit by bit.

 

“So did you sleep well then?”  Karen walked past her to refill her cup.  She came to lean next to her as she drunk her coffee.

 

“I did, surprisingly.  I can’t remember the last time I slept this late.”  She peers at the clock on the microwave.  “I need to call and check on Matt.” 

 

Karen stops her.  “I already did.”  Her expression answers the question she hadn’t asked.

 

“No change?”

 

Karen shakes her head.  “No change.  Sorry but at least he didn’t decide to wake up as soon we left.”  Alex snickers.

 

“That would be so us though wouldn’t it?” 

 

“Would it?”  Karen’s eyebrows arch.  She is intrigued by Alex’s choice of words.  “So would you like to define ‘us’?”  Her words catch Alex off guard.  Turning away from Karen, she continues to sip at her coffee.  Karen hooks her arm through Alex’s.  “Let’s go have a sit.  I think it’s time we talked about this, don’t you?”  Alex gave her a look but Karen wasn’t easily swayed pulling her towards the lounge.

 

They sat opposite each other on the sofa each sipping at their coffee.  Karen continued looking at Alex even while Alex was trying to look everywhere but.  She noticed that Karen had tidied up since last night and smirked.  “I see you tidied up after I went to bed.”  She looks in the direction of the plant. 

 

A blush takes over Karen’s face.  “Oi!  Don’t be changing the subject there daughter.  You have spent the past three plus weeks at Matt’s bedside barely leaving to eat.  Not to mention the snogging I spied before…” She falters.  “Before…. He had to go to hospital.  So what’s the story with you two?”

 

Alex chuckled.  “I wish I knew…….”  Her hands rested in her lap with one hand firmly on her cup. 

 

“Alex?”  Karen gave her her best Mummy Pond look.

 

Alex caught her eye.  Sitting up she looks over to Karen.  “Honestly Karen I don’t know what we are.”  Karen smirks at her.  “No really.  I mean I thought we were starting something, then…. then Matt got sick and I haven’t been able to really think of anything except getting him well.  I don’t know what will happen when he wakes up.”  Karen catches her use of ‘when’ instead of ‘if’.

 

“Ok, so let’s go back to before Matt… got sick.  What was happening then?”

 

“Oh, just me being a fool and giving in to something I probably shouldn’t have.”  Karen notices that Alex is holding herself tightly.  Where is the confident woman she usually sees?

 

Moving closer to Alex, she rests her hand on her leg.  “Alex you are no fool.  Why would you even think that?”

 

“You don’t think going after a man nearly twenty years younger than me is foolish?”

 

“No, I don’t.”  Alex looks a bit surprised by her response.  “Not when he’s been in love with you for years now!”

 

“What!?!”  Alex sputters.

 

“Come on Alex you had to know.  Everyone at BBC Cardiff knew.  He followed you everywhere when you were here, and moped continuously when you weren’t.  And let’s not even talk about the flirting.  That was epic!”

 

“But Karen, Matt flirts with everyone.”

 

“Not the way he flirts with you, Alex.  With you he’s serious.  Watching him when you were around was amazing.  He would light up and get all flaily and eventually trip over something.”  Alex smiled, remembering one such time.  “The look on his face when he would make you laugh – he could never hide it, at least not from me.”

 

Alex moves to place her cup on the coffee table.  She looks back at Karen.  “You don’t think this is crazy?”

 

Moving closer to Alex, she wraps her arm around her shoulder.  “Alex we don’t really pick who we fall in love with, we just do.  You too have been dancing around this for way too long.”  Quietly she asks, “Do you love him, Alex?”

 

Resting her head on Karen’s shoulder she whispers, “Yeah, I do.  What am I going to do?”

 

Karen springs into action.  “Well my darling daughter, we are going to get showered and dressed.  Then we are going to go over to that hospital and wake stupid face up…….. cause I know he isn’t going to want to miss this!

 

Alex looks a bit confused.  “Miss what?”

 

Looking very pleased with herself, Karen states “Miss this moment…. the moment you declared that you love him!”

 

It’s nearly three hours later before they’re even close to ready to return to the hospital.  Karen insisted Alex take a long bath, while she popped out to get them lunch. 

 

Over lunch Karen has some news for Alex.  “By the way, it looks like I am going to need to head out tomorrow for the states.”  Karen looks uneasy.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, my agent called this morning.  He said either I get there the day after tomorrow or they are recasting.”  Her face mirrors the mixed emotions she is feeling.  “I don’t want to leave him but my agent will kill me if I let this part go…… and I don’t really want to let it go.”  Picking at her sandwich tearing away tiny bits and watching them fall to the table.  “I’m just afraid to leave.”

 

Alex reached across to Karen pulling her hand away from destroying her lunch.  “Karen he is going to be fine.  I know it.  I believe it.  He just needs a bit of a rest right now.  You know how exhausting it is to be the Doctor.  He’ll wake up when he has had a proper rest.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”  Karen bites on her bottom lip.

 

“Cause like you said he’s not going to want to miss me telling him I love you!”  Karen looks up at Alex who is just beaming at her.

 

“Really?  You’re going to tell him?”  Alex nods.  “Promise?  Promise me Alex or I will stay here and make sure you do.”

 

“There’s no need to go all mummy on me.  When he wakes and I know he can handle it I will tell him how I feel.”

 

“Do you think you could video it for me?”  Alex snorts and throws her napkin at Karen’s head.

 

“NO!  I am not videoing it for you.  You’ll have it on Twitter within the hour!”

 

Karen looks properly chastised.  “Oh ok.  You win.  Just promise me that you’ll call and give me all the details and I promise not a word of it on Twitter.”

 

“I promise.  Now how about we get back to the hospital and relieve Lynn.  I am sure she could use a break by now.”

 

Karen looks at her watch.  “Yeah, we probably should.  Let’s stop and pick her and Laura up some take away for lunch on the way.”

 

“Oh yes, great idea.”  Alex carries the dishes to the sink then heads to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

 

Properly rested, bathed, and fed Alex felt a renewed energy as she walked the hallway to his room.  Entering his room they see Lynn and Laura engaged in a serious discussion on the couch.  Her eyes immediately go to Matt.  He looks the same.  She looks back to Lynn who smiles at her.  Finally she feels like she can breathe again.  “Lynn, is everything alright?”

 

“Yes dear.  We didn’t mean to worry you.  Matt’s condition hasn’t changed.”  His mum looks over to Matt lying there in the same bed in the same way he has for nearly a month now.  No change.  How she wishes that weren’t so.  She needs her baby to wake up.

 

“So why the serious faces?”  Alex asks Lynn waking her from her thoughts of Matt.

 

“What?  Oh well….”

 

“Mum and I were talking about me heading back to the States.  We can’t be sure how long Rip Van Winkle there”  She nods towards Matt with a sisterly smile. “is going to sleep and my agent has been leaving me a message every two hours that I need to get back.”

 

“Oh my God”  Karen screeches.  (Seriously, how does that NOT wake Matt up?)  “Mine too!  Wait….they aren’t the same person is it?  Cause that would just be weird!”

 

They erupt in laughter.  A nurse pops in the room “Is everything alright, we heard a scream?”

 

Karen looks sheepishly at the nurse.  “Sorry that was just me.  I forget how loud I can get sometimes.”

 

“Well keep it down.”  She checks on Matt’s vitals.  “Not everyone can sleep through that you know.”  She says as she heads back out.  It gets appallingly quiet in the room.

 

“So anyways I need to leave tomorrow to be ready for filming the next.”  Laura redirects everyone’s attention from staring at Matt.  “I don’t want to leave Mum or Matt but I really have no choice.”

 

Alex comes over to her putting her arm around her.  “We understand your lives need to keep moving.  Karen has to get back to work too.”  Laura looks in Karen’s direction.

 

“Hey did you say you are heading to the states?”  inquires Karen.

 

“Yeah, well me too.  Maybe we can get on the same flight.”

 

“That would be cool.  So let’s go check out flights.”  They are already heading out the door when they look back at Alex and Lynn.  “We won’t be long.”  And out the door they go.

 

Alex feels empty and lonely looking over to Matt wondering if (I mean when) he will wake up.  She doesn’t notice Lynn’s movements until she has her arms around her.  “It’s going to be alright.”  Alex looks in her eyes for the first time showing the smallest of doubt in her own.  Lynn seems to sense her uncertainty.  “I know it’s hard to keep believing but we will…… because the alternative is too unthinkable.”  Alex nodded.  Her and his mum held each other tight praying to any and all who might listen that he is loved and needed for so much longer on this earth and for him to please, please wake up.

 

Hours later Karen and Laura enter the room highly engaged in plan making.  It seems they managed to get on the same flight to New York.  Laura is filming an independent there.  Karen will continue on to Alabama for her film.  They also convince Arthur to take them both to Heathrow in time for their midnight flight out.  Apparently since they were last here they had made flight arrangements, conned Arthur into driving them, and packed.  Now all was left was to say their goodbyes before heading to London.

 

Karen moves to Matt’s bedside. Resting her hand on his forearm she looks at him sleeping so soundly.  “Oi!  Stupid Face since you’re just going to lie there and be all boring I am going to head off.”  Dropping her face, “so look I don’t really want to go but I have to, ok?  I can’t miss this opportunity.  I am just starting to get some notice since I left Who.  I know you’ll understand.”  Tears are streaming down her face and words are difficult to get out.  Alex comes behind her wrapping her arm around her pulling her into her chest.  “I don’t feel right about leaving him Alex.”

 

“I know but he’ll understand.  I dare say he’d be pretty upset with you if you stayed and missed the opportunity to do a film in the states.”  She rubs her hand up and down her arm.  Alex and Karen walk towards the door to give Laura privacy to say her good-bye to Matt.  “Now don’t worry.  I’ll take good care of him and I’ll let you know the minute he wakes up.”

 

“You promise?”  She looks up her cheeks wet with tears.

 

“I absolutely promise!”  Alex pulls her into a hug.  “Now you go off and be fabulous and be sure to share all the fun stories with me.”

 

Karen giggles.  “That’s a promise I can be sure to keep.” 

 

A few minutes later Laura joined them and with hugs all around they were off.  Arthur had texted that he was downstairs ready to take them to Heathrow.  Lynn and Alex took their places next to Matt’s bedside each secretly willing him to wake up.  Alex insisted that she would spend the night and that Lynn should head back to Matt’s for a good night’s rest.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

“Alex”  She adjusts the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

 

“Just five more minutes” she mumbles.

 

“Alex” the voice is low and hoarse.

 

Adjusting the covers once more something clicks with her and her eyes fly open.  Immediately they track to check on Matt only to see him looking back at her.  She sits up staring at him his head raised from the pillow straining to look her way.  She can’t move afraid that she will awake from the dream when he calls her name again.  “Alex?” 

 

Slowly she rises and walks to his bedside her eyes never leaving him, in case it’s some kind of trick.  As she approaches he rests his head back down but his eyes are open and he is looking right at her.  “Matt?”  He starts to look around, panic settling on his face.  Placing her hand on his cheek he calms and looks at her.  “It’s alright darling.”  With her other hand she pushes the call button for the nurse.

 

“Yes Alex?”  comes the voice.

 

Her eyes never leaving his, “Come please. Mr. Smith is awake.”  The last part was so quiet it was hard to make out over the intercom.

 

In a moment though the nurse is heard coming through the door.  “I didn’t quite make out what you said love….”  She stopped at the sight of Matt’s eyes staring into Alex’s.  “Oh I see…..it seems that somebody decided to wake up.”  Moving closer to check his vitals she seemed pleased with what she read.  After hitting the com button herself she asked the desk nurse to page Dr. Cross since his star patient has awoken.

 

Soon there was a flurry of activity as Dr. Cross came in with a small entourage behind him.  They checked his vitals, ran him through some minor physical tests, and checked for cognitive abilities.  Alex had moved off to the side keeping as close an eye on him as she could with the half a dozen or so others in the hospital room.

 

Matt hadn’t said anything else since he woke up but kept his eyes on Alex as much as he could.  He seemed confused and disoriented.  Keeping Alex in his sight had a calming affect on him.   Dr. Cross must have picked up on this as he moved to the other side of the bed closer to Alex before asking him any questions.

 

“Can you tell us your name?”  The doctor began.

 

“Matt….Matt Smith”  His voice sounded weak from non-use but it was the most beautiful sound Alex had ever heard.

 

“Is there anyone here that you know?”

 

He looked around the room stopping only at Alex’s face.  “Alex”  She smiled at him.

 

“Yes, that is correct Mr. Smith.”

 

“Can you tell us what day it is?”

 

He scrunched up his face as if this required much thought.  “Regeneration day”  He managed to squeak out.  The nurse filled a cup with water bringing it to his lips with a straw.  He gratefully accepted it.

 

The doctor looked confused and looked over to Alex.  She nodded.  “He was filming his regeneration at the ……”  She stopped not wanting to say too much.  The doctor nodded understanding dawning on him.

 

“Can you tell us today’s date?”

 

“19th of September, 2013.”

 

“Excellent.  Well Mr. Smith you are doing well.  I want you to rest while I talk to Ms. Kingston.  Janine will stay with you in case you should need anything.”  Alex squeezed his hand before walking to the hallway with the doctor.  The entourage continued on while Dr. Cross waited for privacy to talk with Alex.

 

Rubbing her arms tightly around herself she asks.  “How is he doctor?”  He can see the anxiety in her face.

 

Clasping a hand around hers calms her.  “He seems to be doing quite well.  His vitals are good, physically there doesn’t seem to be any paralysis.”  Taking in a sharp breathe she wonders ‘paralysis when was that ever a possibility?”  The doctor continues through her thoughts.  “His cognitive abilities seem to be intact, he knows who he is and who you are, and he has memories of the same day that the aneurysm occurred.  That is very good.”

 

“What do you mean?”  Alex is biting her bottom lip like she always does when she is worried.

 

“It’s not unusual for a patient to lose days, sometimes weeks or months when an aneurysm bursts.  There’s just no way of knowing what may have been affected.  For now he seems to be doing well.  But you know him far better than I do.”  She arches an eyebrow at him.  “I just mean you would notice any differences before I would.  I just met him five minutes ago.”

 

She laughed nervously.  She supposes that is true.  The entire time Dr. Cross has known Matt he has been unconscious.  “What should I do doctor?  What should I say?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t go into too much right away.  Don’t lie but don’t overburden him with the truth just yet.  Give him time to adjust.  He’s awake but he may be a bit foggy.  That may take awhile.  He’s waking up from a long winter’s nap.”  Alex laughed.  She wondered how many times he had used that line.

 

“Should I tell him about the aneurysm?”  The doctor looks down as she is rubbing her hands furiously over one another.  He stills them by placing his own hands over hers.

 

“Alex, you have waited by his bedside for nearly a month.  I know you have his best interest at heart.  Tell him what he needs to know.  You will know what is right and what is too much.  Trust in yourself.  I could see that he does.” 

 

She is shocked by those words.  ‘Are they really this transparent?  Can everyone see what they mean to each other………except themselves?’  She nods to the doctor afraid to respond, afraid that he will see everything that she tries so hard to keep hidden.

 

“I will let you go.  I am sure you are anxious to get back to him……especially now that he is awake.  Page me if you have any questions or concerns.”

 

“Thank you doctor.  Thank you.”  He pats her back before making his way back down the hall.

 

Slowly turning in the direction of Matt’s door she is suddenly overcome with panic.  ‘What does she say to him?  What will he say to her?”  Raking her hands through her hair she takes long steps back and forth in the hallway.  She needs to dispel the panic before facing Matt or he is going to think there is something wrong and there is no reason to worry him needlessly.  After a few minutes her thoughts stop racing and her breathing seems under control.  She feels ready to face him.  ‘Oh Matt I am so glad you are awake…….now what do I do?’

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

She enters the room to find him asleep again.  Janine senses her panic and calms her.  “He’s just asleep, drifted off a few moments ago.  That is to be expected.  We plum wore him out with all our tests.  He’s probably going to do this for a little while; wake for a bit then nod off for a nap.  His body has to build back his stamina.”  Alex nods to her walking to his bedside and wrapping her fingers around his hand.

 

“I have had so much I wanted to tell him this past month and now that I might get to I don’t even know where to begin.”  She brushes his hair from his forehead.  He’s looking more like himself since his hair has been growing in again. 

 

Janine lays her hand on Alex’s arm.  “It will be fine love.  I’m sure he has much he wants to tell you as well.  You know while he’s resting, this might be a good time to let the others know he is awake.”

 

Alex gasped.  “His mum!  I forgot to call his mum.  Yes, I better take care of that.”  She looks hesitant to leave him.

 

“It’s ok Alex, I will stay with him until you get back.”

 

“You can do that?  Won’t you be neglecting other patients?”

 

“It will ok.  Mr. Smith here is our VIP.  No one will mind.”  Alex thanks her then heads down to the patient lounge to call Lynn, then Karen, and Steven.  Lynn was ecstatic then worried.  She insisted she would be right over to see her ‘baby’.  She got Karen’s voicemail but left her a message.  Karen would never forgive her if she found out through Twitter instead of from her.  Moff was relieved that Matt woke up and promised to stop by later that evening.

 

She’s not sure how long all that took but when she returned to Matt’s room he was awake asking the nurse questions she wasn’t ready to answer.  She looked relieved when Alex came back into the room.  “Well now there she is.  I told you she would be right back.  Now I should probably let you have your privacy.  Buzz me if you need me.”  She gave her a knowing squeeze on her arm as she passed by Alex.

 

Alex continued to stare at Matt.  She still can’t believe he is awake.  He stares back at her.  He can’t believe she is here.

 

Walking to his bedside she automatically wraps her fingers around his hand.  She had been doing that everyday for the past month.  It seemed so natural for her.  She only realized that it was unusual for them when he looked down at her hand around his.  She began to pull away but he clasped his tighter onto hers.  “Please, I like feeling you close to me.”  Smiling back at him, she nodded.

 

She was used to the quiet in his room but thought that would change now.  Looking in his eyes she could see the confusion they held.  She caressed his cheek with her hand.  “Sweetie, everything’s going to be alright.  You’re awake now and you are going to be fine.”

 

A breath left him, one he hadn’t even realized he had been holding.  “Is that what the doctor told you?”  She had to think.  The last he saw her she walked out with the doctor; that seemed so long ago to her now. 

 

“Yes, he did.  He said it will take you a little time but now that you are conscious it appears that everything is fine.”

 

“What happened Alex?  The last thing I remember was talking with the stunt coordinator about the regeneration scene.  How did I end up here?  Did I trip over something?”

 

She laughed.  “No Sweetie, you didn’t trip over anything.  This hospital stay wasn’t at all your fault.”

 

“Then what?”

 

Bringing his hand closer she sat on the edge of the bed holding it tightly.  “Matt while you were filming your regeneration scene you collapsed.”

 

“I collapsed…….why?”  She was trying to gauge how much she should say.  The longer the silence the more anxious he became.  “Oh my god Alex, what is it?”

 

Continuing to hold his hand, her other hand lay on his chest.  “Matt you’re fine.  You’re going to be fine.”

 

“But why did I collapse?”

 

Breathing in she began, “You had an aneurysm in your brain and it burst.”  He instinctively reached to his head with his hand.

 

“Is that why it hurts right here?”  He points to the place on his head that has less hair than the rest of his head.

 

Pulling his hand away from his head she holds it along with the other in her hands.  “No, that is where they operated on you.”

 

“Operated?      On my head …..my brain?”  He was getting a bit agitated and she could hear the heart monitor speeding up.

 

“Calm down.  It won’t do you any good to get yourself in a state.”  She instinctively caresses his hands quieting him. 

 

“When you were at the studio an aneurysm burst inside your head.  You were unconscious.  When we got you to the hospital they didn’t tell us anything for hours.  They were running all kinds of tests on you.  What they found is that you had another aneurysm in your brain.  They needed to operate on it before it burst as well.”  She stopped there to let all of this sink in.

 

“So they operated on my brain?”  He looked at her so vulnerable she wanted to gather him in her arms but she stayed where she was.

 

“Yes, but …..”

 

“But what?  What else?”

 

“Your brain had swollen from the previous aneurysm and it was too risky until the swelling subsided.  So they had to put you into a chemically induced coma in the hopes that the slower brain activity would allow the swelling to subside.”  Matt seemed to be a little woozy with all this information.  This may have been too much.  “Darling, here have some water.”  She retrieved the cup with the straw and brought it to his lips. 

 

After a few sips he nodded his completion and she put the cup back on the side table.  “So how long did all that take?”

 

“Well you were in the coma for nearly two days before they could operate. But the surgeon, Dr. Braden, said everything looked good.”

 

“So I’ve been here what three or four days?”

 

Alex bit her lip and began to look around the room.  She was wondering when Lynn was going to get here.  She would be better at this than she was.  “Alex, how long have I been here?”  He could tell by her avoidance that it was longer than three or four days.

 

Bringing her eyes back to his and holding his hand she took a deep breath.  “Darling, you have been here nearly a month.”

 

“A month!”  He said with a bit more volume than he intended.

 

“Shh, you’re going to get the nurse down here yelling at us again.”  His puzzled look reminded her that he had been asleep during Karen’s loud episode that caused the nurse to chastise them.  “Karen”  Was all she said but he understood.  He smiled and nodded.

 

“But a month, Alex?  I have been here for a month?”  His eyes are searching hers to determine if there is more to the story, and how worried he should be.

 

“Well, everyone knew how tired you were we just figured you needed a long rest.”  She smirked at him.

 

He chuckled.  “Yeah being the Doctor is exhausting but honestly …..a month?”  He still couldn’t quite believe it.

 

“Yes, Sweetie.  You have been lying here for a month.  So you need to take care of yourself and get well ‘cause I’m tired of all the silence.  You missed some spectacularly good flirting, young man.”

 

He looked at her with wide eyes.  “Have you been here the whole time?”  She looked away sheepishly.  “Alex?”

 

“Yes.”  He is floored.  ‘Why would she stay by his bedside for a whole month?  Could she really care for him as much as he cared for her?’

 

“Why Alex?  Why would you do that?”  She opens her mouth to answer when the door bursts open.  Lynn stops two steps in taking in the sight of her baby boy awake.  Her hands fly to her mouth and the tears begin to flow.

 

“Oh my baby!”  She rushes to his bedside throwing her arms around him.

 

“Mum?”  He looks a bit confused to have his mum here.  “What are you doing here?”

 

She pulls back to give him a face.  “Where do you think I would be when my little boy is in the hospital?  Honestly!”  She fluffs his pillow and begins to straighten out the bedding.

 

“Have you been here the whole time too?”  He asks incredulously.

 

“Of course I have.  Where else would I be?”  He stops her hands from fussing and brings them to his lips.

 

“Thanks mum.”  She stills, looking at him with the love of a mother who is so grateful that her baby is going to be alright.

 

“Your dad was here for the first week but he had to get back to work.  His boss said he understood but not really.  Laura had to head back to New York.  She is going to be so mad that as soon as she left you woke up.”

 

“Laura was here too?”  His mum nodded.  “All the way from the states?”

 

“Of course darling.  She was worried about you.”  Alex spoke for the first time since Lynn had arrived.

 

“I haven’t called her yet.  It’s was the middle of the night over there when you called this morning.”  She looks at her watch and then at Alex.  “Do you think it’s still too early to call her?  I don’t want her to find out from someone else.”

 

Alex did the time zone calculation in her head (something she had a lot of practice in).  “No, I think it would be safe to call her now.  If you wait too much longer she might be at the shoot and not able to answer her phone.  I left Karen a voicemail cause if she found out on Twitter she would never forgive me.  I still have to call Salome but she’ll still be sleeping in California for the next few hours.”

 

“Salome?”  Matt inquired.

 

“Yes Salome has been quite worried about her Matty.  The first thing she asks me when I talk with her is how you are doing.  She is going to be very happy to hear that you are awake.”  Alex realizes that she is still holding Matt’s hand, his mum is holding his other.  Looking over at Lynn she sees the relief on her face that her boy is going to be alright.  Lynn looks over to her and they smile at each other.

 

“What are you two smiling about?”  He asks cautiously.

 

Alex pats his shoulder.  “Oh we are just so happy that you are awake, darling.”

 

“Yes, we are.  Alex and I were running out of stories about you to keep us amused while you were sleeping.”

 

Matt sputters.  “Wait….you two were talking about me?   You both were here….together?”

 

“Yes dear.”  Alex laughs.  “Now Lynn why don’t you go call Laura and I think its time for this one’s physical therapy.”  She nods towards Matt.  He is a bit uneasy with the familiarity between his mum and Alex.  Is there more that he is missing?

 

As soon as Lynn leaves Alex pulls down the covers to the bottom of the bed. “What?  What are you doing?”

 

“As I told your mum it’s time for your physical therapy.”  She lifts his left leg in the air and back again silently counting.

 

“Wait.  Alex stop!”  She brings his leg back to the bed and stares at him.

 

“You have to do your therapy or you won’t get any better.”

 

“Ok, but why are you doing it?  Isn’t there a physical therapist or something?”

 

Acting a bit miffed.  “What you don’t think I know what I am doing?  I have been doing this for the past three weeks and I didn’t have any complaints.”  He snickered at her.

 

She shot him a look but his face made her snicker as well.  “Come here.”  She moved to the head of the bed and he reached for her hand.  “For the record I wasn’t complaining.  I was just…..surprised is all.  Alex you have been doing this for me for the past three weeks?”  A little embarrassed she turned from his gaze.  “Thank you!” 

 

Looking back at him she saw love in his eyes, the love he showed her that day before all this happened.  “Come here………………please?”  He raised his arms as best he could and she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him as tight as possible.  His were still too weak for a proper hug but she could feel him trying.  “Oh Alex, I can’t believe you have done all of this for me.  What have I done to deserve you?”

 

She looks up at him from her place on his chest.  “You woke up!”  Her smile tells him that is all she needed to make her happy and decides not to tempt fate by asking for more.  Alex runs him through his therapy exercises which she has to admit is harder when the patient is awake.  By the time she had finished his routine though he had fallen back asleep.  She pulled the covers back to his chest, pushed his hair from his forehead, and kissed him on his lips.  She stood there watching him sleep like it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

She was still watching him when his mum returned.  She places her hand on Alex’s shoulder.  “How is he, really?”  Alex looks over to Lynn.

 

“He seems good.  The doctor examined him and ran him through some tests.  He felt that he was doing well.  Unless something else presents itself it should just be a matter of getting his physical strength back.  I didn’t think to ask how long that will take.  I was just so grateful that he was awake.”

 

“Come, sit.  I brought us some tea.”  They go to the sofa, drink their tea, and for the first time in weeks feel relaxed.

 

By the time Matt wakes again his dad has made it in from Northampton.  Alex excuses herself to call Salome while giving his parents time alone with him.  Salome is ecstatic that Matt has awoken and seems to be doing well.  Alex had to promise her three times that she would have Matty Skype with her as soon as he was up for it before she would let her off the phone. 

 

When she slips back into the room it is obvious that Matt is fading fast and will probably be asleep again soon.  Lynn notices it too.  She insists that David needs to take her out to dinner to celebrate and that they should let Matt rest.  She gives him a kiss on the cheek and a strong hug.  “You rest dear.  We will see you tomorrow.  I’m sure Alex will take good care of you.” 

 

His dad starts to give him a handshake but ends up leaning in for a full hug.  He’s happy to have his boy back.  “You take care of yourself.  I’ll update you on the football stats when I come back.”  Lynn rolls her eyes. 

 

“Let me walk you out.”  Alex puts her arm around Lynn’s shoulder, David follows behind them.  Matt is already starting to drift off and is sound asleep when she comes back in.  She considers a nap for herself and stretches out on the sofa facing him.  She can’t help but smile knowing he really is just sleeping this time and will be awake soon.  Soon she too is asleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

She wakes and begins to stretch, as her eyes open she automatically looks to his bed.  She is surprised to see him looking back at her, smiling.  “Hey there beautiful!”  There is a sparkle in his eye as he is looking her way.

 

“Hey there yourself.”  She says as she sits up on the sofa.

 

“You know I thought the first time we slept together we would at least be in the same bed!”  He teases.

 

She saunters over to his bed.  “Well this is hardly the first time we have slept together!”  His eyes go wide.  “You just don’t remember!”  She leans in to him kissing him gently on the lips.  He tastes minty and so very much like Matt.  She pulls back looking at him curiously.  “How come you taste all minty fresh?”

 

He tries to look innocent.  “Who me?”  She gives him a side glare.  “When one of the nurses came in I ask if I could brush my teeth.  You know I don’t think I have ever done that sitting down before, especially in a bed.”  She laughs at him.

 

“So how about joining me in bed?  At least if we fall asleep we can sleep together…….in the same bed!”

 

She giggles, an actual giggle.  She can’t resist however.  She has wanted to crawl in next to him this entire month.  To have been so close to him day in and day out and not feel his touch……it was torture.  Not knowing if she would ever, not knowing if he would ever wake up……..was agony.

 

She lies next to him on the bed facing each other, their heads sharing a pillow.  Slowly she feels his hand make its way up her body to her cheek.  His fingers trace her face committing it to memory.  Without further hesitation he leans into her kissing her gently, then more thoroughly.  Needing oxygen more frequently than usual he pulls away gasping for breath. 

 

“Hello”

 

“Hello”  Staring into each other’s eyes it is like the rest of the world has melted away. 

 

“Alex, I need to ask you something.”

 

“Of course darling what is it?”  Her curiosity is peeked.

 

He starts slowly.  “I know my brain is a little fuzzy still but I need to know if I have forgotten something.”

 

Tilting her head at him she indicates that she has no idea what he is talking about.  “Alex, are we……”  She senses his feelings of guilt.  “….are we married?”

 

Her eyes get as large as saucers and then she laughs softly.  “No darling what makes you ask that?”

 

“Then why do the nurses keep referring to you as my wife?” 

 

She is trying to hide her giggles behind her hand.  She has to say (well… to herself) that she has rather enjoyed being referred to as Matt’s wife this past month.  She was surprised that Karen and Arthur went along with it.  It’s not like Karen to keep quiet for that long about something.  As she meets Matt’s eyes she is biting her bottom lip.  He finds her so adorable when she does that.

 

“Matt, they think I am your wife.”  His eyes go wide.  “It was your mum’s doing.”  Unbelievably his eyes grow even wider.  “When they finally were going to allow us to see you they would only allow immediate family.  Your mum could tell I needed to see you and told the doctor that you would want your wife with you.  They never questioned it and I didn’t deny it.”

 

He has a lovely smile on his face now.  “So Mrs. Smith how have you enjoyed married life?”

 

“Well it has been a bit too quiet.  Frankly darling I thought being married to you would be a bit more exciting.”  She gives him a teasing smirk.

 

He cuddles closer to her.  Their noses nearly pressing together, his hand slowly caressing her cheek and neck.  “I will see what I can do about that.”  His lips press against hers begging for entrance.  Parting her lips their tongues entwine tasting one another.  Pulling back from her face he smiles, he enjoys having her so close.  To be able to watch her, smell her scent, and taste her – it feels like a dream.

 

“I’m a little fuzzy about something else.”  He traces her lips with his right index finger.

 

Nibbling a bit on his finger she asks around it, “What is that?”

 

“Well when I woke up I thought it had been a dream but now I am wondering if it was real.”  Her quizzical look lets him know she doesn’t know what he is talking about.

 

“Did….did you come to the studio the day of my regeneration?”

 

“Yes, you know I did.  I told you about your collapse during your scene.”

 

“Yes, but were you just there or did you come there for me?”

 

She smiled.  “What do you remember?”

 

“Well I remember you and Karen and Arthur being there…….and then River Song showed up on the TARDIS.  That doesn’t make any sense since she wasn’t even in that episode.  I know cause I gave Steven enough grief about it.  I was mad as hell that River wasn’t there to see him off.  Then….. things get real fuzzy.”

 

“Fuzzy how?”

 

“Well then River drags me down a corridor and snogs me but then she says she’s not River but Alex…you …..and that she is not kissing the Doctor but Matt….me.”

 

She looks at him brushing his hair from his forehead.  Oh how she has missed doing that.  She is so glad his hair is growing back to a proper length.  “Well I’d say your memory seems just fine.”

 

His eyes widen.  “So you did come there for me?”  She nods.

 

“And you brought River Song to the TARDIS?”  She nods again.

 

“And you…..?”

 

“And I told you that it might be the end for River and you as her Doctor but not the end for us.”  A smile took over his face. 

 

“And then a very loud Scot interrupted us!”

 

“Karen!”  They both said together.

 

“Yeah, we never got a chance to continue our conversation before………”  She got quiet, looking down at his chest, bits of tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Hey, hey.”  He lifts her chin so she is looking at him again.  “I’m ok.  Everything is going to be ok.”  He pulls her close speaking into her hair.  “I promise that I will do whatever it takes to get well again because I am not going to miss the promise of you.”  He pulls back to gaze at her.  “The promise of us.  Nothing is going to keep you from me again.”  She smiles.  Gently he kisses her pulling her as close as possible.

 

“Are you two flirting again!?!”  They are interrupted by a loud Scottish voice.

 

They just look at each other and begin laughing.  “I swear the Scots have it in for us.”  He says in a voice only Alex can hear.  She giggles.

 

Finally she addresses their visitor.  “Hello Steven.” 

 

“Hey Moff how are you?”  He stops smiling at Alex to look in the direction of his visitor.

 

 “So feeling better then?”  He says while raising an eyebrow at how natural it seems for both of them to be talking to him while they are sharing a bed, even if it is a hospital bed.  Alex slides out of the bed straightening the covers as Matt adjusts himself.  She raises up the head of the bed so it is more comfortable for him.  However she stays close by his side and he reaches through the rail to take her hand in his.

 

“Yeah I suppose.  I don’t really remember feeling bad.  Alex thinks I just needed a bit of rest.”  He smiles in her direction.   

 

“Well frankly, I can think of better ways to get some time off.” He teases.   Moff comes closer to the bedside opposite of Alex.  “But I can see it definitely had an affect on the ladies.”  He can’t help but notice Alex’s hand intertwined with Matt’s.  Alex blushes and begins to release his hand but he holds hers firmly.

 

After giving Steven an update of his physical condition, Matt asks about his final episode.  He lets him know that they have worked around the minor scenes that he hadn’t shot and that the episode was in post production.  Matt gets quiet and looks a bit downhearted.  Alex picks up on it right away.  “Darling, what’s the matter?”

 

He looks up at her.  “It’s just that I shot my final scene as the Doctor and I barely even remember it.  I thought I would be prepared for that final goodbye but it looks as if I won’t have that chance.”  He looks from Alex to Steven.  They nod their heads.

 

“Matt, I get it I really do but we couldn’t hold up post production any longer.  There is still so much that has to be done before that episode is ready for transmission.”

 

“I know.  I do understand.  The show must go on and all.  I just have to figure out how I am going to say goodbye to the Doctor since I didn’t get to do that properly.”  He goes quiet as if he is trying to work that out.  Steven looks over at Alex.

 

“Um Matt, I’m going to leave you and Steven to chat.  I should probably try to get a hold of Karen.  I can’t believe she hasn’t called me back yet.”  Without thinking about it, she leans in and kisses him on the lips.  When she catches the look on Steven’s face it causes her to blush.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

She goes down the hall to the lounge area pressing Karen’s number as she sits down.  It rings and rings and she is beginning to compose a new voicemail message in her head when she hears “Alex I’m here.  Don’t hang up!”

 

“Karen?”

 

“Yeah, Alex I’m here.”  She sounds a bit out of breath.  “Sorry I was just coming into my flat when my mobile started ringing and I had to fish it out of my handbag.  So what’s up?”

 

“Did you get my voicemail from earlier?”

 

“No, I have been on set all day and the director has a thing about mobiles so it’s been off.  What’s up?”

 

She takes a deep breath.  “It’s Matt.”

 

“Matt? What’s wrong?”  She sounded like she was going to jump through the phone.

 

“Nothing’s wrong.”  A big smile takes over her face as she says, “He woke up!”

 

“He what?”  Karen is sure she heard her wrong.

 

“Karen, he woke up!”

 

She quickly pulls the phone away from her ear but not quickly enough.  Alex then goes deaf from the screech that Karen let’s out through the phone.  “Really Alex?  Really!”

 

“Yes, Karen he really woke up.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“He’s good.  The doctors have run him through some tests and they feel he is doing well.  He still keeps nodding off pretty frequently but Doctor Cross says that’s to be expected with a coma patient.”

 

“So he just woke up?” 

 

“Yeah!  I was napping on the sofa and he called my name.  I thought I was dreaming but when I opened my eyes there he was looking back at me.” 

 

“I can’t believe it.  Of course he woke up the minute I leave his bedside.”  Alex can hear Karen pacing in her flat.  “But he’s going to be ok, right?”  She can hear the worry in her voice.

 

“He’s going to require physical therapy to get his physical strength back after lying in a coma for a month but the doctors don’t foresee any other complications.”

 

“Well that’s good.  How are you doing?”

 

“Me?  I’m ecstatic!  It’s so wonderful to be able to talk to him, touch him, kiss him.  I just can’t believe..”

 

“Wait a minute Alex!  Did you say kiss him?”

 

Alex blushes.  Oops!  “Um yeah.”  She is biting her bottom lip.

 

“Stop biting your bottom lip young lady!”  Alex pulls the phone away to look to see if she has webcam on.  How does she know that?  “So how did that go?  Did you have that little talk with him yet?”

 

Twirling a hair with her fingers she hedges.  “Well….not exactly.  We talked but I didn’t tell him that part yet?”

 

“And why not?”  Alex could visualize Karen with her arms crossed tapping her foot looking like she wanted some answers. 

 

“Karen he just woke up.  He’s adjusting to a lot of things.  It’s not the right time yet.”

 

“What kind of things?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What kind of things is he adjusting to?”

 

“Well…..he heard from a few of the nurses that I was his wife.  He thought he forgot a whole chunk of time.”

 

“Wow, how did that go over with him?”

 

“Oh Karen he was so cute.  He totally thought it was true and that he had just forgotten it, that it had been wiped out.  You should have seen how guilty he looked.  It was adorable.”

 

Karen laughed at her.  “Only you think the baby giraffe is adorable Alex.”

 

“Hey be nice.  He’s my baby giraffe.”

 

“Yours hey?  Getting a bit possessive there aren’t you?”

 

“I’m allowed.  I was his pretend fake wife for a month!”

 

Karen sputters then rolls into laughter.  “OMG Alex!  You’re killing me here.”

 

“I should probably get going before Steven wears him out.”

 

“Steven?  Steven is there?”

 

“Yeah, I think they wanted some guy time so I decided to come call you but I should probably get back.”

 

“I understand.  Tell Matt I’ll call him tomorrow and that I’m glad he’s awake, and tell the Moff I said hi too.”

 

“I will Karen.  You take care of yourself.”

 

“Bye Alex.”

 

She heads back down to Matt’s room shoving her phone in her pocket.  Steven is coming out as she arrives.  “Hey Alex.”  He gives her a hug.  “I’m sure you’re relieved that Matt is awake, although I should tell you he isn’t right now.  He fell asleep on in me in the middle of my story about the crew accidentally dumping 300 pounds of snow on the wrong set.”

 

“Don’t take it personally.  He does that.  The doctor says that is going to happen for awhile.  He has to build up his physical stamina again.  Until then we are going to have to realize that him falling asleep on us is no reflection of the caliber of our stories.”

 

“So he’s going to be alright?”

 

“Yes, the doctor’s expect he will be fine.  He just needs to work on the physical therapy and building his stamina. 

 

“and the two of you?”  He waggles his eyebrows at her teasingly.

 

“We’re fine.”  She answers quickly trying to avoid the subject.

 

“Alex?”  His tone reminds her of her father’s when she was a teenager trying to get away with something.  “Alex, you have barely left his side for the past month, and now he is awake.  And I walk in on the two of you in bed together!”

 

Blushing she becomes intensely interested in the floor.  “Steven this really isn’t any of your business.”  She tries to avoid the subject.

 

“Alex”, he takes her hand and she finally looks up at him.  “I am not judging you.  Not at all because you’re right that is none of my business.  I consider both of you my friends and want you both to be happy.  Honestly I would be over the moon if you two were happy together.”

 

She eyes him warily.  “You aren’t surprised?”

 

“Surprised?  Hardly!”

 

When she arches an eyebrow at him, he continues.  “ …..well…. I saw the spark between the two of you since the first day you met at the read through for ‘The Time of Angels’.  Whenever I would write a scene for the Doctor and River I would picture you two.  All the flirting on set, the looks you give each other, the little touches…. It was so easy writing for them because it was right in front of me.  I just didn’t think it would take you both so long to get together.  Honestly I thought when I married you off that would have been enough of a shove to get you two to the next step.”

 

She is holding herself tightly as she listens to Steven’s explanation.  ‘Were they really that obvious to others?  And that oblivious to each other at the same time?’  She has to smile at the ridiculousness of it all.  “So you were playing matchmaker this whole time?”

 

Now it’s his turn to blush.  “Um, I guess in a way I suppose I was.”

 

She decides to save him from mortal embarrassment by changing the subject.  “So what did you guys talk about?  I didn’t think about how hard it would be for him not to have a proper goodbye to the Doctor.”

 

“Yeah we talked about that.  We batted about a few ideas that might give him an opportunity to have one final scene.”

 

Surprise on her face, “You would do that?”

 

“Of course I would.  I don’t think the crew would mind one bit coming in for a day to shoot a final scene for Matt.  You saw how much they care about him.  When things were rough most of them have been camped out at this hospital.”  Alex nodded.  Matt was well liked by the crew, well by everyone really.

 

“So what scene did you guys decide on?” 

 

“Oh, well Matt was very clear on what I was to tell you when you asked that question.”

 

A little confused, “What was that?”

 

He brought his finger to his lips, “Spoilers Sweetie!”  She let out a big laugh. 

 

“So he’s getting me back is he?”

 

He nodded.  “He felt that at least once he should know something you don’t.  Under the circumstances I couldn’t refuse him.”

 

“I’m sure he will taunt me relentlessly about it.”

 

“As he deserves to.”  Steven gave her a look reminding her of how much she had enjoyed keeping secrets.

 

“Yes, he does.”  Alex and Steven finished their conversation.  She told him that Karen had said hi and that he should tell Sue hi from her. 

 

Watching Steven walk towards the elevator she rested her body against the wall.  Everything seemed to be happening so fast.  First we wait for what seems like forever for him to wake up then he does and it’s been just a whirlwind of a day.  Exhaustion is starting to take root.  For this past month she hasn’t allowed her body to even consider giving in but now that he is awake and things are looking up the weight of the past month seems heavy. 

 

She enters his room stopping to watch him sleep, just sleep.  It stirs in her knowing he is really just sleeping.  He is on his side facing the door, probably to keep watch for her.  His body is on one side of the bed leaving half of it empty as if in an invitation for her to join him.  She is so tired and the thought of curling up next to him too inviting for her to resist.  Leaving her shoes under the bed she slips beneath the covers spooning him with her arm around his waist.  She is asleep within minutes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ok kid, this is where it gets complicated!"

Somewhere in the night he has turned in the bed his arms around her as hers are around him.  When he awakes he is delighted that she is there next to him.  He strokes her cheek and she begins to wake.  As her eyes flutter open she is taken back by the intense look in his eyes.

 

“Hello there wife.  Nice to wake up to you in my arms.”  He smiles at her.

 

“Yes, well I received your invitation, at least I hope that is what it was.”  She flirts with him.

 

“Hmm, I don’t remember an invitation but I will be sure to remind myself of that later.”  She is confused by his words but then she did just wake up.  By the speed that he is talking it is obvious that he has been awake for awhile.  He leans closer to her kissing her with a splendid good morning snog.

 

He pulls back gazing at her.  “So Dr. Song where are we this time?”

 

She is a little perplexed at the name but ignores it as him being cute with her.  “Well as you know we are still at the hospital.”

 

He quickly looks around the room and confirms that they are indeed in a hospital room.

 

“Why?  Why are we in a hospital?”

 

“Oh Sweetie don’t you remember.  You had an aneurysm and the doctors had to operate on you.  Remember we talked about this yesterday?”

 

“Aneurysm?  Doctors operate?  What?  Where?  What hospital?”  He seemed to have a million questions and not sure which one he needed answered first.

 

“You are at the University Hospital of Wales.  The doc-“ 

 

He cuts her off.  “Wales?  As in Cardiff, Wales?”

 

“Yes dear, Cardiff, Wales.  We brought you here when you collapsed.”

 

“You took me to a hospital on Earth?!  River, are you insane?  Don’t you know what Earth doctors did to me before?  They have no idea about Timelord physiology.”

 

Alex sat up on the bed looking down at him trying to determine why he was sounding more like the Doctor and spouting things like ‘Timelord physiology’.  Eyeing him carefully she ventures, “Matt?”

 

He looks up at her wildly.  “Who’s Matt?  River why are you calling me by another man’s name?”  His voice sounded demanding and _jealous_.

 

“Doctor?”  She tries again.

 

“Yes?”

 

Her eyes go wide, she brings her hands to her mouth to cover the gasp that she didn’t want him to hear.  Just then the door opens interrupting their interaction.  Matt’s mum enters laden with packages followed by his dad with even more.  His mum is prattling on about bringing clothes and proper food to help with his recovery and doesn’t seem to notice that both Matt and Alex are still and silent.

 

She comes over to Matt’s side of the bed.  “So how is our patient today?”  She looks over to Alex.  She is unable to read the expression on her face and immediately tenses.  “So how are you doing sweetheart?”  She pats Matt’s arm.

 

He immediately jerks about staring her down.  “Who are you?  And why would you be calling me sweetheart?”  His tone is sharp and serious and Lynn is very much taken back.  He has never spoken to her like this before.

 

“Matt, I am your mum.”

 

“My mum, are you bonkers?  There is no way you are my mum.  The last time I saw her was when the Master sent the Timelords back into the time lock.  Even if she would have regenerated there is no way she could have gotten out of the time lock.  So who are you really?”  His tone was positively frightening.  She felt a chill down her neck and instinctively she backed away from the bed.

 

“Matt?”  It was almost a whisper, her hands nearly covering her face.

 

“And who is this Matt that everyone keeps trying to call me?”  He was bellowing now and looking back and forth between his mum and Alex.  It was then that he saw the man standing near the foot of the bed.  “And who are you?”

 

Matt’s dad wasn’t sure what the correct answer should be here.  Telling him that he was his dad would probably get him the same reaction as when Lynn said she was his mum.  With all of the talk of Timelords, the Master, and time locks he surmised that Matt thought he was the Doctor; he decided to play along.  “Doctor, my name is David.”

 

Alex and Lynn both looked at David in astonishment at him addressing Matt as the Doctor.  Matt seemed to calm a bit though so they thought he might be on to something.  “Sorry David, I don’t remember you.”

 

“Yes, well…..You and Dr. Song were helping me with a bit of something when you took ill and we brought you here to hospital.”  Matt looked from David to Alex and smiled.

 

Alex couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her.  ‘Did he actually think he was the Doctor?  And why?  They needed to get a medical doctor in here.’  When Matt’s eyes went back to David’s she tried to signal Lynn to go get a doctor.  It took her a minute to catch on but when she did she slowly backed out of the room. 

 

David distracted Matt with a tale of adventure that supposedly he, the Doctor, and River had been a part of.  Alex was quite impressed that David was able to come up with such a convincing story on the fly.  ‘Maybe Steven should have him writing for WHO.’  Soon enough Lynn was back with Dr. Cross and Matt’s nurses.

 

Lynn had briefed the doctor that Matt thought he was really the Doctor and that it was probably best to play along.  He agreed.  “Hello Doctor, glad to see you are awake.”  Matt looked at him with a puzzled and suspicious look.  “I am Dr. Cross.  I have been working on your case since you were brought in but of course you have been unconscious so you wouldn’t know that.”  Dr. Cross seemed a bit tongue tied talking to Matt as the Doctor.  In the course of the month they had learned that he was in fact a fan of the show and had been since he was young going all the way back to Tom Baker.  Having an actual conversation with his hero seemed to fluster the man.

 

Matt put on his neutral face, the one the Doctor uses when he is giving someone the chance to be brilliant.  “Nice to meet you doctor.”  He puts out his hand and Dr. Cross shakes it vigorously. 

 

“So let me examine you and see how you are fairing after your long rest.”  Matt places his hands in his lap and gives the doctor a smile.  Using the pen light from his pocket he first checks his eyes.  He speaks to his nurse as she makes notations.  He then checks his heart, being sure to (pretend) to listen to both hearts.  He then checks his reflexes.

 

“Well everything seems to be in order.  How do you feel?”

 

“I feel fine.  I just don’t quite remember how I got here and why they keep calling me Matt.”

 

The doctor chuckles.  “Well the not remembering part is not uncommon for a head injury.  It may come back in time, or not.  Every case is different.  As far as calling you Matt…”

 

Alex cuts him off.  “That was your cover name.  We didn’t want anyone to know that the Doctor was in hospital so we gave them a false name: Matt Smith.”

 

“Why Matt Smith?  You know I usually use John Smith.”  He said quietly to just her.

 

“Exactly!  We didn’t want any connection to the Doctor so we chose a different name.”  She was getting as good with these stories as David. 

 

“We’re going to want to run a few tests to be sure everything is as it seems but I wouldn’t worry.  You’ve come through the worst of it.”  With that the doctor pats him on his arm and leaves with the nurses close behind.

 

“I’ll just be a minute darling.”  As Alex hurries after the doctor.  “Dr. Cross?”  He stops in the hallway to wait for her to catch up.  “What is going on here?  I thought you said everything was fine now he thinks he is the Doctor.  What the hell is going on?”

 

“Alex, this may be a minor setback.”

 

“A minor setback?  Thinking you’re a Timelord from another planet seems like more than a minor setback to me!”  She stares at him with wide eyes.

 

“It’s not as unusual as you might think.  Some times people take on another part of their personality when a head trauma occurs.  For most it is another side of themselves.  For Matt, the Doctor is like another side of himself.  He has spent a lot of time as the Doctor and it is a part of him that his brain recognizes.  A good bit of the time the patient will phase back and forth between this new personality and the old one before settling on one.”

 

“Wait!  Settling on one?  You mean he could remain the Doctor?”

 

“It could happen but it is unlikely since the Doctor is not really Matt.  We want to run some tests to determine if there is any other reason for this to be occurring.  It is possible that he has another rupture in his brain that needs repaired.”

 

The words hit her hard.  “So you’re saying that he might need more surgery?”  She was near tears.

 

“Look let’s not start worrying yet.  We’ll know more after we do the tests.  We might need your help in getting them done though.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well I don’t think the Doctor is going to willingly submit to hospital tests.”  She snickers cause he is so right.  “We are going to need River Song to convince him.”

 

“I understand doctor.  I will do my best and thank you.”

 

“Your welcome, Alex.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She enters his hospital room to find him animatedly talking with his parents.  “Alex, there you are!” 

 

She stops in her tracks looking over to Lynn for some kind of answers.  She looks a bit confused as well but offers up this explanation.  “He woke up while you were out dear and he was worried when you weren’t here.” 

 

Approaching his bed she can see that it is Matt.  He does not have the same intensity around the eyes that the Doctor does and his voice is very different.  “Matt?”

 

“Yes, Alex?”

 

She pulls him into a hug looking over his shoulder to Lynn.  She indicates that she has no idea what is going on either.  Pulling back she gazes down to him.  “I’m sorry darling that I wasn’t here when you awoke.  I was talking with your doctor.”

 

“And what does Dr. Cross have to say?”

 

“You remember his name?  That’s good - it shows that you can retain new information.”

 

“Why thank you Dr. Corday!”  He smirks.

 

She blushes.  “Sorry, I guess I have spent a little too much time at the hospital lately.”

 

His face goes serious as he looks at her reaching for her hand.  “Alex you have been amazing through all of this.  I can’t believe you have been here everyday looking after me, talking to the doctors, doing my physical therapy.  Mum says you barely left my side.  I don’t know how I will ever thank you…”

 

With tears streaming down her face she places a finger to his lips to shush him.  “You getting better will be thanks enough for me.”  She then bends down giving him a chaste kiss. 

 

“So?  What did the doctor say?  When can I get out of here?”

 

“Not yet darling.  Dr. Cross wants to run a few tests and you mister need to work on your physical therapy.  We need to build up your physical stamina after you slept for nearly a month.”

 

He starts to say something suggestive about his stamina when he remembers that his parents are in the room. Coughing he looks over to them.  His mum is watching him intently and his dad is searching the telly for something to watch.  Alex turns to Lynn.  “Lynn can you help me with some paperwork Dr. Cross needs us to fill out?”

 

“Yes, sure.”  Lynn catches on that Alex needs to talk with her, alone.  “We won’t be long you two.”  She nods to David and to Matt.  Matt watches at the strange gathering of his mum and Alex walking out of his hospital room.

 

After a few feet Alex stops to talk with Lynn.  “So how did he become Matt again?”

 

“I don’t know he just did.  He was talking to David as the Doctor.  They were talking about the adventure we had all been on.”  She made air quotes indicating the made up story they were telling him.  “Then in mid sentence he started calling him Dad and asking where you were.  It was like he had just woken up or something.”

 

“Did you get an indicator or did anything happen that might have necessitated the switch?”

 

“No, not that I noticed.  What did Dr. Cross say about all this?”

 

“He said that sometimes this can happen with severe head trauma.  Usually the person takes on one part of their own personality.  He thinks that perhaps Matt took on the Doctor since he spends so much time playing him.  His mind may be confused as to whether the Doctor is part of his own personality.”

 

“Well we have all told him that he was born to play the Doctor!”  They both laugh.  “So what does this mean?  Will he be like this forever?”

 

“Dr. Cross said that the patient will usually phase back and forth between the personalities before staying with one.”

 

“Wait….do you mean he could remain the Doctor permanently?”

 

“Dr. Cross doesn’t think so since the Doctor isn’t really Matt……. but he can’t be sure.  They want to run more tests to determine if there is another rupture that might need repaired.  He said that that could be what is causing this.”  Lynn gasped and placed her hands to her mouth.

 

“Oh my poor baby!  Hasn’t he been through enough?”  Alex nodded in agreement and they held each other for a few minutes in a silent prayer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

David, Lynn, and Alex kept Matt company for most of the evening.  He phased into the Doctor one more time before Lynn and David left for the night.  Alex noticed something right before he did though.  She might not have noticed it but he was talking with Lynn so she was just watching him.  She saw the moment he became the Doctor, just as she did on set.  It was this subtle nuance in his face when he made the switch but it was definitely there.  Somehow she knew this was important and tucked the thought in a safe place.

 

He slept through most of the night with her beside him in the bed.  It didn’t seem to matter whether it was the Doctor or Matt they both wanted her there.  She was glad to have his touch and feeling his heart still beating helped her rest easier.

 

Getting Matt/Doctor through the tests the next day was not easy.  She had to explain everything twice to both of them.  The Doctor was especially difficult since he was wary of any human medicine being practiced on him.  Hours later when they were done she was more exhausted than he was.  For the first time she slept while he watched over her.

 

It was late afternoon when Dr. Cross came into his room with his entourage of medical staff behind him. Alex was still asleep so he had to nudge her awake.  She was embarrassed to wake to a room full of people.  The medical doctor explained to Alex and Matt that another rupture in his brain was discovered and that they would need to operate as soon as Dr. Braden’s team could be assembled.

 

When the medical team left Matt and Alex sat silently digesting his news.  ‘Another operation’  Alex’s thoughts were racing.  ‘When was he going to catch a break?  When were they?’  She looked over to Matt who seemed to be wrestling with his own thoughts.  “What are you thinking?  She said to him.

 

“That they are going to have to operate on my brain!”  There seemed to be shock to his words.

 

“Well darling it isn’t like it would be the first time.”  She pointed out matter of factly.

 

“Yes, but I didn’t know about it before hand.  I think I wish I was unconscious again.”  He folded into her like a small child needing comforting.  Holding him close she raked her hands through his short hair soothing him.

 

Slowly she rocked him murmuring, “It will ok.  Everything will be ok.”

 

“How can you be so sure Alex?”  He looked up at her with such young eyes it took her by surprise.

 

Touching his cheek with her hand, “Because anything else is unacceptable.”  She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  She felt it this time.  She felt the change in him.  Leaning back she looked into his intense eyes.  “Doctor?”  She knew it was him before he answered.

 

“Yes, my River.  How I love to wake up to your lips on mine.”  She wasn’t sure what to do now.  Telling the Doctor about the surgery would only make him run.  How was she going to get him to agree to the prep that would be necessary for the operation to take place?

 

“And I you my love.”  She was going to have to stall for time in the hope that Matt would phase back before the preparations began.  That and the fear that Matt would not come back to her surgery or not caused her to take a bold approach with him……Seduction.

 

Sliding back into the bed she slid her leg between his, their bodies fitting together as one.  She kissed him with intent and he reacted accordingly.  “Why Dr. Song, have you missed me?”

 

“Yes, so much my love.”  The intensity of their kisses increased as his hands caressed her back.  His muscles were still weak and he was having difficulty doing more than that.  She pushed him on his back, straddling him their bodies still pressed together.  Leaning back she braced her hands on his chest, looking down at him with a hunger that he only imagined River felt for him.

 

His attempts to push himself up to her were unsuccessful.  She moved back down to him continuing to kiss his lips, his cheek, his jaw, and had began to kiss down his neck when she noticed that he had fallen asleep.  Resting against his chest for a moment, “I am so going to tease you about this moment mister.”  She reaches up hitting the com button.

 

“Nurses desk!”  She hears through the com.

 

“Yes, Mr. Smith is ready to be prepped for surgery.”  She felt a déjà-vu moment with Dr. Corday.

 

“Thank you, we will be right down.” 

 

Raising her head to look at his face, “Matt, I love you.  Please come back to me.  I am ready…… ready for us.”  She leans down and kisses his lips.  Just as she slips from the bed, the nurses enter with IV bags and other medications to prepare him for the impending surgery. 

 

As she watches the flurry of activity she remembers that she hadn’t had a chance to call Lynn and David.  She steps out to do just that hoping they can get here before he is taken into surgery.  She also calls Arthur.  She’s not sure she can do this alone.  He’s on his way before they finish the phone call.  While waiting for Arthur she calls Karen leaving her a message and gets a hold of Steven who can’t believe Matt is going to require another surgery.  She asks him not to inform the Who crew yet; she can’t handle a whole room of people right now.  He agrees but insists that he will be over in a couple of hours.

 

Back in Matt’s room the nurses are monitoring his vitals and his reactions to the prep medications.  His parents make it there long enough to wish him well before he is wheeled off to surgery.  When Arthur arrives Alex is standing in the hallway looking at the empty corridor where she had last seen Matt being taken to the operating room.

 

They sit together in the surgery waiting room.  Clinging to Arthur, he tries to be reassuring holding her and repeating as if a mantra “He’s going to be fine.”  David and Lynn take turns pacing and fetching tea.  The ritual seems to calm their nerves so Alex says nothing even though she can’t even think of eating or drinking right now.  When Steven arrives it reminds Alex of how long Matt has been in surgery.  Trying not to panic she reminds herself that this is brain surgery and she doesn’t want them to rush.

 

After more than four hours, Dr. Braden and Dr. Cross enter the waiting room.  Everyone jumps up anxious for news.  “He’s come through just fine.”  Cries of joy and tears can be heard as they all hug each other.  “We were able to repair the rupture.  We will want to monitor him frequently to be certain that this doesn’t happen again but I think we’re in the clear for now.”

 

“Thank you doctor, both of you for taking care of him.”  Alex looks at them with grateful eyes.

 

“Will he still think he’s the Doctor?”  His mum asked.  Steven looks confused but says nothing.

 

“We are hopeful that repairing the rupture should put an end to that.  We’ll find out when he wakes up.”

 

“How long will that take?”  David pipes in.

 

“I would expect him to be awake in two to four hours.”  Dr. Braden answered.

 

“Are you sure this time?”  Arthur asks in his calm collected manner.

 

Dr. Cross looks over to Dr. Braden who nods back.  “Yes, we are.  He doesn’t have the drugs from the induced coma in his system nor the trauma from the initial aneurysm to get over.  His recovery time should be considerably shorter.  We will see you later when he wakes up.”  The doctors excuse themselves and the group folds together in a collective hug.

 

Arthur excuses himself to call Karen leaving Alex in Steven’s capable hands.  Lynn and David call Laura.  Steven walks with Alex as they head back to Matt’s room.  He’ll be in recovery for a few more hours.  “So Alex what is this about Matt thinking he is the Doctor?”  She gives him a look but doesn’t answer until they are inside Matt’s room.

 

“After you left the other day, when he woke up he thought he was the Doctor.  Not just playing the Doctor but actually WAS the Doctor!”  Steven took a step back his emotion difficult to read.

 

“He thought he was the Doctor?”  Alex nodded.  “Why?”

 

“Dr. Cross said that it can happen with some head trauma patients that they take on another part of their personality.  He felt that Matt must have so identified with the Doctor that he thought he was part of himself.”

 

“Oh my god, Alex.  I had no idea.  So all this time he has been acting like the Doctor?”

 

“No, actually he would phase back and forth between Matt and the Doctor.”

 

He steps toward her enveloping her in his arms.  “Alex, this whole thing…. How have you been able to handle all of this?  It’s too much!”  In his arms she begins to let go and the tears begin transforming into a full sob.  He holds her until her sobs begin to ebb.  Steering her towards the couch he helps her sit down.  He fetches a cup of water offering it to her.

 

More in control of herself she claims “I’m fine.”

 

“No Alex, you’re not!”  Steven says matter a factly to her.

 

She seems startled by his frankness.  “What!?!”

 

“Alex, you have been here day and night for over a month now, taking care of everybody.  You have looked after Matt, talked with his doctors, even taking over his physical therapy.  On top of that you take care of everyone who comes to see him or call those who can’t.  You have got to be rung out.”

 

She shakes her head, “It’s fine.  I’m fine.  It’s nothing really.”

 

“No, it’s not Alex!”  Arthur speaks from the doorway.  He comes across to where she is sitting and kneels down in front of her.  “Alex we know how you feel about Matt.”  She tries to protest but they both look at her with a look of ‘Really?’  “We know you want to be here for him but you have to take care of yourself as well.  How upset is Matt going to be if he finds out we didn’t take care of you?”

 

“So will you let us take care of you, at least for tonight?”  She nods her head.  “Good, so here’s the plan.  We’re going to take you out to dinner.  You need a decent meal, the food here is atrocious.  Then I am taking you back to your place so you can get a proper rest tonight.”

 

Shaking her head, “No, I need to be here when he wakes up.”

 

“I have already spoken to his parents and they are planning to spend the night.  He most likely will only wake for a few minutes at a time anyways.  Alex you need to recharge or you won’t be any good to him.” 

 

She wants to protest but honestly their right.  She feels like she might fall apart at any moment.  “Ok!”  Her voice is low and she looks so tired.  Steven and Arthur escort Alex to dinner.  Steven then drops her and Arthur back at her place.  He promises to send the car for them in the morning around 9. 

 

Between the wine at dinner and her exhaustion she almost fell asleep in the car.  Arthur walks her back to her bedroom helping her off with her coat and shoes.  She lies on the bed still in her clothes and he wraps the duvet around her.  Before shutting off the light he kisses her forehead good night.  He hears “Good-night dad” as he closes the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

When she wakes the next morning, it’s already half 9.  She tears the covers back running down towards the kitchen.  “Arthur!  Why did you let me sleep?  Owen is probably …..”  She stops at the kitchen doorway as Arthur and Owen look back at her, tea mugs in hand.

 

“Hey Alex!”  Arthur waves to her with his mug.  “Tea?”

 

She pulls her jumper closer around herself, her hands fussing with her hair.  “Um, yeah….. Owen I wasn’t expecting to see you …….at least until after I had a shower.”  Her voice rises as she turns towards Arthur glowering.

 

Handing her a mug of tea, “Yeah sorry Alex.  Thought we should let you sleep and I didn’t think that Owen should just wait in the car so I invited him in for tea.”

 

Looking mortified, “Yes of course.  Owen I’m sorry I wasn’t ready when you got here.”

 

“It’s not a problem Ms. Kingston.  Mr. Moffat said I was to be at your disposal for the entire day. Thanks for the tea.”

 

“Hey, I made the tea.”  Arthur pipes up.

 

“Yes Arthur you did.  Thank you very much.  I think I will get that shower now.”  She turns to leave the kitchen stopping still.  Turning back to Arthur, “Have you…. has he woken up yet?”

 

“His mum said he woke for a few minutes last night then went right back sleep.  As of half past 7 this morning he was still sleeping.” 

 

“Good.”  She nodded heading back out the doorway.

 

“So Alex you haven’t missed anything.”  Turning towards Arthur she sticks out her tongue at him.  Owen nearly snorts out his tea.

 

Three quarters of an hour later Alex returns showered and freshly dressed.  Arthur and Owen had taken over her kitchen preparing a lovely brunch for them.  “What is all this?”  She asks amazed at their combined skills (ok probably Owen’s, she has seen Arthur’s attempts to cook before.)

 

“Ms. Kingston, we wanted you to have a good meal before heading back to the hospital to take care of Mr. Matt.”  He pulls out her chair for her and despite wanting to get back to the hospital she cannot refuse.  They bring the plates and drinks to the table before joining her.  They are about to eat when Owen stops them.  “We must say grace before we eat.”  Before either of them can protest he takes them by their hands.  Alex and Arthur have no choice but to join their hands completing the circle.  “Heavenly Father, thank you for this meal you have provided for us.  May it nourish our bodies and our souls so that we may do your work this day.  Dear Father, a special prayer for Mr. Matt that he will be well soon and able to join us in a feast at this table.  In your name we pray all these things. Amen.”  He gives each of their hands a tight squeeze before letting them go.

 

Gently Alex wipes the tears from her eyes.  Quietly they eat learning about Owen, his wife of forty-three years, their three children, and how he came to drive for the BBC after four decades as a professor at the University of Wales.  At the end of lunch Owen isn’t just their driver any longer; he is their friend.

 

After they have cleaned up from lunch they pile into the van, Owen driving them back to the hospital.  Before they get out Owen turns to them, “Please let Mr. Matt know that I wish for him to get better soon.”

 

She squeezes his hand, “I will and thank you Owen.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s half past one when they finally arrive at Matt’s room.  Stopping at his door she takes a deep breath before pushing in the room.  She hears his voice before she sees him.  She knows its Matt, not the Doctor.  She can hear the lilt in it.  “No!  Don’t pass it to him!”  His dad is sitting next to his bed both their eyes transfixed on the telly.  She stops to take him in, to just watch him be normal. 

 

Tears of joy wet her cheeks, “Matt?”  His eyes move from the telly to her.

 

“Alex!”  The grin he is sporting takes over his face.  Rushing across the room, his arms open to her, she feels like she is coming home.  They hold each other tight oblivious to anyone else being in the room.  He pulls back to look at her brushing the tears from her cheeks. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”  He rubs her nose playfully with his own.  Taking her lips in his he is letting her know how much he missed her.

 

The sound of Arthur coughing reminds them that they are not alone.  Looking a bit embarrassed they turn in his direction.  “Hey there Arthur!  How’s it going mate?”  He strides over to the bed shaking Matt’s hand.

 

“Well things are looking up now that you are awake!”  He has a genuine smile on his face mixed with relief that his friend is going to be alright.

 

“How long have you been awake?”  She looks back at Matt.

 

“I don’t know.”  He looks over to his mum.  “Mum?”

 

“He woke up about 10 this morning.  Dr. Cross and Dr. Braden have been in and checked him out.  He says everything looks good.”

 

“Why didn’t you call me?”  She looks accusingly at his mum.

 

“I talked to Arthur this morning.  He said he would tell you.”

 

She rounds on him.  “What?  You lied to me.”

 

He becomes very interested in his feet.  “Well technically Alex I didn’t lie to you.”

 

She swiftly comes across the room pushing her finger into his chest.  “Yes you did!  I asked you about him this morning and you said he was still asleep.”

 

“Yeah, because he was!  He didn’t wake up until later when you were in the shower.  I didn’t think you wanted me to knock on the shower to tell you!”  He shoves his hands into his jeans kicking an imaginary object on the floor.

 

“You could have told me when I came back out to the kitchen.”

 

“Yeah, I could have but we wanted you to eat.  I knew if I told you you would insist we rush over here.  I’m sorry Alex.  I thought I was doing what was best for you.” 

 

“You did mate!”  They turn to Matt.  “I’m glad she had you to take care of her when I couldn’t.”  She comes back to Matt’s side.  “Alex, you have been taking care of me for weeks now.  I am glad you took some time for yourself even if Arthur had to force you into it.”  Folding into his arms she nods to him in agreement.  “So whose ‘we’ is Kaz back in town?”

 

“No, she’s still in the states filming her movie.  It was Owen.  He was teaching Arthur here how to use the kitchen.”  He raises his non existent eyebrows.  “He says to tell you he hopes you are well soon.”

 

“It seems you have some admirers Ms. Kingston.”  He bops her nose making her smile.  It has been so so long since he has done that.

 

“As do you Mr. Smith.”

 

They spend the day catching Matt up on all that he has missed ‘while he was sleeping’.  He chats with Karen and Lor back in the states.  They are so happy to hear he is better.  There’s just one girl he needs to talk with….. Salome.

 

“You don’t have to do this today.  You should really rest.”

 

“No Alex, I have been resting for over a month.  Besides I miss my girl, ok?”

 

“Ok!”  She can hardly resist when it’s her daughter he wants to talk with.  Everyone else has gone home leaving the two of them alone at the hospital.  She sets up the laptop logging onto Skype.  “But let me talk with her first.  I haven’t told her about your second operation.  She’s going to be a little cross with me.”

 

Hearing the beep she clicks to connect the call.  “Hi there sweetheart.”

 

“Hi mummy!  How’s Matty doing?”  She looks over to him and smiles.

 

“He is doing well now.”

 

“Can I talk to him?”  She is bouncing around making it hard for the webcam to focus on her.

 

“Yes, but before you do I need to tell you something.”

 

“What?”  She sits down giving her mum a serious expression.

 

“Well Matty had to have another operation love.”

 

“Another operation….. on his brain?”

 

“Yes, they operated yesterday but he is doing quite well now.  I just don’t want you to tire him out too much.”

 

Her daughter has crossed her arms and is looking quite cross at her mum.  “Why didn’t you tell me?  Mum?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I’m sorry sweetie, it’s just it all happened so fast and I wasn’t sure what to tell you so I thought I should wait until everything was done.  Please don’t be cross with me.”

 

“Well….. I don’t know that was a big thing to not tell me.”

 

“I understand.  Would you like to speak to Matt now?”

 

She started bouncing again.  “Yes, please!”  Alex turned the screen in his direction.  “Matty!”  She screamed.

 

“Hello there, poppet! How are you doing?”

 

“Well silly I’m great.  You’re the one who’s been in hospital.”  He smiles at her catching a glimpse of Alex in the corner of his eye.  She is beaming.

 

“Ha-ha, so I have.  I guess I have missed out on loads.  You need to tell me all that I have missed in the past five weeks.”  And tell him she did.  She went on and on about her friends, the boys they liked, a school play she is thinking of trying out for, and ………….”

 

When Matt started to look sleepy Alex came over and sat next to him on the bed.  “Salome honey I think we need to let Matt get some rest.”  Matt tried not looking quite so tired but was not very successful.

 

“Ok!  Mom?  Matty?  Can I ask you something first though?”

 

“Yes of course sweetheart!”

 

“Whatever you like, poppet!”

 

She took a deep breath and Alex and Matt looked warily at each other.  “So are you guys together now?”  They both stiffened. 

 

Honestly Matt didn’t know what they were.  It seemed like they were starting some sort of relationship.  She had stayed by his side for the past five weeks.  You don’t do that just for a friend.  His memories since he woke up have been a bit fuzzy as well so he doesn’t know what the proper answer is.  He looks over to Alex.

 

Alex had spent the past five weeks waiting by his bedside praying for him to wake up.  She knew if he did that she couldn’t deny any longer how much she wanted him in her life.  She had accepted some time ago that she loved Matt and that she would do whatever it took to make a relationship with him work.  Despite all the craziness of these past weeks or maybe because of it she couldn’t think of any other place she wanted to be.  She looks over to Matt then back to Salome, “Yes sweetheart we are.  How do you feel about that?”  He takes in a breath and squeezes her hand tight, his eyes never leaving her face.

 

She immediately sports a grin bouncing around.  “I knew it!  I knew it!”  She took off around the room in a happy dance.  Alex looks back at Matt who seems to be sporting a similar grin on his face.

 

“Salome?  Salome, come back you need to say good night to Matt.”  She flops back into the chair a bit out of breath.

 

“Good night Matty!  I am glad you are better and I am really, really glad you like my mom!”

 

“Good night to you poppet! And I am really, really glad your mom likes me too!”

 

“Good night mum!  I love you.”

 

“I love you too Sussling.  Good night!”  The connection ended and Alex got up to put the laptop away.

 

Coming back to the bed Matt had moved over making a proper space for her.  “Come here.”  She crawled in next to him their arms immediately surrounding each other.  Making eye contact, “So we’re together are we?”  he teased her.

 

She immediately blushed and looked away.  “Um….well… I suppose I shouldn’t have said anything.  We haven’t really talked about it.  I just……”  He shushes her with a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Pulling back his fingers caressing her face.  “I didn’t say I objected.  I most definitely am in favor of us being together.  I just think I would have liked to have been the first to know that’s all.”  His voice is teasing and his lips are ghosting over her lips.  He then tries to stifle a yawn.

 

“I know we have a lot to talk about but right now you need to rest.  Don’t give me any arguments.  We will have plenty of time to discuss things tomorrow and the next day and the next cause I’m not going anywhere…… unless you want me to.”  She lowers her eyes on these last words.  There is still that part of her afraid he will reject her.

 

“Alex, I don’t ever want you to leave my side ever again.  I can wait for us to talk until tomorrow if you promise me one thing.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“That you stay right here next to me all night!”

 

She nuzzles against his chest.  “Wasn’t planning on anything else my love.”  He pulls her closer leaning over to kiss her forehead before shutting his eyes.  Within minutes they are both sound asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

He is awoken the next morning by the nurses taking his vitals.  They’re having a little trouble since they need an arm and both of his seem to be wrapped around Alex.  They manage to rouse him to cooperate without waking her.  He is grateful.  Watching her sleep next to him is becoming his most favorite thing in the world. 

 

As his eyes take in every curve and curl of her body his thoughts wander to all that has occurred both before he was ill, during, and now.  ‘Alex wants me!  She came to the set of Who to tell me that.  I remember that and she confirmed it.  It wasn’t a dream.’  He wants to touch her but he knows she will awake and he wants her to stay as close to him as she is right now.  ‘She stayed with me…everyday…. she took care of me….. she let them think she was my wife.  Do we really have a chance to be together?’  His hands absently begin to stroke her back.  ‘She told Salome we are together.  That’s huge!  She wouldn’t have done that if she wasn’t sure.’  His fingertips gently graze down her arms, his eyes focused on the smile on her face.  ‘It seems you somehow got the woman of your dreams but you have no idea how that came about.’  He lets out a heavy sigh.  ‘Now that I am awake is she still going to want me?  I can’t even remember how I captured her heart.  What kind of idiot am I?’

 

“You’re my idiot!”  He heard her say even though she had not moved a muscle.  It seems that last part he had said out loud.

 

Settling back down in the bed his face was impossibly close to hers.  He could feel her breath on his skin and he began to caress her cheek.  “Why Alex?  How?  How did I become yours?”  Sleepily she opened her eyes to him, her hand reaching up to trace the outline of his face.  She had done that so many times in this past month but this is the first time while he was awake.  He turns to nuzzle the palm of her hand, turning further to place a kiss in the center.

 

“Matt….”  Finding it difficult to find the words, she places a gentle kiss on his lips before continuing.  “I came to you that day on set to declare my feelings for you.”  His eyes twinkle at her words.  “I knew then that I loved you.”  Did the air just leave the room?  “But it was the possibility of you…you.... not being here, that we may have missed our chance…”  A tear escapes down her cheek.  “That I knew I could never willingly walk away from you without giving us a chance.” 

 

She looks tentatively up into his eyes.  “I just realized I nev…never asked you what you wanted.  I have made all these plans in my head about us and I never once asked you what you wanted.  Oh Matt, I am such an idiot aren’t I?  This isn’t what you want is it?”

 

He places a soft kiss to her lips to calm her. “Alex, it’s all I have ever wanted!  I think I have been in love with you since the day we met at the read through.”  It’s her turn to wonder where all the air went.  “Do you remember that day?  I was all arms and legs and even managed to spill coffee all over you.”  She laughs at the memory.  “That’s what you do to me.  You make me forget how to act, how to speak, often I have to concentrate really hard just to remember how to breathe when you’re around.”

 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

 

“I never thought you would even consider me.”

 

“and now?”

 

“And now I feel like I have woken up from this wonderful dream where you love me and you want to be with me but I can’t quite remember the dream.  I mean I know I love you or at least the idea of you but I feel like I have missed out on something.”  He is stroking her arm and watching her closely as he says his words.

 

She pulls him in resting her head in his chest listening to the beat of his heart.  Holding her to him he rests his head on her curls absently stroking her face with his fingertips.  After several minutes he pulls back his eyes connecting with hers his palm resting on her cheek.  “Would it be alright for me to date you Ms. Kingston?”

 

The biggest smile transforms her face, “I would like that very much Mr. Smith.”

 

He waggles his non-existent eyebrows at her, “Geronimo!” and leans in for a kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

He spends the next week still in the hospital.  Daily he works on his physical therapy both with Alex and in the physical therapy clinic.  The doctors run another battery of tests on him before giving him the go ahead to head home.  A provision of him being released is that he will not be alone and that a visiting nurse will stop by once per day to check his vitals.

 

Of course he insists he doesn’t need all that but agrees when he sees how worried Alex looks.  ‘If it gives her peace of mind I’ll do anything.’  She is surprised when he doesn’t put up much of a fuss about him coming home to her townhouse.  She argues that there is plenty of space and besides his folks are staying at his place. 

 

On the day of his release there is quite the entourage to get him home.  Alex of course is there, his mum and dad, Arthur, and Owen.  Steven insisted that Owen drive them all home so they had one less thing to worry about.

 

It seems to take forever to get out of the hospital.  First there is all the paper work to be signed, then gathering all of Matt (and Alex’s) things after being there six weeks, and then of course there was Matt himself.  He kept insisting that he was fine and that he could walk out of the hospital.  Luckily the head nurse, a non-nonsense middle aged Welsh woman let him know in no uncertain terms that if wanted to depart this hospital on her watch he would sit himself in the wheelchair. 

 

Alex was most grateful.   She tried not to let it show but she was terrified of Matt leaving the hospital.  ‘What if something went wrong?  What if he fell – wait – _when_ he falls, he could hit his head.’  As thrilled as she was that he was leaving the hospital; she couldn’t help worry that something was going to go wrong.

 

By the time they arrived at Alex’s townhouse; Matt was already fading.  The excitement of leaving the hospital coupled with actually physically leaving the hospital had taken its toll on his strength.  Arthur and Alex helped him up the front stairs into the townhouse.  Alex directed them down the hall to her bedroom.  Matt didn’t seem to notice where they were heading but was relieved when they arrived and he could lie down.  He immediately curls into the bed mumbling “Love you” and was asleep within minutes.

 

Arthur went to help Owen and Matt’s dad with the bags while Alex watched over Matt while he slept.  Brushing the hair from his forehead she kissed him.  “Rest my love.”  Backing out of the room she closes the door quietly behind her.

 

When she returns to the main part of the townhouse the bags are sitting in the front hall.  David, Lynn, and Owen are in the living room while Arthur prepares tea in the kitchen.  She pops her head in, “Need any help?”

 

“Naw, I got it.  Have a seat in the lounge; I will be out in a minute.” 

 

When she reaches the lounge Lynn speaks up immediately.  “Alex, how is he?”  Her voice is laced with concern.

 

“I think he’s just tired.  He hasn’t ventured this far in quite awhile.  Dr. Cross warned me that it might still be awhile before he has his physical stamina at full strength.”

 

They chat and sip their tea for over an hour.  When it doesn’t appear that Matt will be rising anytime soon Lynn and David decide to head back to his flat.  Owen will be taking them.  Lynn peeks inside the bedroom to check on Matt before leaving.  Alex startles her by placing her hand on her shoulder.  “I can’t get over how cute he looks when he sleeps.”  Alex reveals to Lynn.

 

Lynn’s smile curls around a memory.  “It’s been so long since I have watched him sleep but this reminds me so much of when he was young, younger than your daughter and I would check up on him before going to bed myself.”

 

Alex squeezes her shoulder.  “I promise to take good care of him and try not to let him do anything stupid.”

 

Lynn chuckled, “Good luck with that last part!”  Turning towards Alex she says, “I know you will take good care of him dear.  That’s all you have been doing since this all happened.  I’ve known for a long time how he feels about you…”  Alex’s breathe hitches.  “…but through all this I now know how you feel about him.”  Alex’s lip is lodged between her teeth in that nervous habit she has.  Lost in her own thoughts she is taken by surprise when Lynn pulls her into an embrace.  “He is very lucky to have you to watch over him ….. and to love him.” 

 

It’s been nearly two hours since his parents, Arthur, and Owen had left.  She was wearing a pattern in the carpet from the lounge to her bedroom checking on him every fifteen minutes.  She couldn’t not check on him.  So she was surprised when he fumbled out to the lounge and flopped next to her on the sofa.  “Matt?!?  You startled me!”  His hair was tussled and his eyes were full of sleep and he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

 

“Hi Kingston… where’d everybody go?”  His head was resting on her shoulder, his legs curled up on the sofa and he looked like he might go right back to sleep.

 

“Well sleepyhead, they got tired of waiting for you to wake up and went home.”

 

He raised his sleepy face up to hers, “Why how long have I been asleep?”

 

“About three hours, would you like some tea?”  She couldn’t resist running her fingers through his hair, just beginning to be the length she had been missing.

 

“Three hours?  Blimey!  I didn’t think I was that tired.”  He sits up trying to rouse himself properly.  “Maybe some tea would be a good idea.”  She pecks him on the cheek and heads to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

 

He is in a bit of a haze.  He remembers their leaving the hospital but only vaguely remembers arriving at Alex’s.  His thoughts are interrupted by Alex’s return with tea.  “Here you go.  I thought you might like some biscuits, sorry only store bought I haven’t been here to bake.”

 

“Alex” he reaches for her hands with his.  “Sit. Down.”  Nervously she sits next to him intently looking him over to see if there is anything not as it should be.  “I’m alright.  I’m going to be alright.”  He releases one of her hands to reach for his cuppa allowing her to do the same.  His other hand continues entwining his fingers with hers.

 

After a few sips of his tea he breaks the silence.  “So how exactly did I get into bed?”

 

“You don’t remember?”  He shakes his head.  “Arthur and I walked you back, then I tucked you in.  I think all of the excitement of finally leaving the hospital was too much for you.”  He nodded.

 

“So wasn’t that your bedroom I woke up in?”  He continues to sip at his steaming tea.

 

“Um yeah, it was.”

 

He looks so adorably sheepish.  “You put me in your bed?”

 

“Yes.  It’s the only bedroom on the first floor.  We certainly weren’t going to carry you up the stairs.” 

 

He looks a bit crestfallen.  “So I’ll be staying up stairs then?”

 

“No, you will be staying in my room.  I can’t have you falling down the stairs.  Honestly Matt, I don’t think I could take anymore hospital trips right now.”  She was actually shaking, physically shaking.

 

He put down his cup and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her curls.  “Alex love, it’s alright.  I’ll sleep wherever you want me to.  I’m fine.”  He felt her tremble then a quiet sob.  It sounded like it was coming from within her. 

 

Holding her tight she cried for quite awhile before she could get herself in control.  Pushing herself away from him she tried to erase the obvious evidence from her eyes.  “I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to fall apart like that.  I’m sorry Matt….. you don’t need this right now.  Let me go get you some supper.” 

 

She tried to pull away but he was having none of that.  “No Alex, stay right here.”  He continued to hold her close for several more minutes before attempting to talk.  “Look at me love.”  She raised her face to him, her cheeks lined with tears, her eyes red and he never thought he would see a more beautiful sight in his life.  He brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs as his hands cup her face.  “Alex I know you’re scared.  I’m a bit scared too but I am going to do everything I can to be alright. I promise.  I won’t go near a staircase if that is what you want.”  She giggles at that.  He smiles back at her.  “I can’t imagine how hard this has been on you.  I got to sleep through most of it.”  She giggles again and a small smile creeps on her face.  His smile gets a little bigger then he gets a serious look.  “Alex you can be certain that I am not going to do anything to miss out on the promise of you and me.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Cross my hearts!”  He then crossed both of his hearts like the Doctor does.  Instead of giving her a sense of relief she immediately tensed.  He didn’t understand. 

 

“Matt?”  She tentatively inquired afraid of the answer.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is that really you?”

 

“Of course it’s me.  Who else would it be?”

 

She takes his hands in hers.  “There’s something I haven’t told you yet.”  She’s pushing her lip through her teeth in that way she does when she’s nervous.  Normally he finds it adorable but at the moment he’s scared as hell.

 

“What Alex?  What haven’t you told me?”

 

“Oh look your tea is cold.  Let me make you some fresh.”  She tries to get off the sofa but his hands tug her back.

 

“Alex!”  His tone is warning.  “What is it you’re not telling me?”

 

“Ok, well…. I wasn’t sure how to tell you…… and at first I wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t happen again so I was afraid to say anything…… and then we got so caught up with other things that I just ……. “

 

“Alex!  Just tell me.”

 

“When you woke up from your coma sometimes you thought youweretheDoctor!”  She rushed that last part so it sounded like one word.

 

“Wait….what?”

 

“After you woke up from your coma sometimes you thought you were the Doctor.”

 

“You mean I pretended to be the Doctor?”

 

“No, you actually thought you were the Doctor.  From Gallifrey…..a Timelord.”

 

He is staring at her in disbelief.

 

“I don’t understand.  Why would I think I was the Doctor?”

 

“Dr. Cross said that sometimes with patients who have had severe head traumas they can take on a different part of their personality.  For some people it is their angrier side, or their sexier side, for you it was your Doctor side.”

 

“But Alex that doesn’t make any sense.  I’m not actually the Doctor.  I just play the part.”

 

Alex chuckled a bit at that.  “That’s not entirely true Matt.  You embody the Doctor every time you play him whether for the screen, at a convention, or with a fan.  He is a part of you, at least your brain felt that it was.  Dr. Cross agreed.  He felt that was why you would phase into him.”

 

“Phase into him?”

 

“Yes, you would phase into the Doctor and then back into Matt again.”

 

“I did?  I don’t remember any of that.”  He takes her hands from hers, pushing his right through his hair then rubbing his chin.  He was lost in his thoughts for a bit.

 

“How long?”  He finally said.

 

“How long what?”

 

“How long was I the Doctor?”

 

“You phased in and out from the time you woke up until the second operation.  Dr. Braden felt that the rupture may have been what was causing the phasing.  Apparently he was right since it hasn’t happened since that last surgery.”

 

He is sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and his face resting on his hands looking at her as she talks.  “My God, what I have put you through!  And you’re still here?!”  It was almost a question but really a statement.  “Alex, I had no idea that was all going on.”

 

“I know darling.  I know.  It wasn’t your fault.”  She tries to reassure him.

 

“How did you ever put up with me?”

 

“Well….. it wasn’t too bad for me since both you and the Doctor like me (and River).  Your mum however was a different story.”

 

“My mum?”

 

“Yeah, the Doctor wasn’t too nice to her I’m afraid.  Told her she couldn’t be your mum.  That your mum was in the time-lock with all the other Timelords.”

 

“Christ!  Really?”  He is horrified.

 

“Yeah, I’m afraid so.  But she understood darling.  After we figured out what was going on.  She knew it wasn’t you.  It wasn’t your fault.”  Inching across the sofa she rested her chin on his shoulder.

 

“But still….. I guess I owe her an apology though.”

 

“She might like that.”  Leaning over she pecked him on the cheek and he leaned to rest his head on hers.

 

“Is there anyone else I need to apologize to?  What about my dad?”

 

She starts to laugh and he isn’t sure how to take that.  “Oh your dad was great!  Before you realized he was in the room he had figured out that you thought you were the Doctor.  He didn’t know why but thought it best to play along.”  Matt’s eyes grew wide.  “So he created this elaborate tale of how you (the Doctor) and I (River) were helping him out with this problem when you had taken ill and we had brought you to hospital.  He was amazing.”  His mouth is gaping open at her.

 

“My dad?  What was the tale?”

 

“You’ll have to ask him.  I can’t say I was paying much attention.  I was trying to figure out what was going on with you and then I had to leave to go talk to the doctor, the medical doctor.  I remember at the time though thinking Moffat should hire him to write for Who.”

 

Finally Matt began to chuckle.  “My dad write for Who….now that I would like to see!”  He turns to her wrapping his arms around her.  “Thank you Alex.  Thank you for being there for me.  I still can’t believe you were…there…everyday.”  Leaning back his eyes lock with hers and he kisses her softly, gently.

 

“There isn’t any other place I would have been darling.”  She kisses him in return.  “Now let me get us some supper.”  She left his embrace and headed to the kitchen.  He would have stopped her but he was starving.

 

After supper they curl up on the couch.  Turning on the telly he flips around until he finds something of interest.  Her head is resting on his shoulder their hands entwined just watching crap telly like it is the most normal thing to do in the world.  Soon he stretches out on the sofa and Alex lays her head on his chest pulling the blanket around them.  Before long she is sleeping soundly against him.  He is wide awake.  He can’t help feeling chuff being able to watch her sleep _and in his arms!_ He studies her face, counts her eyelashes, memorizes the curve of her nose, and traces the outline of her lips again and again.  Like a fine work of art, Alex Kingston should be savored and admired, often.  He hopes to be the man to do that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	15. Chapter 15

He is awoken from his daydreams with the sound of the front door opening.  Arthur walks in and seems surprised to see him there.  “Oh hey mate!  I thought you’d been in bed by now.”

 

Matt whispers, “Well someone fell asleep here so we stayed.”

 

Realizing that Alex is asleep he lowers his voice, “Would you like me to help you get her to the bedroom?” 

 

“If you wouldn’t mind.  I don’t think I should attempt it yet.”

 

“No problem mate.”  Arthur comes around the couch and easily lifts Alex into his arms.  Matt follows them down the hallway into the bedroom.  He lays her on the bed quickly exiting allowing Matt to cover her with the blanket and kiss her good-night.

 

Matt heads back out to the kitchen where Arthur is taking a pull on his beer.  “Want one mate?”  He offers.

 

“Can’t… still on medication.”  Arthur nods remembering.

 

Matt keeps looking at him.  “So why are you here?”

 

“Why am I here?  Like in this world or in this townhouse?”

 

Tossing him a smirk, “No why are you here tonight?  Did you come to check up on me?”

 

“No, I just got finished at the theatre.  I usually get back about this time.”

 

“Usually get back?”

 

“Yeah…..”  Understanding finally dawning on Arthur.  “Matt I’ve been staying here.”

 

“Staying here?  In Alex’s townhouse?  Why?  When?”

 

“Calm down it’s not at all what you’re thinking.  When Karen and I came to town for your regeneration Alex offered for us to stay at her place.  Neither Karen nor I kept a place here and Alex said she had plenty of room.  Of course we were only planning on staying a few days.  Then you got sick and Alex stayed at the hospital all the time.  She insisted that Karen and I continue to stay so we did.  In the meantime my agent called with a play offer so I jumped on it.  I was able to stay here to help support Alex, and spend a little time with Karen.  Karen only left a few weeks ago to film in the States.”

 

“Oh I guess I have really been out of the loop haven’t I?”

 

“It’s understandable.  You have had some important things to focus on.”

 

“True, but I can’t believe I haven’t asked about you or Karen.  Not really.  I mean I knew you were doing a play and she’s filming in America but I don’t really know what’s going on with you guys.  What a wanker I’ve been.” 

 

Arthur notices Matt resting against the counter as if it is holding him up.  “So why don’t we go sit in the lounge and catch up?”

 

“Yeah, I want to hear all about your play.”  He slowly walks to the sofa holding onto the walls as he goes,  “and Kazza!” he adds over his shoulder.

 

“Can I get you anything?”  He calls after him.

 

Almost to the sofa he turns, “Some tea?”  He flops onto the sofa, the trip was more exhausting than he expected.

 

A few minutes later Arthur joins him handing him a mug of tea.  He takes the chair next to the sofa draping his legs over the side.  “So how does it feel being out of the hospital mate?”

 

“It’s good.”  He says while sipping his tea.  “I just wish I wasn’t so tired all the time.  God, I _feel_ like a thousand year old alien.”

 

“Heh heh, well at least you’re not still thinking you ARE him.”

 

“Oh you know about that?”  He is a bit surprised.

 

“Yeah Steven told me.”  Matt’s eyes registered another surprise.  “That was when he convinced me that we needed to get her out of the hospital for awhile.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Arthur turns putting his feet on the floor, facing Matt, his arms resting on his knees, a serious look on his face.  “Matt you have no idea how much she’s been through these past six weeks.”

 

“I think I do.”

 

“Maybe but you didn’t see it like I did.  She wouldn’t leave your side.  Karen and I both would try to get her to go get something to eat.  We even promised to stay with you but she wouldn’t budge.  We had to pack picnics for her so she would eat something.  Every time a doctor or nurse came in she listened to what they had to say, questioned them.  I caught her looking stuff up online, teased her that she was becoming Dr. Corday in real life.”  Matt chuckled at that.

 

“Then when she found out that they could only do your physical therapy once per day because of scheduling or insurance… whatever; she took that over as well doing it twice a day.  She even took on the hospital administer from hell to keep you from being moved to a long term care facility.  That woman had no idea who she was tangling with.  Karen told me Alex suggested we should introduce her to a Dalek.”  Matt snorted, the image of Alex (as River) staring down a Dalek entered his mind.

 

“and she kept trying to take care of the rest of us too.  She would reassure us whenever we visited that you were going to be fine, called or texted when there was any changes.  It was her idea that Karen and I stay here at her place.  I was going to find a place after I got the play run but she insisted.  In the end I figured I could be more useful if I did stay here.”

 

Matt was sitting forward on the sofa, his gaze intense on Arthur.  He thinks that this is by far the most words Arthur has ever spoken at once.  It takes him a few moments for his fuzzy head to process them.

 

“Thank you.”  His words are genuine and heartfelt.  “Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn’t.  Thank you for being such a good friend to us both.”

 

“That’s not why I told you all of that mate.”

 

“I know.  Still want you to know how much it means to me, and I know it meant the world to Alex as well, even though she would never admit to needing you.”

 

Laughing Arthur says, “So true!”  Then more seriously, “But Matt,….. you need to realize that as much as you need to recover from all this, so does she.”  Matt’s face matched Arthurs with serious understanding.

 

“I understand Arthur and I will do my best… of course I’m not sure what that should be right now to be honest.”

 

“Just get better and don’t do anything stupid to land yourself back in the hospital!” 

 

“Mate, your sounding more and more like Kazza!  She’s a bad influence.”

 

Arthur studies the label on his beer before taking a pull.  “Oh I don’t know I’d say she’s been just the right kind of influence on me.”

 

“What?  Wait….. you …. and Karen??”  He stares at him sure he misunderstood his meaning.

 

“Uh yeah, me and Karen.”  He downs the last of his beer.

 

“Wow!  Really?                When?”

 

“A few weeks ago.”  Matt nods in understanding.  “I guess being here…. together …..and trying to help you and support Alex we got even closer and we finally admitted that we wanted more than just friendship.”  Arthur peels the label putting the strips in the mouth of the bottle.  “It’s different than I thought it would be….good but different.”

 

“Ok enough.  I can’t hear about your love life when it’s Kazza.  That would be like if you were dating Laura.  No, no can’t listen to this part.”

 

“Ok mate – fair enough.  Look I’m beat.  I think I’m off to bed.  You ok getting there on your own?”

 

“Yeah, I think so, not sure Alex thinks so, but yeah I’m good.”

 

“Ok well just to keep me in good with the hostess maybe I could just stand here and make sure you get there and that way I can say I was on stand-by?”

 

“Seems fair.  G’night mate!”  He pushed off the couch, his legs wobbling a bit, edging his way down the hallway.

 

“G’night Matt!”  He waves above his head to Arthur causing his body to jerk tumbling him into the wall.  He quickly rights himself and continues as if nothing happened.

 

Without looking back he says, “In case anyone asks – you never saw that!”

 

“Never saw a thing!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He enters the bedroom closing the door behind him.  Resting against the door he wonders when walking down a short hallway took so much energy.  Where earlier he was wide awake, now he is drained.  The back of his head rests against the door, his hand still holding the doorknob, he tries to gather his strength.  Standing there he can hear Arthur’s footsteps up the staircase.  Looking into the room he sees Alex’s form on the bed illuminated by the moonlight streaming in the window.

 

He’s going to be sleeping with Alex, well next to Alex but in her bed.  His glee turns to panic when he realizes she told him he was sleeping in her room; she didn’t say she was sleeping there too.  Maybe she planned on sleeping upstairs.  ‘Should we have taken her to another room?  Should I go to another room?’  He can’t be sure but one thing he is sure of is he can’t stand there much longer.  Making his way to the bed, he takes off his jeans with all of the grace of a baby giraffe before falling into the bed.

 

She feels so warm he has to curl himself around her.  With his chest slotted against her back he can feel her heart beating.  He measures his breath to its rhythm and before long he too is sound asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days are filled with physical therapy, nurses stopping by to take vitals, friends and family calling or stopping by especially his mum and dad.  They seemed to be so excited that he was on the road to recovery; almost as excited as his mum seemed to be about Alex being in his life.  He had never outright said anything to his parents about how he felt about Alex but as they pointed out he did talk non-stop about her so it wasn’t hard to figure out.

 

Finally getting a few moments with his mum alone he asks her the question that has been nagging at him.  “Mum?”

 

“Yes dear?”  She turns to look at him.

 

“Why did you tell the hospital that Alex was my wife?”

 

She blushes at him giving herself a moment before answering.  “Matt it was a crazy day.  We were all so worried about you…. and Alex was beside herself with worry over you.  I knew from how much you talked about her that you had deep feelings for her and I could see from her reaction that she had deep feelings for you as well.  I just knew you would want her with you if that is what she wanted too so I said the first thing that popped into my head.  She _was_ you wife, sort of, I mean on-screen.”

 

“She never objected?” 

 

She comes closer to him on the sofa placing her hand on his cheek.  “Matt, I wouldn’t have been able to pull her away from you if I tried.  No sweetheart she never objected.  I think she rather liked being your wife.” 

 

He feels a lump in his throat at the thought of Alex being his wife.  He’s rarely allowed his fantasies of him and her to get that far.  He finds it hard to believe that she has wanted him as much and for as long as he has wanted her.  ‘Could they one day be married?’  What seemed only a dream not that long ago might be a real possibility for the future.

 

Looking back at his mum he murmurs, “Thanks mum!”  Pulling her into an embrace.

 

The days were filled with exhausting activities; at least they were exhausting to Matt.  He was still taking several naps a day which meant he was wide awake when Alex was ready to call it a night.

 

He was usually in the lounge when Arthur finished at the theater giving them a chance to talk without anyone else around.  Arthur seemed especially anxious this night changing positions on the chair several times and hurriedly talking through his night at the theater.

 

“Are you ok mate?”  Matt finally asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit restless is all.  Looking forward to seeing Kaz again.”

 

“Kaz is coming back?”  He nearly shouted then realizing how loud his voice was and changed to a whisper, “When?”

 

Clamping his hand over his mouth he looks mortified.  “OMG !  You can’t tell her I told you she’ll kill me.  It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

 

Laughing at him, “Ok, ok wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.  When is she coming?”

 

Trying his best to imitate River Song he brings his finger to his lips, “Ah Spoilers Sweetie!”

 

Matt starts laughing so hard tears are streaming down his face.  He doesn’t realize how loud he is being until Alex shuffles out into the lounge asking what all the noise is about.  Matt looks horrified to have wakened her. “Alex I am so sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you.”  She has been working non-stop to take care of him the least he could do is let her rest properly.

 

“It’s alright.”  She says as she scoots him over so she can sit beside him.  “So is this what you guys do every night while I’m sleeping – have a hen night?”

 

“We ARE NOT having a hen night.  We ARE blokes.  Blokes DO NOT have hen nights!”  Matt surprised himself with the forcefulness of his words.

 

“Calm down there.  No need to get all riled up like a Sontarian.”  She teased.

 

Arthur had been watching their exchange and began to feel decidedly unnecessary in the room.  “Well I think I will leave you two to your bickering.  I’m off to bed.”

 

“Good night Arthur!”  Alex smiled at him.

 

“Good night Alex!  Matt!”

 

“See you tomorrow mate.”  He said to him with a bit of a wink.

 

“What was that about?”  She asked after Arthur had ascended the stairs.

 

“Nothing, we were just catching up.”  He brings his arms around her holding her close.  “We really didn’t mean to disturb you.  I know you have to be tired with all that you do for me all day long.”

 

“You know I don’t mind Sweetie.  I just want you to get well.”

 

“I know…..and I love you for it.”  Her heart aches at his spoken words. He hasn’t really said them to her yet and really she knows this isn’t him saying them either but they are the closest he has come and it feels wonderful ……and it hurts.

 

She has cuddled into his chest partially because she has missed him sleeping next to her and partially so he can’t see the hurt his casual words cause her.  Without lifting her head she whispers, “Let’s go back to bed.”  He nods in agreement and they help each other from the sofa.  Arms around each other they walk down the hallway to the bedroom they now share.  Her arms are there not to hold him up or steady his walk but because she wants to feel him close.  He cannot help to be affected by this small but momentous gesture.

 

Back in their room she places the dressing gown on the chair before sliding under the covers.  Toeing off his trainers he slips in beside her still wearing his t-shirt and joggers.  She immediately curls around him, her arm across his waist, her hair splayed out against his chest tickling his chin.  To Matt it feels like coming home. 

 

Having Alex in his arms every night is a dream come true.  He remembers being worried that first night that she didn’t want to share a bed with him.  He could not be happier to have been wrong.  She seemed quite content that first morning to wake up to him in her bed.  Even though they have shared no more than soft kisses since he woke up from his coma in his heart he feels like he is making love to her every time she lets him hold her, kiss her, or touch her in any way.  Not that long ago he didn’t think it could be anything more than a dream.  He couldn’t be happier to have woken to a reality that surpassed the dream.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

Something wet is touching him, on his cheek, his lips…… wait its warm and luscious…. it’s leaving….. no, wait…. don’t go.  He opens his eyes to see Alex watching over him, mere inches from him.  A delighted smile takes over his face.  She has an equally delighted smile on her face.  “Happy Birthday Darling!”

 

“What?  My birthday?  It’s my birthday?”  He really has no idea what day it is.  She seems amused by his befuddlement.

 

“Yes Sweetie, it is your birthday.”

 

Tightening his hold around her, “So are you my present this year?”  He waggles his non-existent eyebrows at her.

 

She squeals.  (Yes, Alex Kingston squealed!)  “Maybe when you’re older!”  She retorts.

 

“But I AM older.  You just said it’s my birthday!”  His petulant whinge was not making his case for him.

 

With her hands resting on his chest she looks into his eyes.  “Yes you are Sweetie but you’re not quite ready for THAT present yet.  You’ll have to wait to open that later.”

 

“How much later?”  He pouts.

 

“Well that depends on what the doctor says.  In the meantime you need to get showered and dressed, in something other than joggers, before everyone starts arriving.

 

“Everyone?”  He’s a bit baffled.

 

“Birthday remember?  Folks are going to be stopping by to give you their best wishes.”  She starts to get up.  “So off with you to the shower.”

 

He pulls her back to him.  “Would you like to join me?”

 

Swatting his chest, “You are incorrigible!”

 

“One of the things you love about me!”  He has wiggled under her so that her face is mere inches from his.

 

“Got me there!  Sorry I have to say no to the shower as well.”  The pout on his face is so cute her heart melts.  “But I could offer you a proper birthday snog if you like?”  
  
His body is writhing under hers his bits filling in perfectly with her bits.  It’s like they were made to fit together.  “I would like that very much Ms. Kingston.”

 

“That’s Kingston to you!”  She says before taking his lips in hers.  The softness of her lips, the tingle of her tongue against his, the taste that explodes in his mouth as their lips intermingle.  He is so happy in this moment, even if it is too short.  Parting from his lips she is tugging him out of bed.  “Ok, shower….now!”

 

He wraps his arms around her inching his way to the shower.  “Sure I can’t entice you to join me?”  His voice was low and husky and ignited something deep within her, something she so wanted to explore further but knew it was too soon.  It was too soon in his recovery and it was too soon in their new relationship. 

 

She stops their advancement.  “Matt there is nothing I would enjoy more at this moment.”  His face breaks out into a grin.  “But it’s too soon.  You’re still recovering and to be honest…… so am I.  When the time is right ……for the both of us…” 

 

He stops her words with a chaste kiss.  “Then nothing will keep you from me!”

 

“Nor I you!”  She responds.

 

While he is showering Alex finishes icing his birthday cake.  She looks out of the kitchen into the lounge caught up in the decorations strung about.  Ok maybe she got a bit carried away but Matt usually has a big bash for his birthday.  This year he will have to settle for a quiet birthday at home.  Home!  It does feel like home with him here.  It used to be just a townhouse……feeling a bit like home only when Salome was here with her but now it is a place for her and Matt. 

 

“What are you all smiles about?” He whispers in her ear as his arms circle around her from behind. 

 

Leaning against him he smells of a fresh shower, his clean shaven face rubs against her cheek, and the feel of his wet hair tickles her forehead.  “I was just thinking of how different this townhouse feels with you here.”

 

He cocks his head to see her face, “I’m guessing a good thing?”

 

“A very good thing.”  She turns wrapping her arms around his neck, his fall to her waist.  “Well aren’t you looking handsome, clean shaven and everything?”

 

“I did my best.”

 

“Yes you did.  How are you feeling?”

 

He had learned quickly that answering “Fine” wasn’t going to cut it with Alex.  She wanted …she needed an honest answer and he respected her too much to lie to her.  “Not too bad.  The shower wasn’t nearly as exhausting as the other day.  Maybe I can make it through the whole day without a nap.”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Yeah, probably not.”  Giggling their lips lock together.  Almost immediately the doorbell rings.  Frustrated he rests his head on her forehead.  “I swear if that is one of those Scots!”  She laughs at him as she heads to the door.

 

Of course it’s a Scot – it’s Karen with Arthur in tow.  She couldn’t wait for him to get out his keys so she rung the doorbell.  “Alex!”  She pulls her into a hug.  “How are you?” 

 

“Good!  Real good, now that I’m not living at the hospital.” 

 

Struggling with her luggage Arthur had only made it to the entrance hall before he dropped them. “God Karen what do you have in these rocks?”

 

“Probably moon rocks!”  Matt chimed in as he came down the hall.

 

Arthur laughed, “Good one!”

 

Karen swatted at Arthur as she headed towards Matt.  He could see tears starting to form in her eyes the closer she got.  As she reached him she slowly put her arms around him pulling him in for a fierce hug.  He could feel her tears on his shoulder as she trembled in his arms.  “Hey, hey I’m ok.  There’s no need to cry.  I’m fine.”  He rubbed her back and waited for her sobs to subside.

 

After a few minutes she steps back from him to look at him and punches him in the shoulder.  “Ow!  What was that for?”

 

“For scaring me to death, and Alex, and waiting until I was an ocean away to wake up!” 

 

He laughs a full body laugh and pulls her back into his arms.  “Oh I have missed you Kaz!  Even if you are a crazy Scot!”  He walks her over to the sofa with his arm around her.

 

“Arthur why don’t you get Karen’s bags upstairs and I will make tea for us all.”  Alex makes her way to the kitchen while Arthur struggles with the weight of Karen’s bags.  Matt and Karen don’t seem to notice as they flop onto the sofa engaged in conversation.

 

“So how are you, really?”  She asks him anxiously.

 

“I’m doing well actually.  Still get pretty tired though.”

 

Karen nods then looks over her shoulder towards the kitchen.  “and you and Alex?”  She is grinning at him.  A blush creeps over his face and a smile on his lips.  “Come on you, spill!”

 

Speaking low so only Karen hears him, “She loves me, Karen.  She really loves me!”

 

“Well of course she does stupid face.”  Smacking him on the shoulder, “That is what I have been telling you for ages now.”

 

“Yes, I know!”  Rubbing his shoulder, “But having Alex tell me is a bit more convincing.”  

 

Laughing at him, “Yes, I would imagine it would be!  So are you two together together?”

 

Even his ears turn red this time.  “Well no…..not exactly.”

 

“What do you mean….not exactly?”

 

“We sleep together every night but just sleep.  We haven’t …. _you know_?”

 

“Why not?”  Karen gives him a puzzling look.

 

He stares intently at his hands in his lap, “Well apparently I….I am not cleared for ..for takeoff from the medical doctor.”

 

“Oh! ………OH!  Are you alright?  I thought you said you were alright?”  She got a bit louder near the end of that catching Alex’s attention as she entered the lounge.

 

“Of course he’s alright Karen.  Stop worrying!”  She sat down the tray with the teas and a plate of scones. 

 

Arthur came bounding down the stairs at that moment.  “I thought I smelled scones.  Alex you’re a lifesaver.”  He kisses her on the cheek before nicking a scone and popping it in his mouth, grabbing another before plopping next to Karen on the sofa.

 

“Hey leave some for the rest of us!”  Matt scolds while nicking one for himself and Karen.  Alex looks back and forth to the three of them.  A smile forms as she shakes her head at them.  “What?  What are you smiling at?”

 

She looks over to him, then to Karen, and then Arthur.  “I just love how when we get together it seems like no time has passed at all.”  They fall into easy conversation.  Karen tells them all about her filming in America while Arthur relates stories from the play that he is performing in.  Matt enjoys hearing about how their lives have moved on from Who.  He supposes he will need to be making plans now that Who is nearly over for him.  He is lost in thoughts of the future when the doorbell rings.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

He can hear his mum and dad’s voices from the doorway.  Hopping up he slides over to the front door.  “Hey there mum”, he kisses her cheek.  “Dad”, he shakes his hand.

 

“Well you are certainly looking better today!”, his mum observes.

 

“Yes, well….it’s my birthday!”  At that he whirls around nearly toppling over.

 

Alex grabs onto his arm, “Ok you, take it easy.  We all want to make sure you make it till your next one as well.” 

 

He looks properly chastised.  “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, now take your dad in the lounge while your mum and I make more tea in the kitchen.”  Without another word she heads to the kitchen, Lynn follows close behind.  After putting on the kettle she leans heavily on the counter, her fists pushing into it, her shoulders hunched over.  Coming behind her Lynn places her hand on her back.  Alex whips around brushing the hand from her.

 

“Sorry Alex.”  Lynn moves away.

 

“No, I’m sorry Lynn.”  Her hands are shaking as she brings them to her lips.

 

“Alex, what’s the matter?”  She starts to come closer but stops herself.

 

Tears are now flowing down her face and she has wrapped her arms tightly around herself.  “I ….I know it’s silly.”  She looks over to Lynn.  “But I am just so scared all the time.  What if something else happens?  I can-n’t lose him.”  Lynn wraps her arms around her shaking form holding her tight.

 

After a few moments the sound of the kettle startles them apart.  Alex moves away, wiping the tears from her face while Lynn shuts off the kettle.  Turning to Alex she takes her hands in hers, “I know you’re scared.  I think we all are but we can’t let that get to us.  He made it through the difficult bits and is doing well.  And Alex I think that is a large part because of you.”  Alex raises her eyes to meet Lynn’s, her cheeks shiny with tears.  “You never gave up on him.  You just loved him and I know he won’t want to do anything to miss out on that.  He’s going to be alright.  I just know it.”  She squeezes her hands before letting them go to make tea.  “I’ve got this.  Take a few minutes to compose yourself.”

 

Alex nods and begins to leave the kitchen.  Turning towards Lynn, “Thanks, I don’t think I would have made it through all of this without you there.”

 

Teabags in her hand she turns towards Alex, “I feel the same way.  As hard as this has been, getting to know you and having you there has been a blessing.  Now go on with you or one of them will come in here to check on us.”  Smiling Alex headed to her bathroom to wash her face and get her emotions under control.

 

When Lynn returns to the lounge with the tea she smacks Matt on the shoulder for not being more careful and causing them to worry about him again.  He can’t help but notice how quiet Alex is when she enters the room.  His arm automatically wraps around her waist as she sits on the arm of the sofa nearest him.  Without thinking her hand curls around his neck playing with his hair.  Karen smiles at them from across the room. 

 

Karen had talked Alex out of making an elaborate meal knowing the stress she was under.  She sealed the deal by volunteering her and Arthur to pick it up.  As they were leaving for the restaurant, Alex’s parents arrived.  “Mum!  Dad!  I am so glad you could come.  It’s been ages since I have seen you both.”

 

They both give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  “Well you wouldn’t leave the hospital and you wouldn’t let us visit you there.  We’re glad Matt is home now so we can see you.”  Alex blushes, a bit embarrassed by her mum’s words.

 

Matt is surprised by the appearance of Alex’s parents.  He had only met them once on set about two years ago.  He’s curious as to why they would come to his birthday celebration.  He greets her mum with a kiss to her cheek and his dad with a firm handshake.  He introduces them to his parents while Alex retrieves more cups from the kitchen.

 

There seems to be an uneasy tension in the room now.  No one seems sure about what to say.  Margarethe breaks the silence.  “So Matt you’re looking well.”

 

“Yes thank you.  Alex has been taking very good care of me.”  Margarethe takes note of his arm around her waist and her hands around the nape of his neck.

 

“Has she?  Well I know she wouldn’t leave the hospital, no matter how many times I asked.  I’m glad to see her efforts were successful.” Her tone seems tense and not very genuine.  Matt looks at her confused and uncertain as to what is going on here.  Since he doesn’t really know Alex’s mum he’s not sure if she is joking or if she disapproves on some level.

 

“Mutter!  I need your help in the kitchen!”  Alex stands heading in the direction of the kitchen.

 

Her mother rises as well, “If you’ll excuse me, it seems I am needed in the kitchen.”

 

As she walks into the kitchen, Alex’s back is towards her.  Upon hearing her enter she whips around to face her.  “Mutter, what are you doing?  Why must you be….you?”

 

“Alexandra who else would you like me to be?”

 

“You know what I am talking about.  You don’t even know Matt.  Why must you treat him like there is something wrong with him?”  Her eyes are intense and she is trying hard to breathe in and out properly. 

 

“You know why Alexandra!  You are being a fool.  He is a child compared to you.  He needs you to mother him back to health but what about when he is well?  He will not need you anymore and where will that leave you?”

 

“You don’t know him mutter.  He doesn’t care about the age difference.  He loves me.”

 

“He told you that?”  Alex has to think ‘Did he?  Had he told her he loved her?  No, wait his exact words were “I mean I know I love you or at least the idea of you”.  Is that really a declaration?’  She is lost in her thoughts with her mother staring at her.  “So did he or not?”

 

Shaking her thoughts from her head, she answers truthfully (mostly), “Yes he did (sort of).”

 

Taking a step closer to her daughter she looks at her determinedly.  “So not really, then?”  Alex looks defeated.  How is it that her mother can always take the air out of any room she enters?  “Alexandra”,  She takes her daughter’s hands.  “I want you to find happiness, someone who cares for you as you do him.  I just don’t see that this child will be that for you.  I don’t want to see you with another broken heart.” 

 

She tries to take her into her arms but Alex pushes her away.  “That’s because you haven’t bothered to get to know him.  If you did you would see what I see …….a wonderful MAN.  Yes sometimes he acts childish but that is one of the things I love about him.  He doesn’t take everything so seriously and yet he is so serious, so intense about the things he really cares about.  He is kind, sweet, loving… you should see him with Salome.  Mutter, I invited you here today so you could get to know the man I plan to spend my life with.  Now are you interested in knowing him or should I ask you to leave?”

 

Margarethe raises her hands in defeat.  “Ok Alexandra, have it your way.  I have said my piece.  For the record, I hope I am wrong about him.  I really do want you to be happy.”  She kisses her cheek before heading back to the lounge.  It takes her several minutes to compose herself before returning herself.  She is surprised to hear everyone engaged in a story that Matt is telling about one of their filming mishaps.  Even her mum is smiling.  She relaxes a bit as she sits back next to Matt.  He looks her way trying to guess what occurred in the kitchen.  Giving him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes she resumes playing with his hair at his neck, he places a hand on her leg.

 

Arthur and Karen arrive back with the food.  Everyone jumps up to get their plate of Chinese take-away with Arthur and Matt fighting over the last eggroll.  Arthur concedes to Matt “since it’s his birthday”.  They sing him ‘Happy Birthday’ while Alex brings out the cake blazing with candles.  After blowing out the candles she asks him what he wished for.  He whispered in her ear, “I already have everything I have ever wanted right here” and sealed it with a kiss.  She blushes.

 

In between the opening of presents, Laura Skypes him to wish him Happy Birthday.  He delights in getting to catch up with her and hearing about her work in the States.  Afterwards his parents announce they need to get going.  They are both heading back to Northampton.  His dad has to get back to work, and it’s time for his mum to return as well.  Before leaving she pulls him into his study.  “Now Matthew I want you to promise that you will take care of yourself?  No silly stunts that will land you back in the hospital.”  She straightens his shirt with her hands as she talks.

 

“Yes, mum I promise.  I think I have had enough of hospital for a lifetime.”

 

“I think we all have.”  She sounded tired.  He realized he hadn’t really thought about how hard this has been on her.  She left her life for the past seven weeks to take care of him, and Alex.  He is so grateful for her and yet he has not really let her know it.  He wraps his arms around her giving her his best bear hug.

 

“Mum?”  Pulling back to see her face.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you!  You have been here for me everyday taking care of me, taking care of Alex.  I – we appreciate it more than we could ever say.  You are the best mum ever!”  He pulls her into another bear hug.

 

There are a few tears wetting her cheeks when they pull apart and (if he was honest) his eyes are getting moist too.  “Promise me one more thing?”

 

“Anything you want.”

 

“Take care of Alex too.”  He looks at her a bit confused.

 

“I have spent quite a bit of time with her these past two months.  I always knew how smitten you were with her.”  He begins to blush.  “Come on Matty you talked about her non-stop.  How could I not have known?”  He had to concede her point and nodded.  “But these past two months I have seen how smitten she is as well.  No one could have been more devoted to you.  She barely left your side and that was only when we made her.”  Her words humble him. 

 

“This hasn’t been easy on her.  I hope you never have to wait by her bedside and pray everyday that she will be ok.  And that is what she did.  And she badgered the doctors, the nurses, took on the administrative staff, and through it all kept us all hoping.  She never let us give up on you, not even for a second.  She’s pretty special and I know without any reservations in my heart that she loves you and will always do right by you.”  Yeah, his tears are flowing now.  “She needs you to do right by her now.”

 

“Mum, of course.  I love her.  I will do anything.”

 

“Then love her son.  Take care of yourself.  Don’t give her anything more to worry about and let her know each day how glad you are that she is in your life.  Never take that for granted.”

 

“I will.”  He pulls her into his embrace.  “I love you Mum.”

 

“I love you too son.”  They pull apart each wiping tears from their faces.  “I best get going.  We have a long drive ahead of us.”  He puts his arm around her as he walks her back to the lounge.

 

She hugs Alex making her promise to call if she needs anything or “if you need a hand with that one” pointing to Matt.  She laughs.  Matt gives his dad a hug reminding him to travel safely.  David pulls Alex into an embrace too.  “Thank you.”  He whispers quietly in her ear.  She nods in acknowledgement.  They stand in the doorway arms wrapped around each others waist waving to them as they pull out.

 

Walking back towards the lounge his arm around her he can’t help but feel her parent’s disapproval.  He wonders to himself why that is and what he can do to change their minds.  His thoughts are interrupted by a ding from the computer that was sitting on the table from Laura’s Skype call.  “Oh that is probably Salome.”  Alex announces.  That news brings absolute delight to Alex’s parents.

 

They all sit on the sofa as Alex connects the call.  “Happy Birthday Matty!”  Salome is bouncing up and down in her desk chair. 

 

“Poppet! How are you?”  A big smile transforms his face.

 

“I am wonderful.  I am so glad daddy let me call you before school.  I didn’t want to miss your birthday.”

 

“And it wouldn’t have been complete without getting to see you, that is for sure.  What are your plans for the day?”

 

“Well just school, and then piano lessons, and possibly going over to my friend Rebekah’s later so we can make cookies for the school bake sale.” 

 

Alex pokes her head into view.  “Sounds like a busy day sweetie.”

 

“Mummy!  Are you and Matty having a fun birthday?”

 

“We are!  And we have guests.  She pushes back the laptop to include her mum and dad in the webcam.

 

“Oma!  Opa!  Are you there for Matty’s birthday?”

 

“Yes we are.”  The smile slides from Salome’s face.  “What’s the matter sweetie?”

 

“Everyone is there but me!  It’s not fair!”  She sulks with her arms crossed.

 

“So do you know what this means poppet?”  Matt jumps in.

 

“What?” She pouts.

 

“That we will have to have another party when you get here!”

 

She grins.  “Yeah!  I like that.”  Alex shoves him.

 

“What?!”  He looks at her surprised.

 

“You just want to have another party!” 

 

“Well…..anything for the poppet!”  He smiles.

 

After everyone gets a turn to say hi, including Karen and Arthur, it is time for Salome to get ready for school.  She reminds her mum of their scheduled time for tomorrow before she clicks off. 

 

It’s time for Alex’s mum and dad to leave as well.  Matt is starting to get pretty tired from all the festivities.  He walks with Alex as they all head to the door.  “Thank you for coming.  It made my birthday extra special.”  He tells them as he kisses Margarethe’s cheek and shakes Tony’s hand.  He can tell that they both still seem unsure of him.  He wonders how to convince them of his intentions towards Alex.

 

When the four of them sit back down in the lounge there is a collective sigh from all.  “Well that was a busy morning.  I am already exhausted.  How are you doing darling?”  She looks at Matt whose eyes are already at half-mast.

 

“Me?  I’m fine.”

 

“Yeah, sure you are.  I think it’s time for a rest.  Remember we have big plans for tonight.”

 

“Yeah mate, I’ll be pretty upset with you if you fall asleep during my play!”  Teases Arthur.

 

“Ok, ok.  I guess a nap would be a good idea.  Any chance you’ll join me?”  He waggles his eyebrows at her.

 

“Maybe!”  She replies coyly.  “After I clean up.”

 

“Alex, we got it.  You kids go take a nap.”  Says Karen.

 

“Thanks mum!”  Getting up she turns back towards Matt with an outstretched hand, “Come on you, let’s get you to bed.” 

 

Taking her hand she pulls him up.  “Why Ms. Kingston whatever are you suggesting?”   She just smiles.  He is happy to see this smile shine all the way to her eyes.

 

He crawls into bed making a space just for her.  As she fills it his arms surround her pulling her close to him.  She smells of strawberries, and cinnamon, and Alex.  It makes him feels so content at this moment to have her in his life, next to him in her bed, and to know that she loves him.  He falls asleep smiling knowing he couldn’t imagine a happier birthday.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

She feels feather light touches down her arm…. light circles on her back….. and butterfly kisses in her hair. Beneath her she feels his warmth.  His heartbeat sounds in her ear comforting her and exciting her at the same time.  She could stay here all day.

 

Slowly she opens her eyes to see him looking right at her.  He smiles at her.  She smiles right back.  “Hey sleepyhead!”

 

“Me?  You were the one who was tired.”

 

“But I have been awake for a while now.  Have to say the view here is quite lovely though.”

 

“I’m rather enjoying mine as well.”  She leans up taking his lips in hers, her hands reach for his hair, as his reach for hers. She feels his arms slide down her back cupping her arse before without warning he turns her on her back.  He presses into her and it feels so good.  His kisses move across her cheek, sucking right behind her ear.  ‘How does he know that that is a particularly sensitive spot for me?”  She wonders. 

 

She is startled from her thoughts by a knock at the bedroom door.  “Alex?” 

 

“Yes, Karen?”  She answers her voice a bit hoarse.

 

“Thought you want to know it’s after 3.  We’re supposed to meet the Moff at half 5.”

 

“Ok, thanks Karen.”  She falls back against the pillows.

 

Matt looks at her incredulously.  “Seriously?  What is it with the Scots?”  She can’t help but giggle.

 

Matt gets a far away look in his eye.  “Hey there what’s that look about?”

 

“I just realized that this is the first time we are going to go out in public since….”

 

“since you collapsed.”  She finished for him.

 

“Well yeah, but I was thinking more about since we became a couple.” 

 

“Oh!”

 

“How do you feel about that?”  He had her cradled in his arms trying to read her thoughts.

 

She was quiet for a few minutes lost in thought before answering.  “Matt, I know there was a time when I would have fretted over what other people would say about us but..”  Looking lovingly into his eyes now.  “frankly I couldn’t care less what anyone other than you has to say about us.”  He leans in kissing her gently, brushing a stray hair from her face.

 

His eyes intense as he breathes her in.  “I say that I am the luckiest man on the planet that Alex Kingston would even consider me and anyone who doesn’t agree with me can sod off!”  She giggles pulling him in for another snog.

 

“We need to get ready.”  She kisses him gently against his mouth.  “I’m going to hop into the shower.”  Another kiss.  “And no you can’t join me!”  He pouts and she kisses him again before scurrying off to the shower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matt enters the restaurant with Alex on one side and Karen on the other.  To the casual observer he looks like a young man with two gorgeous women on his arm…..and he is!  He’s also a man recovering from major brain surgery and a month long coma.  He is glad for the physical as well as emotional support on his first public outing.

 

Steven and Sue are already at their table when they arrive.  They all greet each other with hugs, glad to be in each other’s company again.  Steven has the waiter fill everyone’s glass with champagne so he can give a toast.  “To our friend Matt, we are glad you are well again and we gladly celebrate another year of your life!”  They all clink their glasses in the center and sip their champagne.

 

As soon as Matt puts his glass down, Alex steals it away and passes it to Karen.  “Hey that’s mine!” He objects.

 

“Yes, I know but you can’t have more than a sip.”  She lowers her voice.  “You’re still taking medication, remember?”

 

“I remember….but I could have had a little more.”  She fixes him with a glare and he backs down.  “Ok, but next birthday I get a whole bottle!”

 

“Whatever you want, darling.”

 

“Hmm, whatever I want?”  He waggles his eyebrows at her before leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Are you two flirting again?”  Steven’s Scottish brogue is unmistakable.

 

“Seriously what do the Scots have against flirting?”  He whispers to Alex who can’t contain her giggles.

 

Throughout the meal the conversation flows.  Karen tells them about filming in America.  Sue talks about the upcoming production of Sherlock, without giving away any spoilers of course.  Matt and Alex quietly enjoy being with their friends.  When dessert comes Steven turns to Matt asking about his final scene as the Doctor.  “So Matt when do you think we could schedule your final day of filming?”

 

He looks over at Alex then back to Steven.  “Well I think we could do it next week.  I see the doctor next Monday.  I should then be cleared for work.”

 

“Excellent! I will get with the crew and set everything up.  Let me know if we need to adjust the schedule.”

 

Matt is busy looking at the floor trying very hard not to show how much this gesture is affecting him.  “Thanks Moff.”  is all he can choke out.  Steven clasps him on the shoulder.

 

“Ok so I will let you and Alex know what time you will need to be on set.”

 

A surprised look comes over Alex, “Wait….What?  Me?  Does that mean River is in that scene too?”

 

Matt looks at Steven and they say in unison, “Spoilers!”  Karen practically falls out of her seat in laughter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

In the car on the way to the theater Steven mentions that if Matt is up to it he would like to get him involved in some of the 50th Anniversary promotion.  Since he has been unavailable David has been doing the interviews but he was hoping to get Matt involved as it gets closer.  Matt agrees whole-heartedly.  Alex answers more cautiously with a “will see”.

 

As they have come into the theatre as a group it wasn’t hard for them to be noticed.  Fortunately most theatre patrons respect their privacy only nodding to them as they pass by.  Matt is engaged in conversation with Steven and Sue when he feels a tugging on his trousers.  Looking down he sees a small boy about four or five pulling at him.  “Well hello there!  Can I help you with something?”

 

The little boy looks up at him wide eyed, “Are you the Doctor?”

 

Matt hunches down to the little boy’s level, “Yes I am and who might you be?”

 

“My name is Wyatt.  My mum said you have been sick.  Are you all better now?”

 

“Yes Wyatt, I have been in hospital but I’m nearly all better now.”

 

“Well that’s good.  I’ve been in hospital too and mum says I’m nearly all better.”   Matt plops down on the floor crossing his legs in front of him.  Wyatt does the same facing him.  “You lost your hair too?”  Pointing to Matt’s head.

 

Matt self consciously runs his hand over his scalp.  “Well not exactly.  I shaved it off me self before I got sick but the doctors did have to shave this spot before surgery.”

 

Wyatt stood up to inspect the spot Matt was pointing too.  “Wicked!”  Matt chuckled at that.  He looked closer to Wyatt’s head guessing why his hair was so short.

 

“So your hair?  This wasn’t your idea?”  Matt pointed to his short spikey hairstyle.

 

“Naw, my hair is usually a lot longer and kinda curly.”  He leaned over trying to whisper “A bit like River Song’s”.  They both looked in Alex’s direction till she caught their gaze and then they quickly looked away snickering.

 

“You must miss it.”

 

“Well sometimes but it’ll grow back.  The doctors said that the medicine was so strong that it just scared the hair right out of me.”  Matt threw his head back in a full laugh at that one.

 

“Good one!  So what was the medicine for?”  Matt’s tone a bit serious but trying to keep it light.

 

“Well to make me better, of course!”

 

“Well….of course.  How silly of me to not know that!”

 

Wyatt’s mum comes over chiding her son for bothering Mr. Smith.  Looking up at Wyatt’s mum, “Really, I don’t mind.”  He and Wyatt continue talking for several minutes until the lobby lights dim indicating they should take their seats. 

 

Alex had moved next to Wyatt’s mum watching the two of them interacting.  She was watching her son talk to his idol like they were old pals and she couldn’t help get a bit weepy.  Noticing Alex next to her she said, “He watched Doctor Who nearly non-stop during his treatments and recovery.  It was like the Doctor was there along side him willing him to survive with the promise of more adventures in the future.  This…this..”  She points to the two of them sitting on the floor of a posh theatre talking.  “is just amazing!”  She shakes her head not believing it’s actually happening.

 

Alex pats her arm, “Yeah, he can be amazing……actually quite often come to think of it.”

 

Turning to Alex, “Please be sure he knows how much this means to Wyatt.”

 

“I will.”  Alex assures her.

 

The lights have dimmed again, really indicating that they need to take their seats.  “Well buddy we better take our seats before the play begins.”  Matt makes his way off the floor as gracefully as he can manage.

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see Rory sing!”  Wyatt jumps up in one smooth move.

 

“Ha ha, well see ya next time Wyatt.” 

They high five and as Wyatt gets ready to join his mum he turns, “Don’t wait up!”

 

Alex walks over to Matt as he watches Wyatt enter the theatre with his mum.  “That kid is amazing!”  He says in a low voice to Alex.

 

Wrapping an arm around his waist and looking up to him, “I think you’re pretty amazing as well.”  He smiles at her as they turn to enter the theatre and take their seats.   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The play is spectacular.  Arthur’s low key performance manages to endear him ever further to the audience.  It is easy to see theatre is his element, this is where he shines.  Of course they all go backstage to congratulate him on a wonderful performance.  Champagne and wine seems to flow about with their glasses being refilled often.  Out of practice and not really suppose to be drinking Matt is feeling it and looks for a place to sit.

 

Spying him amble to a chair from across the room, she heads his way.  “Hey there Sweetie.” 

 

“Hey Kingston.”  She sits down next to him, her hand slipping into his, as they take in the hustle and bustle of the backstage.  Leaning into her he asks, “Do you think we could head home now?”

 

She looks at him warily.  “You alright, Matt?”

 

“Yeah, just a bit too much birthday for this old man.”  She laughs at him helping him up as they make their way around saying their good-byes.  Karen and Arthur are going out with the cast and will see them home later.  Steven and Sue are staying a bit longer.  They insist they take the car home and then send it back around for them.

 

About five minutes into the drive, Matt falls asleep on her shoulder.  Arriving at her townhouse she wakes him enough to sleepwalk him to bed.  “Happy Birthday Matt”, she says as she tucks him in.  Too keyed up from the evening she heads to the kitchen to make a cuppa.  Relaxing on the sofa sipping her brew she reflects on the events of the day.  It’s not long before the cuppa has done its magic and she slips into bed next to Matt. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

He stumbles into the kitchen zeroing in on the coffee.  Without his usual humongous helping of sugar he gulps a large portion of the hot liquid while holding himself up on the counter.  “A little too much birthday there Matt?” she asks while peering over her own coffee.

 

“I thought I didn’t drink last night.  When did I get to be such a lightweight?”  She can’t help laughing at him.  “Not funny, Kingston!”  He shuffles over to the table flopping into the chair opposite her holding his mug tightly with both hands.  He moves his right hand to prop up his head while his left continues to feed himself coffee.

 

“You should be fine in a couple of hours.  I checked in with Dr. Cross’s nurse this morning.  She said while it’s not ideal for you to drink with your medication as long as it was just a little you should be fine.”  He nodded at her wincing at the throbbing at his temple.  “Oh, she did say you might have a bear of a hangover though.”

 

He looks over to see her smirking at him.  “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

 

“No, not at all Sweetie.”  She tries to hide a smile behind her hand.

 

“You’re just mean, Kingston.  Just mean.”  He continues to sip at his coffee.

 

After a few minutes she slides her tablet over to him.  “This might cheer you up.  You made the front page of the _Mail_ this morning.”

 

“How can that be good news?”  He looks down to see a picture of himself and Wyatt sitting on the floor of the theatre both obviously laughing.  The headline reads: ‘The Doctor is Back!’  “Oh that kid was a riot Kingston, smart as anything.” 

 

He scrolls down looking for additional photos and to read the article.  He doesn’t notice how quiet she has become.  When he finishes the article he looks up to see a far away look in her eyes.  Reaching over he slides his hand over hers rousing her from her thoughts.  “Hey there, why so sad?”

 

Reaching over she takes the tablet from him.  She looks at the picture of him and Wyatt engaged in conversation on the lobby floor.  “This….you can’t have that with me.  How can you deny yourself when it is so obvious you would be a fantastic father?”

 

“What?”  His head is pounding and he is thoroughly confused at this moment.

 

“You should have this.”  She points to the picture on the tablet.

 

“What?”

 

“A child.”  He sputters his coffee onto the table.

 

“A child?  Where is this coming from?”  He holds his head because now it is pounding for more than one reason.

 

She is quiet, her eyes focused on the photo.  “I..I can’t give you that.  I can’t give you a child.”

 

Putting his cup down, he reaches for her again her hand twining with his own.  “That’s not true.  You have already given me a wonderful child and I love her to pieces.”

 

She smiles at him but it doesn’t quite reach all the way to her eyes.  “I know you love Salome and she loves you.  But you should have a child of your own and that’s not possible with me.”

 

He rises from his seat going to her and plopping into her lap.  “Matt!  You’re too big to sit on my lap.”  She tries pushing him off.  He quickly rises, scoops her up, and plops her on his own lap as he takes her seat.

 

“Better?”  She laughs at him at his silliness and his heart swells that he could make her smile.  He holds her close breathing in the fragrance of her hair and admiring how they fit so perfectly together as if it had always been designed that way.  Leaning back he lifts her chin so he can look into her eyes. 

 

“Alexandra, there is nothing I would deny you.  If you need a child to complete our family; I will do whatever it takes to make that happen.  If you think that is what I need well…. it would be like the cherry on top but I don’t need it.  All I need is you.”  She looks up at him with hesitant eyes, pushing her lip through her teeth in that way that is so distracting to him. 

 

“Have you noticed how we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle matched up long ago yet it took us so long to find each other?  I think we were always meant to be we just had to figure that out.  Whether there is just us or we decide to expand our family by some means there will always be us. Now that I have you I am not going to let you slip away, ever.”  He leans down kissing her with forever on his lips; she responds with eternity on hers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later with his strength returning, he decides to increase his physical stamina by falling back into some of his footballer routines.  Arthur had given him a ball for his birthday since he had mentioned to him he could practice if he had his ball.  He is working on an impressive string of upsies when Alex catches him playing with the ball in the house.  “What are you doing?”  Startled he jerks his foot causing the ball to go in the wrong direction.  He goes crashing after it, colliding himself into the wall. 

 

She immediately races to him. “Matt!  Matt! Are you ok?”  

 

“Yeah, I’m fine!”  She doesn’t seem to believe him and is checking his head for bumps and bruises.  “Alex, I’m fine, really.  It’s not like I don’t fall all the time.” 

 

When it appears he really is ok she becomes hysterical screaming how he has to be more careful and that he can’t go back to the hospital, and that she can’t take it if anything happens to him.  He gapes at her.  She is a sight with tears flowing and her face a combination of rage and panic. 

 

Reaching out to her, she backs away.  “Alex, I’m ok.  Really…..I’m going to be fine.”  Slowly he approaches her like the wounded animal she is until he can take her into his arms.  When he holds her she finally breaks down, tears streaming, sobs really.  Her arms tighten around him afraid to let go.

 

He continues to hold her, trying to comfort her.  For the first time he realizes how immensely difficult this has been for her.  It seems like forever she cries.  His heart breaks knowing he is the reason for her tears.  Rocking her he tells her over and over that he’s alright, that everything will be alright.  He only hopes she believes him. 

 

After some time her sobs begin to slow and her breathing becomes calmer.  He just holds her tighter.  She’ll let him know when she is ready to talk.  He feels her begin to pull away, her head down trying to hide her tears (like he doesn’t already know).  “Alex?”  His hand cups her face turning it up to his, her eyes meet his.  “Alex I am so very sorry for causing you pain.  I never want to be the reason you cry, ever and yet I fear I have caused quite a bit of it these past few months.”  He wipes the tears from her cheeks, pressing a kiss to each eyelid.  “I love you.”  Hearing him say the words she has longed to hear, she clings to him tighter.  “I don’t want to do anything that will ever take me away from you again.”  He leans down and kisses her gently on the lips.

 

She looks intently into his eyes as they part.  “You…..you love me?”

 

He can’t help but laugh.  “Was there ever any doubt?”  She looks away hiding her expression from him.  “Hey…hey look at me.  Really?”

 

“Well you hadn’t really said, not really….I thought you might but I …….”

 

“Oh Alex!  I am such a daft idiot.  I really haven’t told you before now?”  She shakes her head.  His hand grazes her cheek as she looks into his eyes.  “Alex I do love you with all of my heart.  The first day I ever saw you you captured my heart and since that day it has always been yours.  It took me a long time to figure that out and even when I did I was sure that you wouldn’t want me but I am and will always be yours.”  They gaze intently into each other’s eyes before he bends down capturing her lips in his. 

 

“Matt, I love you.  I knew it that day I came to the studio….well to be honest I have known it for a lot longer.  I just didn’t think you would feel the same way.”

 

“I do.”  He kisses the tip of her nose before moving to her lips.  Quickly their kiss becomes heated and his hands begin to wander.

 

She pulls away, “No, we can’t – not yet.” 

 

He gapes at her.  “Why not?”

 

“Because the doctor doesn’t think it is a good idea yet.”

 

“Well I’m the Doctor and I think it would be a fantastic idea!”  His eyes are dark with lust.

 

“Actually technically you’re not the Doctor anymore.  You regenerated, remember?”

 

“Well…..I still want to make love to you.”  He kisses down her neck, nibbling behind her ear.

 

Starting to lose all reason she forces herself to push him away.  “I want that too darling but not until I know it’s safe….. for you.”

 

He wants to ignore the doctor and make love to the woman he loves.  It is then that he remembers his mother’s words about Alex.  He remembers her saying that showing Alex love was to take care of himself, to not give her anything to worry about, and to let her know how glad he was each and everyday that she was in his life.  He realizes that disregarding her concerns would be selfish. 

 

“Ok love, we’ll wait ……because I love you and I don’t want you to worry about me.  But I would like it noted that nothing is going to keep me from worshipping you as soon as the doctor gives me the all clear.”  He kisses her deeply and thoroughly.

 

“Looking forward to it.”  As she kisses him again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next week the doctor is pleased with his progress and gives him the all clear…..to go back to work.  He wants to wait until his next checkup in two weeks before clearing him for _“other activities”._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	23. Chapter 23

Matt is as nervous as a cat while Owen drives them to the studio.  “Honestly Matt calm down!  It’s way too early in the morning for all that energy.”  Alex admonishes him as he fidgets in his seat.

 

“I can’t help it Alex.  This is it!  I won’t be the Doctor after today.”  He sounds wistful and sad.

 

“Oh Matt, you will always be the Doctor.  Look at the previous Doctors during the 50th specials.  They still consider themselves the Doctor as do many of their fans.  For a whole generation out there you will always be ‘their Doctor’.”

 

“I suppose but it will never be this, not again.  As much as David loved coming back he also knew that Who had moved on without him.  I know it will and it should and I shouldn’t be sad.  This was my decision in the first place but I am going to miss it.”  He looked out the window to the buildings that made up the Who studios.  He had spent so much time here in the past four years; it just seems unfathomable to think he won’t be coming back here anytime soon. 

 

Walking into the studio she turns to him giving him a quick kiss.  “I’ll see you later darling.”

 

“Later?  Where are you going?”

 

“Costuming.  They need me for a fitting before I get to hair/make-up.  I’m sure I will see you there later.”

 

He nods continuing on his trek to hair and make-up.  As he walks through the art department he sees the remnants of a Dalek in the corner, an old Cyberman head sits on a shelf sitting next to those creepy Weeping Angel babies and he tries to remember all those moments as they played out in the script.  ‘This has been a wonderful ride.’  He thinks to himself.

 

As soon as he walks in the hair and make-up trailer Babs rushes to give him a big bear hug.  “Hey there Babs.  I didn’t think I would see you today.”

 

“You don’t think I would let anyone else touch your gorgeous head now do you?”

 

He laughs.  “Of course not!  There are only two people in the world I let touch my head and you are one of them.”

 

“Should I be jealous?”  She flirts.

 

He looks at her a bit sheepishly.  “Well…..maybe a little.”  Smiling back at her.

 

“Ok you, sit yourself down so we can get you ready to be the Doctor one last time.”

 

She is just finishing up when Alex enters the trailer.  Babs catches the look on his face the moment he sees her.  “Well I don’t suppose I have to ask who the other person is.”  He looks at her knowingly.

 

Rising from his seat he kisses her on the cheek, “Sorry Babs but Alex already had dibs on me.”  He looks over to Alex.  “…….from the very beginning.”

 

As he passes Alex he catches her around the waist giving her a chaste kiss.  “I’m off to costuming.  See you later.”

 

“See you later, darling.”

 

After getting dressed in his brown tweed he heads to props to pick up the sonic for the final time.  The prop guys are thrilled that he is on the mend and enjoy giving him a hard time about the inevitability of him breaking the sonic or the TARDIS console on his last day.

 

When he heads over to the TARDIS set he is besieged by crew members shaking his hand, patting him on the back, and giving him hugs.  The messages are mixed with glad he is well, and we are going to miss you.  It is bittersweet reminding him of that other day that he thought was going to be his last……. _and almost was_.

 

Entering the TARDIS through the blue doors he stops to take it all in.  All the little touches that probably no one sees except the actors make the set seem so so real.  He hasn’t spent as much time in this set as the previous one but it’s still HIS TARDIS.

 

Walking around the console his fingers lightly graze the knobs and levers.  Pausing he looks up at the time rotor almost feeling its presence.  No one else really gets that….. no one except those who have been the Doctor.  He and David talked about it late one night while they were waiting to film a scene.  He never felt he could share that with anyone else.  It was like David said there were some things that only someone who had played the Doctor would understand. 

 

He walks himself through his movements for the launch sequence a smile forming as he does, until one of the gizmos breaks off in his hand.  He quickly looks around to see if anyone is watching before slipping it in his jacket pocket.  ‘Don’t need the prop guys knowing about that, eh?’ 

 

He doesn’t see her watching him.  To be honest she came to check on him because ….well because she’s barely been away from him in months and she worries constantly about him.  Seeing him ‘bonding’ with his TARDIS makes her smile so much it almost hurts.  He really loves being the Doctor.  Sadly she thinks that this may be harder for him to leave than he thought.  After a few minutes she decides to head back to costuming leaving him to his private good-bye.

 

Luckily he hears their voices before they see him.  It gives him time to check his emotions and give one final private farewell to _his_ time machine. 

 

Practically sliding down the TARDIS steps he greets Jenna and Peter.  “Helllooo” He engulfs Jenna in a big hug lifting her off the ground.  “How’s my little tiny companion?”

 

“Put me down before you drop me!”  She admonishes.

 

“Oi!  I wouldn’t drop you.”

 

“Really?  Tell that to your sonic!”

 

He makes a face at her.  “That’s rude, Coleman!”  He turns his back on her and greets Peter.  “Peter, I am so honored that you would come in to do this extra scene for me.”

 

“Not a problem.  My wife was so thrilled that this is how it was going to play out that I would have definitely been in the doghouse if I _hadn’t_ come.”  Matt laughs.  “No honestly.  I am thrilled I could be here for this and I hope my Doctor can be…”

 

“Be who YOU want him to be.  That’s all you can do, man.  Be true to your version of the Doctor and they will believe in you.  At least that’s what I like to believe I did cause I sure as hell didn’t know what I was doing when I took over four years ago but somehow it all worked out.”  

 

Peter nods.  “Thanks.  I will do my best.”

 

The director comes over to talk to them about the scene as the crew sets things up around them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Alex is making her way to costuming Steven sees her.  “Well Doctor Song, what a delight to see you.”  He gives her a hug.  “How are you?”

 

Smiling at him, “I am doing well Steven.  It’s nice to be back to something that seems normal.”

 

He chuckles.  “Yes I suppose you haven’t had too much normal lately.  Of course, you know I don’t know if normal is something you’ll ever find with Matt around.”

 

“Oh I am so telling him you said that!”  They both laugh.

 

“So how is he anyways?”  Steven’s face turns more serious.

 

“He’s doing well.  He still gets tired but he’s improving everyday, the doctor took him off all his meds.  That’s made him happy.  He got to have his first lager last night in months.”

 

“I’m so glad, Alex.  So where is he anyways?”

 

“Oh he’s flying the TARDIS.”

 

Steven laughs knowingly.  “Ah, one last trip with Sexy eh?”

 

“Something like that.”  She says wistfully.

 

“Well I need to get over to set to talk to him and Peter.  I will see you later.”

 

“Peter’s here?”  She looks surprised.

 

“Yes, we need him for….. oh wait he hasn’t told you yet?”  She shakes her head.  “Well in that case I can’t tell you what we need him for.”

 

She smacks him on the shoulder.  “Oh come on Steven it’s not like I won’t find out soon enough.”

 

“No, no sorry Alex.  You know how it is.  Spoilers!”  Shaking her head she leaves him to head to costuming.  Alex didn’t want to admit it but she really, really dislikes being on this side of spoilers.  Maybe she did enjoy herself a bit too much when it was her keeping the secrets.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steven arrives on set just as Toby finishes talking to Matt and Peter.  “Doctors!  How lovely to see you both.”  He shakes Peter’s hand and gives Matt a one arm hug.  “So are we ready to do this?”  They both nod.  He leaves walking over to Toby who calls everyone to their places.

 

Matt stands next to the console with Peter and Jenna opposite him.  They are using a special camera to just shoot Matt while another camera shoots Peter and Jenna from the side.  Their hoping to keep the taping short before Matt is worn out.  “And action!”

 

Doctor11:  “This is Emergency Protocol R.  If this has been activated then I have either regenerated or died.  I am hoping I regenerated because otherwise I am talking to no one right now.  Right, anyhow.  Doctor before you do anything else I need you to take my screwdriver to the Library.  It is quite overdue as you know.”  His tone gets more serious.  “Please, please don’t let her be alone any longer.  There isn’t another way.  Clara, make sure he does this without delay there is only so much time before it will be too late. Thank you for traveling with me and for being my friend.   And Doctor do stay out of the shadows.  It’s been way too long since they had a proper meal.”

 

“and cut! That was perfect in one take!”  Jenna hugs Matt, him holding on a bit longer.  He needs to vacate the set so they can film the next scene.  Walking off the TARDIS set seems familiar and yet strange at the same time.  He won’t be back.  This was his last scene ever filmed in there.  He comes over and sits next to Stephen who looks over to him but says nothing.

 

They watch together as Peter’s Doctor along with Clara fly the TARDIS to the Library.  He knew this day would be hard but it is proving to be much harder than he thought.  When they are finished Stephen, Peter, Jenna, and the crew head over to the next soundstage to film the next scene, where the Doctor12 takes Doctor11’s screwdriver to the Library. 

 

He stays behind in his chair staring at the TARDIS set going over the past four years in his head.  He is lost in thoughts when she comes up behind him.  Placing her hand on his shoulder he jumps jostled from his thoughts.  “I’m sorry darling.  I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

He takes her hand pulling her around the chair and into his lap.  “It’s ok.  Just thinking.  It has been a wonderful ride hasn’t it Kingston?”

 

“Yes, it has darling.  You should be very proud of the work you did here.”

 

“And the people I got to know.”  He smiles at her.

 

“Yes, that too!  Some of your best friends are because of Who, mine too.”

 

“Yeah!”  He is quiet, just holding her and remembering.

 

After a bit she startles him from his thoughts again.  “So are you going to tell me what I am filming today?  I assume I have some lines to learn.” 

 

He grins back at her.  “It’s been driving you crazy hasn’t it?”  He teases.

 

“No, not really.”  She tries to act nonchalant but he’s not buying it.

 

“Ah uh sure Kingston.  It’s not so much fun being the one left out now is it?”  She didn’t want to admit he was right but he could see right through her.  “Oh, I am so loving this!”

 

“Oh you!”  She smacks him on the shoulder.  He gives her a kiss.  

 

“Ok, I guess I need to tell you.  Actually it would be easier if I showed you.  Come with me.”  They walk over to editing where he asks Marcy if they can view the new footage.  She sets it up for them.  “Alex, so this is the scene before the one you and I will be filming a little later.”  Marcy hits play.

 

He watches her face as she realizes what is going to happen.  She is surprised, delighted, and then of course there are the tears.  “Oh Matt, he’s going to go back for her?”

 

“He did say he would always be there for her.”

 

“Actually I believe it was her who told him he would always be there for her.”  She teases.

 

He chuckles.  “Well in any case.  She won’t be alone anymore.”  She nods, sniffling.  They look down to see Marcy crying as well.

 

“What?” she says.  “It’s so beautiful….and you haven’t even filmed that scene yet.  I don’t know how I am going to be able to get through the edit of that!”

 

“Speaking of which we best be going.  They are probably looking for us.  Thank you Marcy.  I’ll see you later.”  He takes Alex’s hand as they head over to the green screen set where his last ever scene as the Doctor would be filmed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking on to the set they see the exterior TARDIS set up in front of the large green screen.  Alex leaves him to speak to Toby to get further clarification on the scene.   Since Steven hadn’t written any dialogue they will be improvising so she wants to be sure of the tone and intent of the scene.  Matt is standing at the edge of the set rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.  He can’t help but have a feeling of déjà-vu.  This is eerily how he felt when he was filming his very first scene as the Doctor, and now it was his last.

 

Steven walks up beside him.  “So are you ready for this?” 

 

This seems to give Matt a focus and he settles on his feet.  “No, I can’t say I am.  It just doesn’t seem real yet.  Maybe it won’t until after the episode transmits.”

 

“It’s not easy to let the Doctor go.  Look at me?  Four decades later and I’m still writing stories about the Doctor and playing with Daleks.”

 

Matt laughs at that.  Steven clasps him on the shoulder, “Well let’s make history, shall we?”  He nods and heads over to the TARDIS.

 

Alex has finished her discussion with the director and is taking her mark.  He catches her eye giving her a wink before ducking inside the Big Blue Box.

 

“And action!”

 

River is standing in a field looking around at the natural landscape.  Her white tunic flows in the breeze as she feels the sun on her face, listening to the birds chirp.  Suddenly she hears a different sound, a sound she has not heard in some 400 years.  The breeze picks up, her heart begins to race at the possibility that it could be what she hopes it to be.

 

Behind her she hears the distinct sound of the TARDIS landing.  Slowly turning she is amazed to see the blue box standing before her.  Not actually sure if she is imagining it or if it is something Dr. Moon had created for her she is afraid to move her eyes transfixed on the doors.

 

Slowly the door opens and the Doctor saunters out straightening his bow tie, pulling on the lapels of his brown tweed jacket.  Seeing her he stops to take in the sight of her.  She is even more beautiful than he remembers.  Standing there he teases, “Hi honey, I’m home!”

 

She can’t believe that he is standing before her, her Doctor but she remembers the words so clearly and knows what she needs to say.  “And what sort of time do you call this?”

 

He walks over to her slowly hoping with each step that she is as glad to see him as he is to see her.  “Hello there wife!  Sorry it took me so long to get here.”

 

Coming closer to him she begins to think he really is here.  That really is him.  “Doctor?  Is that really you?”

 

He is right next to her now, reaching up to touch her cheek.  She leans into his palm, “It’s really me River.”

 

“How?  Why?”  She looks at him with such love.  Love that she has ached for for so long.

 

“I told you I hate endings.”  He pulls her into his arms.  “So now we never have to end!”  Then he kisses her.  When they part they both are sporting matching grins.  He picks her up and twirls her around.

 

“And cut!  That was fantastic!  And that’s a golden wrap for Matt Smith as the Doctor!”  He is still holding onto Alex when the crew starts their applause.  She pulls away from him so he can have this moment for himself.  He bows to the crew, the director, and a deeper bow for Moffat.  Despite his declarations that he is not a crier there are definitely tears wetting his cheeks.

 

The production assistants are passing out glasses of champagne for everyone on set.  Steven makes a toast and Matt gives a speech thanking everyone for four fantastic years.  After most everyone had shaken his hand or given him a hug he headed back to his trailer to take off the Doctor’s costume for a final time.

 

When he enters Alex is sitting on his sofa.  “There you are.  I wondered where you had gone off to.”

 

“I thought I should let you say your good-byes.”  He nodded.  “So how are you?”  He came over and flopped down next to her leaning his head back.

 

“Honestly I’m a bit knackered, which is ridiculous since I only filmed two scenes.”  He rubs his face with his hands.

 

Turning to look at him she props an arm up on the back of the sofa, “But that’s understandable darling.  You haven’t done anything this strenuous for two months.  Besides I think the emotions of the day may be playing a bit of a role in your exhaustion as well.”

 

He brings his hands down from his face twining his fingers through hers.  “Yeah, I didn’t expect to feel this…this emotional about it.  I might owe Kaz an apology for all the ribbing I gave her when she was leaving.”

 

She laughs moving her hand to his shoulder playing with the fabric of his coat.  “She might like that darling.”  Looking at him she asks, “Matt why are you wearing your brown tweed?  Didn’t your costume change to the purple one?”

 

He straightens pulling on the lapels of his jacket.  “Because this is what he always wore for her and the Ponds.  The purple tweed was his mourning outfit.  Now that he could be with her; he wouldn’t need to mourn her any longer.”

 

“Oh Matt that is…is so beautiful.”  She rested her head into his chest just holding him.  It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She awoke a bit disoriented as to where they were.  It had gotten darker and it took a few minutes to make out the inside of Matt’s trailer.  Willing herself to her feet she turned on a lamp then set about making them tea.  While the tea was steeping she roused Matt from his nap.  “Hmmph?  Alex?  Where are we?”  He looked around remembering his trailer.  “Oh!”

 

She brought him his cuppa along with her own.  Sitting next to him she tucked her legs under her while taking a sip of the strong brew.   “So are you ready to leave this all behind?”  Her eyes watching him carefully.

 

“I don’t think I have much choice any longer.”  He doesn’t look up as he sips his tea.

 

“That’s not what I asked you?” 

 

He peers over his cuppa at her seeing the concern on her face.  Putting his tea on the table he reaches for her hand.  “I’ll be alright, love.  It’s just a lot to process at the moment.”  She nodded.  “I’m grateful Steven gave me today.  I really did need to say my goodbye.  As hard as this will be; it would have been a whole lot harder without that.”

 

They finish their tea and change out of their costumes.  Matt insists on laying out the Doctor and River’s costumes on his bed positioning them like their sleeping.  He delights in thinking what the costume wrangler will think when she finds them here.  She just smiles at him and shakes her head.  Dressed in their coats and scarves they walk from the trailer to Owen’s awaiting car, pausing shortly to say a final good-bye to Doctor Who and crew.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well because this is what we all want to see and just in case we don't I had to at least pretend that this is how it plays out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me apologize for the length of this chapter. I had decided that I wanted this story to end on chapter 25 (Christmas Day). I hadn't realized how much need to be covered before we were ready for the last chapter. Also any edit errors we will blame on the sinus migraine. 
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve!

Despite saying good-bye to the Doctor, he wasn’t really done with Who.  There always seemed to be something that still required his attention.  The director had called asking him to re-record some dialogue for the Christmas Special.  Although ADR wasn’t his favorite thing to do he wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to be the Doctor again. 

 

That was good since while there they convinced him to do the Doctor’s voice acting for the latest video game.  He was thrilled to do it and besides he didn’t have anything else lined up professionally.  He kept reminding himself that he should probably be doing something about that.  Coming home to Alex each day he was so content that the thought of going on location had lost its appeal.

 

Since he was essentially done with Doctor Who it was time to vacate his BBC Cardiff flat.  He and Alex went there to pack his things.  He could tell that his mum had been there as the place was completely tidy.  Standing in the middle of the lounge he looked around thinking of all that had occurred here.  The times he studied scripts, ran lines with Karen, or Arthur, or Alex.  All the get togethers they had had here especially the four of them.  It seemed odd to be leaving this place behind.

 

She slid her arms around him looking up at him.  He looked down at her.  They didn’t need to speak they already knew what the other one was thinking.  “Well, probably should get started packing then.”  He said rubbing his hand over his face hoping she didn’t notice the dampness in his eyes.

 

It took much of the day to get things packed.  Even though he still had his place in London, this is where he had lived most of the past four years.  He had acquired quite of bit of stuff in his time here.  Alex found that getting Matt to throw anything out was more difficult than getting Salome to.  They were both such pack-rats.  She just shook her head. 

 

It was about supper time when they had closed the last box.  “So what you say we order some take-away darling, I’m famished.”

 

“Yes, our last meal here together.”  He sounded wistful.

 

“My goodness, aren’t you maudlin!  It’s not like it will be our last meal together ever.”  She mocked him.

 

“Yes, I know Kingston.”  He cuddled closer to her.  “It’s just our last time here.  The place we made so many memories together.”

 

She held him, her lips on his forehead as it rested on her shoulder.  “It is a special place…..but then anyplace is special when you’re there, darling.”

 

He raised himself up to look at her, “Do you really mean that?”

 

“Of course!”  Her hand grazes his cheek.  “You can even make a drab hospital room seem like home.”

 

He nuzzled against her hand.  “That’s only because you were there to brighten it up.”

 

“Flatterer!”

 

“I only speak the truth.”

 

“Oh shut up!”

 

“Make me!”

 

“I believe I will.”  She leans in taking his lips in hers.  Soon the kiss becomes heated with their hands exploring each other.  It’s not until he lays her down on the sofa does she come to her senses.

 

“Matt….Matt...stop”  Her hearts not really into it but she knows they can’t take this any further.  He continues to leave kisses on her throat working his way down through the opening of her blouse.  “Matt….Stop!”  She pushes him away a bit more forcefully than she meant to.  She immediately regrets her actions when she sees the look of dejection on his face.

 

“I’m sorry Kingston.  I thought…”  He sits at the other end of the sofa looking dazed and confused.  He thought he knew what they were to each other…..was he completely wrong?

 

“Matt…”  She tries moving closer to him but he stiffens.  “Matt it’s not that I don’t want to.  It’s…”

 

He cuts her off.  “It’s not?”

 

“No, you daft idiot!  Of course I want to but not until I know nothing bad is going to happen if we do.”

 

He inches closer to her.  “What do think would happen?  Like my head would explode or something?”  He teases her.

 

“Not funny!”  She hits him in the chest with both fists.

 

“Hey neither is that!”  He takes her hands in his kissing them both gently across her knuckles.  “I know your scared Alex but it’s going to be ok.  I promise.  I’m going to be ok.”  He pulls her into his chest rubbing circles along her back rocking them back and forth.  After a few minutes, he pulls back.  “Are you ready to get out of here?”

 

“What about take-away?” 

 

“I think I’d rather take you out instead.”  He leans down giving her a chaste kiss.  It’s his way of saying all is forgiven.

 

She smiles at him.  “I’d like that.”  They help each other off the sofa.  Surveying the packed boxes she looks back at him.  “What are we going to do about these?”

 

His eyes look around the flat seeing his life packed in box after box.  “Well I suppose I will have to make arrangements for movers to take them to a storage place.  At least until I’m ready to take it all back to my flat in London.”

 

“Well that’s silly.  Just have them bring it to the townhouse.”

 

He looks at her not clear what this really means.  Facing her, he takes her hand.  “Kingston, are you asking me to move in with you?”

 

She laughs at him.  “Darling, I thought we already did!”  He laughs too because it is so obvious that they had.

 

“Are you sure?”  He asks his eyes searching hers.

 

“There is nothing I have been more sure of in my life.”  She pushes up on her toes to give him a proper kiss.  “Now about dinner?  I’m starving!”

 

“Yes, dinner with my girl!  Let’s go!”  She smiles at him as she walks to the door.  He takes a moment to say his good-bye to this part of his life knowing that so much of the good of the last four years will remain with him.  They walk hand in hand from his flat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The 18th of November is a big day.  He has a checkup with Dr Cross and Dr. Braden.  Despite all the distractions of the past few weeks he has been anxiously awaiting this day.  He hopes when they leave the hospital today that he will have an ‘all clear’ and that he can finally make love to the woman he has loved these past four years.

 

Alex has been anxiously awaiting this day too.  Not only for the possibilities of her and Matt but she hopes it will alleviate her fears.  She has been so scared since all this happened.  The additional brain rupture requiring the second surgery did nothing to ease her mind.  She half expects another one to show up on today’s brain scan.  Trying not to worry Matt, she keeps all this to herself.

 

They are both as jumpity as a box of cats.  She kisses him good luck as he heads off for the series of tests that have been scheduled for today.  Alex finds herself sitting in yet another waiting room waiting to hear about the man she loves.  With so much time on her hands, she thinks about how different her life is now that it was that first time she sat in the ER waiting room.

 

Matt loves her, he really loves her.  She loves him, well she’s known that for a long time now but now he knows it.  It has seemed so easy.  Not all the medical drama but her and Matt.  They just fit.  The ease of their friendship with each other so easily morphed into their domestic relationship.  It’s hard to know how to describe their relationship.  For all intense and purposes they live together. 

 

They sleep in the same bed and share all of the things that domestic partners do except for sex.  Yes, they kiss and have taken it a bit further several times but they haven’t crossed that barrier yet.  ‘What if mutter is right?  What if he needed me to mother him back to health?  What will happen when he is declared well?’  She hates that these doubts creep into her thoughts.  She hates that her mother can undermine her when she isn’t even in the room.

 

She shakes them off deciding to pace the hallways for awhile.  Seeing other people helps distract her from her doubts and remind her why she is there.  ‘Matt is going to be fine.  We are going to be fine….no wait, not fine…amazing!’  Lost in her thoughts she almost doesn’t hear her name being called.

 

Finally turning she sees one of the nurses that took care of Matt.   Eileen she thinks is her name.  “Alex, how are you?”

 

“I’m doing well, Eileen.  Thank you for all you did for Matt and me while he was here.”

 

She blushes.  “Just part of the job.  How is that gorgeous husband of yours?”

 

It’s Alex’s turn to blush.  “Well he is here for a series of tests and a follow-up with the doctors.”

 

“How has recovery been?”  She inquires.

 

“It’s been a lot slower than either one of us wanted it to be but it’s been good.  He got to go back to work a few weeks ago.  That’s helped give him something else to focus on.  All said I think we have been pretty lucky.”

 

“Yes, well I’m sure having you by his side gave him plenty of focus and reason to get better.  You couldn’t have been a more devoted wife.”

 

Alex leans closer, “I need to tell you.  I’m not really his wife – not in real life anyways.”

 

Eileen registers surprise, “Are you sure about that?  It’s rare to see someone as dedicated to someone as you were or someone as in love as he was.  Maybe you aren’t in the legal sense but I think you are in all that matters.”

 

It was Alex’s turn to be surprised. “Um, thank you.  You have no idea how much I needed to hear that today.”

 

Eileen pats her on the arm, “I best be getting back to the nurses station.  Tell him I said hi and best wishes to you both.”

 

“Best wishes to you too.  Thank-you.”  Alex waves as Eileen heads down the hall.  Alex can’t help but have a smile on her face after that.

 

The waiting is still ridiculously hard.  It has been hours and Matt is still in the lab.  Maybe she should have asked Arthur or Steven to come with them but she has already imposed on them too much as it is.  Looking through the umpteenth magazine she was startled when he flopped down in the seat next to her.  “Matt!  Oh my goodness you startled me.”

 

“Sorry Kingston.”  He laid his head on her shoulder.  “Missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.  How did the tests go?”

 

“Well they wouldn’t tell me a thing.  Just poked and prodded, put me through about every machine I think they have here.  I’m beat….and starving!  Can we go get something to eat?”

 

“Of course, but what about your test results?”

 

“I gave Dr. Cross my cell number.  He wants to consult with Dr. Braden, who is in London, so he’s going to text me when their ready to go over the results.”

 

“But it will be today, right?”  She didn’t mean to sound so anxious.

 

“Yes, he assured me it would be today.”  He gets up taking her hand.  “So what you hungry for?”

 

They go to a lovely Indian restaurant around the corner.  Arthur had gotten take-away there many a time for her.  They were nearly finished when he got the text from Dr. Cross.  He responded that they were on their way back to the hospital.

 

After what seems like an interminable period of time where the doctor explains the tests performed and what they were looking for he finally, finally lets them know that everything came back negative.  There are no indications of an aneurysm or any other brain bleeds.  Dr. Cross wants him to come back in six months for another battery of tests but for now he is _cleared for all activities_. 

 

They are both ecstatic!  He jumps up pulling her into his arms.  He holds her close, his arms around her waist, his face on her shoulder, the smell of her hair fills his nostrils.  He is so grateful to her, for willing him back to life, and for never giving up on him.  “I can’t wait to get you home.”  He whispers in her ear.

 

After thanking Dr. Cross they head back to Alex’s townhouse…. home.  Matt nearly falls asleep on the ride there.  When they get there he tries to act as if he is not as tired as he obviously is.  This is a big day or night for them but she knows he is not up for it no matter how much he wants to be.  “Darling, could we go lie down for a bit?  I’m a bit knackered after the events of the day.”

 

“Are you sure Alex?”  She notices he’s barely holding himself up so she puts her arms around him.

 

“I just want to hold you in my arms knowing you are well and that we have our entire lives ahead of us.”

 

“I love you.”  He leans down for a sweet kiss.

 

“I love you.”  She steers them towards the bedroom, closing the door, and lying in each others arms.  She feels a freedom she hadn’t felt before.  The fear had been lifted and it was just about her and Matt now.  She couldn’t wait to start this new chapter in their lives.  They both were smiling as they drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They wake up in each other’s arms.  The sun is already streaming through the curtains.  “Is it morning already?”

 

She looks at the clock on the bedside table confirming that it is already half 7.  “I guess we were more tired than we thought.”

 

He catches her off guard when he takes her in his arms her back against the pillows while he hovers above her.  “Good morning Alex.”  He leans in for a kiss that he has no intensions of keeping chaste.  Pressing himself closer to each part of her he marvels at the perfect fit of her to him.  Despite it being morning he delights in the taste of her.  She ignites in him a passion that he does not want to contain, and he is thrilled with the idea that he no longer has to.  She is his and he is hers and they can finally, finally be together in the most intimate sense of the word.  Just as his lips move to her neck there is a knock at the bedroom door.  “Alex?  Are you awake?” 

 

His head falls to her chest.  “I’m going to kill her.”  He murmurs to Alex.

 

She giggles at him.  “Yes, Karen.  Just a minute.”  Untangling herself from Matt she walks over to the door.

 

Karen looks quite apologetic as she opens the door.  “I’m sorry to bother you but both of your phones have been buzzing out her for about a half hour.  I thought it might be important.”

 

Alex’s face falls.  “Yes, thank you.  Let me go get them.”  She goes down the hall where she left her bag when they came home.  Sure enough there were three missed calls on Matt’s and two on hers.”  She brings them back to the bedroom where Matt is still lying in bed waiting for her.

 

“It seems were popular this morning.  Steven’s called you twice and it looks like the other number might be from the BBC studios.”  Holding her phone up for him to see.  “He’s called me twice as well, probably looking for you.  I suppose we should call him back.”

 

He just looks at her like you have got to be kidding.  “Why do the Scots have it in for us?”

 

She laughs at him.  “I don’t think they mean to darling.”  She leans into him capturing his lips with hers.  He was just beginning to forget about the phone calls when the phone rings again.

 

Reaching for the phone he sees its Moffat.  He shows her the screen, “Are you sure about that!?!”  It’s her turn to fall to his chest.  He answers the phone with a bit too much anger in his voice.  “What!?!”

 

“And hello to you to.”  He hears Steven’s Scottish brogue coming through the phone.

 

He sits himself up causing Alex to sit up as well.  A little more sheepishly, “Sorry Steven, it’s just….oh nevermind.  What can I do for you?”

 

“I’m guessing I haven’t called at the best time.”  He sounds rather apologetic.

 

He’s feeling guilty for his outburst.  Afterall where would he be if Steven hadn’t taken a chance on him four years ago?  “No, it’s fine.  What’s up?”

 

“Well there’s an opportunity here at the BBC and you were the first person I thought of.  I wanted to give you the chance at first crack at it before it goes public.”

 

Intrigued he wanted to know more, “Um ok, what would this opportunity be?”

 

“Can you come down to the BBC offices?  We can talk about it then.”

 

“Sure, when?”

 

“Today?”

 

“Today?”  He looks over to Alex not wanting to go anywhere today but this bed.

 

“Yes!  If you pass on the project we need to get the feelers out pretty quick.  Can you meet say at 10?”

 

“Yeah I can do 10.  Um, did you need Alex too?  We noticed you called her phone as well.”

 

“I was actually trying to get a hold of you but please tell the lovely Ms. Kingston hello for me.”

 

“Will do.  Ok, Steven see you at 10.”  He disconnects the call tossing the phone on the bed.  Turning to Alex, “Are you sure they don’t have a conspiracy against us?”

 

Giggling she asks, “So what did Steven want?”

 

“He says that there is an opportunity at the BBC that he thought I would be interested in.  I can’t imagine what that would be.  I mean I think it’s a little soon for me to show up in another BBC project.  Won’t everybody just expect me to be the Doctor?”

 

“I don’t know.  What is the project?”

 

“He wouldn’t say.  He wants me to meet him at the BBC offices at 10.”  He looks at the clock to see it’s nearly 8 already.  “I suppose I should get in the shower although I would really rather just stay in bed with you.”  He wraps himself around her nuzzling into her neck.

 

Within minutes they hear the sounds of Karen and Arthur arguing from the kitchen.  He raises himself up.  “Ok, I give up.  The Scots win.  I’m heading to the shower.”

 

She can’t help but laugh at him.  “Really darling, do you think they are doing it on purpose?  Arthur isn’t even a Scot.”

 

“He’s a Scot by association!  Oh and Steven said hi.”  He gives her a quick kiss before leaving for the shower.

 

She smiles as she watches him walk to the ensuite.  ‘God he is gorgeous.’  She lies there for several minutes thinking about Matt….and herself…..and them being together.  As much as she tried to play it off she’s as frustrated as he is that they couldn’t spend the day in bed.

 

He heads out for his meeting leaving her to herself.  She hasn’t had much time to herself these past months.  She takes the opportunity to catch up with a few friends, namely Jen.  It was hours before she heard from Matt. 

 

‘ _Moff wants to take us to dinner.  Can’t wait to tell you about the project!!!  Can you be ready at 7?  I’ll be home before that to change. XXOO’_

_“Yeah, sure.  What’s the project?’_

_‘Sorry, Spoilers Kingston!!!!’_ She laughed.  ‘Oh boy, here we go again’, she thought.

 

_‘I’m going to have to pry it out of you!!’_

_‘You’re welcome to try!!!!!!  Looking forward to your methods!!!  xxoo’_

 

He rushes in the door a little after 6 and heads straight to the shower.  She has already showered but hasn’t decided what to wear yet.  She pops her head in the bathroom, “Matt, where are we going?  What should I wear?”

 

“Not sure but he told me to wear a suit if that helps.”  Through the shower glass she can see the water hitting his body.  It’s not her fault if she lingered a little longer than she needed to.  Smiling she goes to pick out something sexy from her wardrobe.

 

He enters the bedroom with his towel slung low around his hips, his chest still damp, and his hair dripping.  She is sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.  When he looks her way he is surprised at the way she is looking at him.  “What?”

 

“Oh nothing, just enjoying the view.”  She purrs as her eyes take him in fully.

 

He saunters over to her leaning down for a kiss.  In a low voice, “You are making this impossible for me to think professionally when all I want to do is strip that dress off of you and kiss every inch of you.”

 

As her hands brush the beads of water from his chest she chokes out, “I’ll try to be good…..at least until we get back home.”  She pushes him backwards and sashays out the door.

 

He is finding it uncomfortable to finish getting dressed.  He tries putting her out of his mind so he can but who is he kidding she has never be far from his mind in years.

 

When she closes the bedroom door, she leans heavily against it.  ‘My god, when did my thoughts of him get so sensual?’  When she thinks about it she realizes….always!  It’s just since he was in the hospital she had pushed away those thoughts focusing only on getting him well.  Now they seem to be back with a burning desire to be fulfilled. 

 

They meet Steven, Sue, and several BBC producers for dinner.  She learns they have asked him to direct a movie about the Manchester United football team.  Matt is practically bouncing out of his seat with excitement.  He has wanted to try more directing and for it to be about a sport that is and has been a huge part of his life.  He is beyond excited.  She is so proud of him. 

 

The evening is a success for him professionally.  It’s been two months since he has done any real drinking though and despite her caution for him to take it easy he indulged a bit too much on the wine and champagne.  The driver helps her get him up the stairs into the townhouse.  She walks him the rest of the way to the bedroom.

 

“Kingston, I’m going to be a director!”  He says as he falls towards the bed.

 

“Yes dear, I know.  Now let’s get you out of these clothes.”  She pulls his coat down his arms.

 

“Kingston, are you tryin to take ‘vantage of me?  Cause I got to tell you….I’m ok with that!”  He falls back on the bed.  She loosens his tie, removing it then begins to work on the buttons of his shirt.  He looks up at her.  “God, you’re gorgeous!  Do you know that?  Have I told you that?”

 

“Yes, honey you have but I don’t mind if you say it as often as you like.”  She pulls him by his arms so she can get his shirt off. 

 

He leans into her.  “God you smell so good.  I have dreamed about how good you smell.”  He starts to nuzzle her neck.  “I love you….so much.”

 

“I love you too Sweetie.”  It’s at that moment that she realizes he has fallen asleep.  She gently lays him back onto the pillows.  Removing his shoes and his trousers she nestles him into the covers.  She can’t help watching him sleep. 

 

He looks so peaceful…..and happy.  It’s nothing like when he was in the coma and looked so lifeless.  She shudders remembering that time not that long ago when she thought she was going to lose him forever.  Changing into her pajamas she slips in next to him in the bed.  He instinctively curls around her murmuring ‘I love you’. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex has been up for hours before his eyes flutter open.  He is dismayed to find himself alone in the bed.  Looking around he sees a note on the nightstand.  ‘Good Morning Darling!  You may have had a bit of a good time last night.  Take the pills and drink the water.  Love Alex.  xxoo’

 

He did as instructed but found he also needed the loo.  He also found his head hurt tremendously in an upright position.  He quickly crawled back into bed.

 

Hearing him rustling about the bedroom she came back to check on him.  He was hiding under the covers, soft moans escaping from beneath.  Gently she sat on the side of the bed peeling the covers down.  “Ugh Kingston!  It’s too bright in here.”  Grabbing them back over his head.

 

Smirking at him, “I’m sorry darling.  I tried to warn you that you weren’t up to your usual amount of drinking.”  He uncovered one eye giving her a murderous look.  She adjusted the blinds and closed the drapes to make it darker in the room.  “I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I leave.”

 

He flopped the covers down.  “Leave?  Leave where?”

 

“Remember I told you I was going to go look for a dress for the 50th party.  Well, when I was talking with Nic yesterday she insisted on coming with me.  She says she doesn’t want me wearing anything that will embarrass her.  She should be here any minute.” 

 

“I should be angry that we can’t spend the day right here in bed but I don’t think I would be much good anyways.”

 

“Tonight darling.  We will have the night to ourselves.  Just rest and recover.  I should be home about supper time.”  She leans over giving him a quick kiss good-bye.  “I love you.”

 

He nestles himself back into the covers. “Love you too.”  Hearing her sister knocking at the door, she shuts the bedroom door, and heads down the hall to let her in.

 

When she opens the door she is greeted by not just her sister but her mother as well.  “When I mentioned to mum that I was going to see you today; she insisted on tagging along.”

 

“I hope that is alright Alexandra?”  Alex realizes she has been standing there with her mouth hanging open.

 

“No, of course it is.  I just wasn’t expecting you.  Come in its cold out.”  She gives her mother a hug. 

Nic stands behind her mum mouthing ‘Sorry’. 

 

She then hugs her sister.  “A little warning next time.”  She whispers into her sister’s ear.  Nic nods as they part.  “So do you want tea or should we head out?”

 

“I think we should probably get going.  It’s supposed to snow later today.  We’ll want to head back before it gets too heavy.”  Nic says.  Alex gathers her coat, gloves, and scarf so they can head out.  Nic insists on driving since her car is already warmed up.  Sitting in the back seat she decides to give Matt fair warning by sending him a text.

 

_‘My mum showed up with Nic this morning.  Not sure if we will see you later or not but thought you should be prepared.  Love you xxoo’_

He slept for several more hours before the growling in his stomach forced him to seek food.  Pulling on his joggers and t-shirt he shuffled out to the kitchen.  She had left out for him everything for him to make tea along with two wrapped scones and two more painkillers next to a glass of water.  Leaning against the glass was a note:  ‘Hope you’re feeling better.  Love Alex xxoo’

 

Sitting at the table he managed the tea and scones.  The painkillers were beginning to work on his headache.  He decided a shower would make him feel better.  On the way is when he saw Alex’s text.  He started to feel his head ache again at the thought of Margarethe’s disapproving stares.

 

When he got out of the shower he decided to check on Alex.  Finding his phone he sent her a text:

 

_‘So how’s shopping going? xxoo’_

_‘Oh fabulous!  She hates everything I pick out.  Why did I think this would be a good idea?  xxoo’_

_‘It will be ok love.  I’m sure I will love whatever you pick out.  xxoo’_

_‘Thanks darling.  I’ll see you later.  xxoo’_

 

He decided to do a little research on Manchester United.  Of course he knew who they were but not the full history.  After a few hours of Internet research he got up to stretch.  That was when he noticed the snow falling.  Moving to the window he smiled at the simple beauty of snowflakes falling.  Looking down the street he realized it had been snowing for awhile already and the roads were already covered.  He immediately became concerned for Alex and her family.

 

_‘Hey love where are you?  The snow is coming down pretty hard.  xxoo’_

_‘I’m cross town trying on the millionth dress.  These two are never going to approve anything I like!!!!!  xxoo’_

After a quick check of the weather on the Internet he could see that the snow had been even heavier towards Surrey.

 

_‘This may not be what you want to hear but I don’t think they should head back to Surrey tonight.  The roads are even worse in that direction.  xxoo’_

_‘I suppose I can get them a hotel room.’_

_‘You will do no such thing!! We have plenty of room right here.’_

_‘Are you insane?!?!?’_

_‘Possibly, but you are not putting your mum and sister up in a hotel when we have perfectly good beds right here.’_

_‘You may live to regret this.’_

_‘It will be ok love.  Now what time should I expect you?  I will get dinner ready.’_

_‘Ok, now you really are scaring me….your cooking?’_

_‘I am a perfectly capable cook….I just don’t do it very often.’_

_‘Ok, this sounds crazy but I am going to trust you.  We should be back in about an hour depending on the roads.’_

_‘Be careful.  I love you.  xxoo’_

 

After a quick inventory of the fridge and the pantry he decided to make meatloaf with diced carrots and red potatoes.  It was simple enough and the oven would warm the house a bit.  After it was in the oven he tidied up, set the table, and then made a fire in the fireplace.  He was reading on the sofa when he heard them coming to the door.

 

He opened the door as they arrived.  “I’m so glad you made it back safely.  I was getting worried.  Let me help you with your coat.”  He said to Alex’s mum.  She let him take her coat hanging it on the hook by the door.  He offered to take Nic’s as well.  “Go warm yourself by the fire.  I’ll get you some tea.”  He wrapped his arms around Alex as soon as she had hung her coat.  “I’m glad your home.”  He then gave her a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen.

 

As Alex walked through the lounge she noticed that he had cleaned and the table was set.  She also couldn’t miss the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.  Just as she was about to enter the kitchen he came out with a tray ready with tea.  “Kingston, go sit by the fire and get warm.  I got this.”  After they had a few sips of tea they moved from the hearth to the sofa, he sat in the chair nearest the kitchen.

 

“It’s supposed to snow through most of the night.  It might be late before you can head out tomorrow.”  He tells them.

 

“I better call Michael to let him know.”  Nic goes to retrieve her phone from her purse then heads upstairs for some privacy.

 

“I should probably call your father before he gets too worried.  Alexandra, can I use your phone?”

 

“Yes, of course.  You still haven’t gotten a mobile?”  She says as she hands her hers.

 

“What do I need with such a fancy thing?  How do you even use this thing?”  Alex laughs softly at her mother’s aversion to technology.  She pulls up her contacts clicking on her parent’s home phone number. 

“Just push call when you are ready to make the call.  You can use my bedroom if you like.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

As soon as her mother is out of sight she goes to Matt sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his shoulder.  “Have I ever told you that you are the most wonderful man in the world?”

 

“Maybe…but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”  He leans over kissing her softly.  “Hard day?”

 

“I’d rather not relive it but at least we found a dress that I was happy with and they said they wouldn’t ‘die of embarrassment’ if I wore it so I suppose it was a success.  I’m still not so sure about having them here though.”

 

He stroked her back, “I am.  If for no other reason that me mum would have my head if she knew I let your mum and sister stay in a hotel.”  She giggled at that.  She would expect no less from Lynne.  “Besides I’d like to get to know them better and I want them to know me or is that what you’re afraid of?” 

 

She sits up looking at him.  “Of course not.  I want them to know you.  It’s just….my mum can be a bit….harsh.  She doesn’t really mean to be it’s just her.  I’m a little afraid she might run you off.”

 

He laughs at her but when she doesn’t laugh with him he just stares at her.  “You aren’t serious?”  She looks down at her hands resting on his chest.  “Hey look at me.”  He tips her chin up so his eyes meet hers.  “I’m not going anywhere.  You’re stuck with me.  I hope you’re ok with that.”

 

She smiles at him, “Very ok with that.”  Leaning in she kisses him letting him know how much.  Just then the oven timer goes off.

 

“I have to go get dinner out of the oven.  Why don’t you let your mum and sis know that dinner’s ready.”

 

Dinner is a pleasant affair.  Everyone seems to be on their best behavior.  Alex is amazed at Matt’s skills in the kitchen teasing him that he will have to show off his skills more often.  After dinner Alex gets them settled in Salome’s room.  Luckily there are two twin beds since Arthur and Karen are in the guest room.  Providing them with sleepwear and extra toothbrushes they seem to have all they need for the night.

 

He is sitting watching the fire when she comes back downstairs.  She snuggles up to him.  Her hand slips under his shirt caressing his chest; he turns towards her taking her lips in his.  Pulling back their eyes meet, she pulls him by his hands from the sofa and down the hall.  He stops, “Let me put out the fire, love.  I’ll be in in a minute.”  He kisses her before heading back to the lounge.

 

When he comes in she is lying in bed waiting for him.  He changes into his joggers and t-shirt before sliding into bed.  Reaching over to her he kisses her then slides down resting his head on her chest.  “Um, what happened to stripping my clothes off me and kissing every inch of me?”

 

He looks up at her like she is crazy, “With your mum right upstairs!?!  There is no way that the first time I make love to you I want to be thinking about your mum!”  He kisses her good-night.  “Good-night Kingston.”

 

“I knew letting them stay here was going to be a bad idea.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He wakes the next morning hearing lots of voices coming from the kitchen.  Deciding he should clean up before joining them he heads to the shower first.  Putting on his jeans and a dark blue jumper he makes his way down the hall.

 

The smell of bacon draws him into the kitchen.  He sees Alex at the stove making pancakes while Margarethe and Nicola are sitting at the table drinking tea.  They seem to be discussing holiday plans.  Coming up behind her he wraps his arms around her kissing her on her cheek.  “Good morning love.”

 

“Good morning Sweetie.  There’s tea ready and breakfast should be up soon.”

 

“You spoil me.”  He moves over to pour his tea.  “How are you ladies doing this morning?  Did you sleep well?”

 

“I slept like a baby.”  Says Nic  “Must be cause I was sleeping in a twin bed for the first time in …. well a long time.”  She laughs taking a sip of her tea.

 

Margarethe has been watching him quietly from behind her tea cup.  “Well not me.”  She puts down her tea cup.  “I don’t sleep well without your father nearby.”

 

Matt catches Alex’s eye knowing they feel the same way.  “Well breakfast is ready!  Darling will you get the syrup from the pantry.” 

 

They enjoy breakfast quietly.  “How are the roads looking this morning?”  He asks no one in particular.

 

“I talked to Michael this morning; he said the main roads near us are clear but the side roads are still a bit covered.  If it doesn’t decide to snow again we should be able to head out in a couple of hours.” Nic shares.

 

“I’m sure you’re anxious to get us out of your hair.”  Margarethe deadpans.

 

“Mutter!”  Alex warns.

 

“No, not at all!  I was just wondering when I should head out to clear the drive and clean off the car.”  He offers.

 

Nic jumps in.  “Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

 

“Well of course I do!  What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t take care of that for you?”  He brings another pancake to his plate. 

 

After breakfast Nic heads to the shower while Alex and her mum clean up the kitchen.  Matt bundles up to clear the drive and brush all the snow from Nicola’s car.

 

The air is thick in the kitchen as neither woman seems anxious to engage in conversation.  Finally Alex can take it no longer.  Resting her hands on the counter she looks at her mum, “What mutter?”

 

Margarethe just stares at her.  “I didn’t say a thing.”

 

“Yes, but you’re thinking it so out with it.”  She looks at her mother exasperated.

 

“You just seem so different when you are around him.  You seem…..happy.”  She observes.

 

Alex’s shoulders relax as she straightens to look at her mum, “I am happy mutter.  I don’t know why you find that so hard to believe.”

 

“Alexandra”  She comes closer placing her hand on her arm.  “I worry about you.  That’s what mutter’s do.  You will do the same for Salome.”  Alex nods.  “He seems like a nice boy.”  Alex glares at her.  “…a nice man but he is still so young.  Is he really ready to settle down?  It’s not just you you have to think of, you have to think about Salome as well.”

 

She turns to face her mum.  “Mutter I have thought of all these things…..for so very long.  I was drawn to him from the moment we met but I kept trying to convince myself of all these reasons why we shouldn’t be together.  But mutter….”  Her eyes dance with joy.  “everyday he would do something that had me falling in love with him even more.  He doesn’t care that I’m older, he really doesn’t.  He doesn’t care that I have been divorced except for the pain that it has caused me.  He loves Salome and she loves him.  From the moment they met on set they have been inseparable.  He loves me mutter and I love him.”

 

“What about children?  Surely he wants children of his own?”  Her mother’s voice is softer now.

 

Alex looks down at her hands, “We’ve talked about it.  He says he’s ok with it but I know he would be a wonderful father.”

 

She takes Alex’s hands in hers, “and you?  Are you ok with it?”

 

Tears start to prick at her eyes, “No!  I want to be able to give him that.”  Tears begin to stream down her face and her mother takes her in her arms holding her tight.”

 

When they pull apart her mutter says to her, “Do you remember the older couple who lived down the way from us, James and Eva?”

 

She nods wondering why she is bringing this up.

 

“They were married for 56 years when he finally passed on.  They never had any children.  She told me once that she had had some ‘woman trouble’ when they were first married that had made that impossible.  But you know I never saw a man so devoted to his wife as that man.  So much so that she was lost without him when he died.”

 

“What are you saying?”  Her voice wavering.

 

“I am saying Alexandra that if you truly love each other you will find your way.”  They smile at each other in a quiet bond.  The quiet is broken by the sounds of Matt coming in the front door.  “Why don’t you go get ready for the day?  I’ll finish up here.”  She gives her mother a worried look.  “Don’t worry; I’ll behave.  Now scoot.”

 

Matt comes into the kitchen looking half frozen.  “Brrrr….” He grumbles while putting the kettle on.

 

“Oh Matthew you look positively frozen.”  Margarethe observes.

 

Rubbing his hands together, “Yeah, I think the temperature must have dropped in the night.  It’s even colder than yesterday.”

 

“Well you go sit by the fire and I will bring you a cup of tea.”  She shoos him out of the kitchen.

 

“Here you go.”  She hands him a cuppa.  “Two sugars and milk, right?”

 

“How did you know?”  He looks at her curiously.

 

“I’m very observant.”  She says as she sits next to him on the hearth.  “I have been watching you….with Alexandra.”  She turns to face the fire losing her thoughts in the flames.  “You seem to make her happy.”

 

He let’s out a breath he didn’t know he had held.  “I hope I do.  I know she makes me extremely happy.”

 

“But is that enough?”  Margarethe turns to face him her gaze strong and serious.

 

He places his cup on the hearth and runs his hand through his hair before responding.  “I know you have your reservations about me.  I also know you love your daughter.  That is one thing we have in common.”  He rests his elbows on his knees steepling his hands in front of his face.  “Four years ago I walked into the read through of my first episode as the Doctor.  I was nervous and clumsy, sure that I was going to ruin a British tradition.  In walked Alex.  From the moment we met she captured my heart.  She always knew what to say to calm me, to make me believe in myself.  I found myself wanting to be around her always.  I would bring her tea every morning just so I had an excuse to talk to her and maybe brush my hand against hers.  When she wasn’t there I felt so lost and empty.  Honestly I didn’t know why I felt this way.  It wasn’t until later that I realized that that it was because I loved her.”  His voice starts to quaver and he rubs his face with his hands.  “But she is so far out of my league.  I didn’t think she could ever feel the same way about me.  I mean I was just some clumsy guy.  So I kept that to myself but I couldn’t not be with her.  I grabbed onto any opportunity that we could spend time together, soon we were texting constantly and talked nearly everyday whether she was here or in LA.”  He’s rubbing his hands together the way the Doctor does when he is nervous.  “I had decided that morning that I was going to tell her.  That when I was done with Who I was going to go to her and tell her how I felt and I prayed she would at least consider me.  But she surprised me….she always does.”  A smile returns to his face.  “She came to set that day for me…. to tell me how _she_ felt.  I thought every Christmas and Birthday wish I had ever made had come true!  Then I got sick and she never wavered.  If I wasn’t already head over heels in love with her that would have surely sealed it.”  He looks at Margarethe his eyes piercing.  “But you see I was already so in love with her, have been for years.  I know you’re worried about her but you need to know I would die before I ever hurt her.”

 

There were tears welling in Margarethe’s eyes.  She hadn’t expected such a declaration from him.  Reaching out she took his nervous hands in hers calming them.  “I think I know that now.”  They both nod to each other.  There wasn’t anymore to say.  “I think I should go finish getting ready to go.”  She rose from the hearth and headed upstairs.

 

After a minute he picked up his tea which was now cold and headed back to the kitchen.  He was stopped by the sight of Alex standing right outside the lounge tears streaming down her face.  He was just about to ask what was wrong when she launched herself at him causing the teacup to fall to the ground.  “Hey, hey what’s the matter?” He rubs her back while holding her close.

 

“I love you” she whispers into his ear.

 

“And I love you.”  he speaks softly into her hair.  Pulling back he asks, “So how much of that did you hear?”

 

She smiles the biggest smile at him.  “Enough to know that you convinced the most difficult person in the world that you are every bit as wonderful as I always knew you were.”  She captures his lips in hers deepening it as she tightens her arms around him.

 

“Ok, enough of that!  You can do that after we leave.”  Nicola announces as she descends the stairs.

 

Bending close to her ear, “You didn’t tell me your sister was Scottish!”  She laughs a full body laugh.  Wiping her eyes she hides her tears from her sister.  He turns to her sister.  “Let me have your car keys and I will go warm up the car for you.”

 

When he is out the door Nicola says to her, “Boy he’s a keeper isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, I think so.”  She smiles back at her sister.

 

He comes back in as her mother descends the stairs.  “Well the car should be all warmed up.”  He rubs his hands together. “It’s a bit nippy out there.”

 

Alex hugs her sister thanking her for coming down.  She then hugs her mum holding on a little tighter.  When she pulls back her mum places her hand on her cheek.  “Take care of yourself Alexandra.”  She then reaches over for Matt’s hand.  “and this young man of yours.  He’s pretty special.”  She abruptly turns to the door.  “Well come Nicola we best be going.”

 

They wave to them to them as they pull out holding onto each other. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As they close the door, Karen is coming down the stairs.  “Is it all clear?”

 

“What you were hiding upstairs until they left?”  Matt teases her.

 

“Not really hiding…..more like giving you guys your space.”

 

“Uh huh!”

 

“So what are you still doing here?  I thought you were meeting David to tape Graham Norton.”  She inquires.

 

He looks at his watch.  “Oh crickety!  I didn’t realize how late it was.  I better go get changed.”  He takes off to the bedroom.

 

“So how did it go with the family?”  She asks as she takes Alex’s arm while walking to the lounge.

 

“Better than I expected.  You know I knew he could charm the pants off of anybody.  I just didn’t think it would work on my mum.”

 

“What’s that mean?”  Karen asks.

 

“That means she seems willing to accept Matt in my life.  You don’t know how huge that is.  I don’t think she ever accepted Ralph or Florian.”

 

“Yeah well that’s because she has taste.”  Alex cringed.  “Sorry!”

 

“Yes, well you know what they say you have to kiss a few frogs before you know when you have a prince.”

 

“I don’t think that’s quite how it goes.”

 

“Yeah it is!”

 

 

At that moment Matt flies back in the room dressed in his dark blue two piece suit looking rather smart.  “This shouldn’t take too long then I’ll be back home.”  He takes Alex in his arms whispering into her ear, “and I seriously want time alone with you when I get back.”

 

“Hey don’t forget its Team Tardis night out.”  Karen announces.

 

They both look at her, “Karen, not tonite.”  Alex tells her.

 

“But it has to be tonite.  Tomorrow we have all the 50th Anniversary events and then Saturday the big 50th Anniversary premiere and party.  I have to fly back out on Sunday.  _Please!?!_ ”  She pouts.

 

Matt and Alex look at each other.  “Ok but no shots!”  Matt says pointing at her.  “I don’t have enough time to recover tomorrow before everyone in the country wants to interview me.”

 

“Ok, fair enough!  Thank you!”  She hugs them both before bounding upstairs.

 

He looks at Alex, “Why do I have a feeling we are going to regret this?”

 

She laughs at him.  “Because it’s Karen.”

 

He laughs himself, “Yeah, good point!  Well I better get going.”  He kisses her again.  “Love you.”

 

“Love you too!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matt and David’s interview with Graham Norton went off without a hitch.  Team Tardis had a glorious night out celebrating their time together.  Karen kept her promise and there were no shots but she did make sure everyone had a filled glass at all times.  There was singing on the way back to Alex’s townhouse some may have recognized it as ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’, others may not have.

 

Friday was jam packed full of Who events for the 50th anniversary.  Matt being the Doctor was required at all of them.  There were panels, and appearances, and endless interviews.  It was a fun filled day….just very, very exhausting.  They both fell into bed grateful for sleep.

 

When they woke Saturday morning it occurred to them that it had been five days since his doctor’s appointment and yet there never seemed to be the right time for their first time.  They had both agreed that they didn’t want it to be some hurried, slam against a wall.  “They’ll be plenty of time for that later”, she had purred.  He was beginning to think there would never be a right time.

 

Holding her in his arms he was kissing down her neck.  “Alex, I need you to promise me something.”

 

“Ahah!”  She murmured.

 

“That no matter what we are going to find time for each other tonite.  Because I cannot go another day without being with you.”  His kisses worked their way back up to her lips that he took in fully.  Leaning back his kisses ghosted over her cheeks, nose, eyelids before resting again on her lips.  He started to leave the bed.

 

“Wait!  Where you going?”  She bemoans.

 

“Sorry love, I have to meet Stephen at the convention hall in…”  He looks at the clock.  “Less than an hour.  I have to get in the shower or I’m going to be late.  I’ll be back before tonite as I will need to change.”  He pops back for another quick kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too but tomorrow we are not leaving this bed!”  She whinges.

 

“You’ll get no arguments from me!”  After another quick kiss he pops off to the shower.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 24 chapters you have probably been wondering why this piece is rated mature. Hopefully this chapter will fulfill that promise. I hope that it is of some comfort on this day ~ Regeneration Day.

As they arrive home from the 50th Anniversary screening and partying she fondles his bow tie.  Undoing it she pulls at the ends of it tugging him towards the bedroom.

 

She wants him….the man she has thought of as her husband….cared for…worried about….loved.  She wants to make love to him and she can see by the look he is giving her he wants nothing more than to do the same.

 

When they reach the bedroom she pulls the tie from around his neck dramatically dropping it to the bed.  Pulling him by the lapels of his tux she presses her lips to his.  His arms caressing her pull her tighter to him deepening the kiss.  When they part they rest their foreheads into one another.  “Alex, I have wanted you for so very long.  Tell me this is what you want?”

 

She looks in his eyes.  “How can you have any doubts, my love?  I have stayed by your side these past months willing you to live, to wake up, to walk again.  I must admit it was a bit selfish of me.”  His face questions her words.  “Of course I wanted you to be well for …..well, you.  But I also wanted you well so I could finally love you as I have wanted these many years but was too scared to admit.  When I thought you might be taken from me…..”  Her eyes broke from his staring into the distance, biting her bottom lip as if contemplating that possibility.  Placing his hand on her cheek he redirects her eyes back to his and the smile upon his face.  “When I thought I might never get this moment with you I went a bit mad.  Now you are here……….with me………and I don’t want to waste another moment not letting you know how much I love you.”

 

The grin on his face could have lit up all of Cardiff.  “His embrace tightens around her as he ghosts his lips over hers.  In almost a whisper, “Can’t….say…how…happy….that…makes…me.”  Each word is punctuated with a kiss to her lips…her cheek….her chin…her nose…her neck.  A low moan escapes her as he nibbles on her earlobe. 

 

She is startled when he breaks away from her.  She feels bereft with the loss of warmth of him and the electrifying feel of his lips on her skin.  He reaches down to the bed lifting the bow tie bringing it between the two of him.  He consoles her look of uncertainty with a kiss to her lips.  She smiles content that he hasn’t changed his mind. 

 

With the bow tie in his right hand he takes her left hand.  Using his left he wraps their entwined hands with it.  It takes several times before the wrapping is complete.  He lifts his eyes to hers.  “Alex.”  Her green eyes sparkle into his longing brown ones.  “Before we make love….”  She blushes.  “Before I worship every inch of your gorgeous body I want you to know that you are loved…..by me……always and completely.”

 

 

Her breath hitches at his declaration.  The look in his eyes is serious and determined.  “I have longed for this moment for so long not certain if I even had the right to think of you in that way but think of you I did.  I love you with everything I have Matt.”

 

“Then would you consent to be my wife?”  Their hands still entwined in each others and bound together by the bow tie.

 

She looked down at the bow tie wondering.  “Now?”

 

“Yes.”  His voice was low and hoarse and so terribly sexy. 

 

“I consent and gladly give all of me to you from this moment on.”

 

He moves their hands higher as he closes the space between them.  “And I to you.”  Over their hands he meets her in the middle as they kiss a promise of love for now and for always.  The kiss becomes heated hindered only by their hands still bound by the bow tie.

 

Parting from his lips she begins to undo the wrapping of their hands.  When the bow tie is free she doesn’t casually discard it as before but places it carefully on her dresser.  She leads him to the edge of the bed.  Slowly she removes his jacket laying it in the chair near the bed.  Next her hands deftly undo the buttons on his shirt.  He watches her with intense eyes but is unwilling to disturb her munitions with words.  Her hands brush his chest as she pulls the shirt back and down his arms.  Her chest brushes against his as the cuffs of the shirt pass over his hands. 

 

Hearing his breath hitch she gives him a coy smile then drops to her knees.  His hands instinctively reach for her curls.  Their feel between his fingers are like heaven.  Leisurely she removes his belt taking in the scent of him enjoying his hands massaging her scalp.  Deftly her hands undo the button and zipper bringing his trousers casually down his legs enjoying the reveal of him before her.

 

His trousers pooled at his feet, she bends further to remove his socks and shoes, his hands being pulled from her hair.  Stepping out of his trousers; her hands trail up his leg to his thighs where he can reach her hair again.  It’s her turn for her breath to hitch.  Just the feel of his hands on her makes her body ache.  She continues to rise up his body bringing her hands across his abdomen and up his chest.  His hands have followed down from her hair to her shoulders and down her back to rest against the small of her back. 

 

His eyes have become dark looking at her with such ferocity.  “What shall we do now, my love?”

 

Bending down to whisper in her ear, “We should enjoy the honeymoon!”  He leans into her catching her lips with his.  Their kiss is passionate and intense while his hands reach to the top of her gown pulling the zipper slowly down her back.  He steps back as he sets the fabric in motion over her shoulders watching it sliding the rest of the way down her arms.  The sight of her in only her bra and knickers stirs him.  He gathers her in his arms lying her gently down on the bed.

 

Hovering just above her their breathing is already ragged.  “I am going to worship every inch of you.”  His arms pull her tight angling his mouth over hers kissing her until they both need air.  His mouth continues across her cheek, nibbling at her earlobe, leaving a trail down her neck.  He gets a bit enthusiastic sucking a bit harsher than he intended, that is going to leave a mark.  He smirks at the thought of his marking her as his.

 

His she is!  She thinks she always had been.  He presses his body into hers.  His erection grinding into her clit causing deep breathes to emanate from her.  She slows him down by moving him to the side her lips always on his and her hands making small circles across his chest and abdomen.  Pushing him on his back her lips leave his and begin an exploration that takes her down his body.  His jaw rubs his stubble against her cheek.  It tickles and she giggles.  Kissing, nipping, and licking her way across the plains of his chest stopping to pay special attention to his nipples.  They are rough and taunt and feel wonderful in her mouth.

 

She licks a pathway from his chest to the top of his pants.  Suddenly her lips leave his skin and he lets out a protest.  He quiets when her hands reach for the waistband of his pants slowly pulling them down to reveal himself to her.  She drags his pants torturously slow down his legs before discarding them on the floor.  Parting his legs she crawls back up to him her fingers ghosting over his calves, knees, and thighs. Dragging her nails carefully across his abdomen coming close to his penis but never close enough.  “Alex, please?”  He is pleading with her to touch him.  Placing her hands on either side of him she bends towards him and slowly kisses his penis from base to tip.  He didn’t think it was possible to go harder than he already was but he has.

 

Taking him in her hand she rolls her tongue over the tip tasting him as he trickles out.  Without warning she takes him fully into her mouth, her tongue twisting and turning about against him. His hands reach for her, taking her curls into his hands twisting them as her tongue is twisting him.  Trying not to thrust within her mouth he wills himself to be still while she pushes him closer and closer to the edge.  “Alex!”  His voice sounded rough and strangled.  “I won’t last….. you have to stop!”  But she didn’t stop not until he was spilling inside her and even then she continued to lick him through his orgasm.

 

When she finally released him he could be still no longer pulling her towards his own mouth desperate to feel her lips on his.  Their mouths frantic for each other; her tastes intermingled with his own.  Wrapping his legs around her he turns her to her back so that he may now worship her as she had him.  “You are wearing entirely too many articles of clothing Ms. Kingston.”  He teases as he leisurely pulls the straps of her bra off her shoulders. 

 

Her back arches at his touch.  Her hands ghosting over his forearms as his hands unhook her bra from the front.  As it falls to the side he is inspired to kiss all of the newly exposed skin.  His hand follows the trail of kisses electrifying her skin with his touch.  Slowly he works his way to her abdomen, his hands continue to tweak and nip at her nipples.  Her body begins to writhe beneath him.

 

Straddling her he inches his way down her legs.  His legs brushing against the outside of hers as his hands skim the inside.  She wiggles beneath him the anticipation is becoming unbearable.  Feeling his hot breath through her knickers she rises from the bed to meet him.  Gently he holds her hips in place while leaving small kisses across her apex and down her thighs. 

 

Slowly his hands pull her knickers down her legs revealing her to him.  “Gorgeous” He whispers like it’s a secret just for him.  His lips trail kisses back up her legs, nipping at her thighs, her scent intoxicating.  He leaves gentle sweet kisses across her curls and across her abdomen licking the inside of her navel.  Her hands in his hair she feels the weight of his chest against her but she needs more. 

 

“Please Matt touch me.”  Her voice is strangled with want.   He can deny her no longer.  Kissing and licking down to her folds he laps at her.  Hardening his tongue he enters her again and again.  Soft moans he can hear from her.  He replaces his tongue with his two long fingers causing her to gasp.  He continues to nip and lick at her folds, paying particular attention to her clit as his fingers stroke her from within.  She is writhing beneath him tugging at his hair.  He can feel that she is close.  His lips trail up her stomach nibbling at her breast, his hand never ceasing.  She looks so beautiful.  “I’ve got you Alex, come for me.”  It was all the permission she needed.  Her orgasm shuddered through her as he continued to stroke her slowly through it.

 

As she regained her senses she pulled on him bringing his lips to hers.  Her mouth tasting herself on him ignited her further.  “I want you.  I need you.  Now.”  She could feel his hardness pressed against her.  He slid through her wetness before slowly entering her.  She let out a gasp and his lips turned into a smile.  He pulls out watching her face as he enters her again.  He doesn’t think he will ever tire of seeing that look on her face…that look just for him.  Her hips buck up shaking him from his reverie. 

 

Slow was lovely but she needs him, she needs him hard.  He seems to sense her urgency as his strokes become more rapid.  “Harder, fuck me harder!”  He is emboldened by her words.  Reaching down he lifts her leg to his hip.  With this new angle he penetrates deeper eliciting sounds from her that would ordinarily make him blush.  Here with her in his arms and her wrapped around his manhood he is without any doubts or trepidation.  This is where he was always meant to be.

 

His movements start to lose their rhythm as he feels her walls clench around him.  Their eyes lock as wave over wave of her release wracks through her.  He can hold on no longer as his own release spills from him causing his last movements to be stuttered and less graceful.  He collapses on her gasping for breath.  Her own breath is rapid. 

 

They hold each tight feeling the sweat of their bodies as their skin touches.  He moves from within her, her moan marking the connection lost.  Turning to his side he brings her with him entangled in one another.  “I love you.”  His voice low and hoarse.  “Totally worth the wait!”

 

She smiles at him.  Stroking his cheek, “I love you darling”  she kisses him sweetly.  She looks at him with desire still in her eyes “but we are never waiting again!”

 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you!” as he kissed her deeply.  They continued to make love throughout the night until exhaustion finally took them.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As the sun sneaks past the curtains illuminating the bedroom, Matt lies awake with Alex in his arms.  He has been awake since long before the sun first made an appearance.  Lying there he thinks he could spend the rest of his life just holding her, watching her sleep, feeling her heartbeat next to his.  She is his and he is hers.  He knows without a doubt that will never change. A smile hiding a secret emerges.

 

“What are you smiling at?”  She startles him from his thoughts.

 

Looking into her beautiful green eyes, “Oh just the most beautiful woman in the entire universe!”  She blushes hiding her face into his chest.  His fingers tip her head back keeping her in his sight.  “Surely you know how gorgeous you are?”  She blushes again but he doesn’t let her hide from him. 

 

“Alex you are the most beautiful person I have ever known and I am not just talking about your outside beauty, which is pretty spectacular.  You are the most loving, kind, generous person I could ever want to know.  You have stood by me through the absolute most difficult time in my life.  A lesser woman would have run but not you you grabbed on with both hands and refused to let go.  If I wasn’t already in love with you – that would have surely sealed the deal. Last night I asked you a question.  Is your answer still yes?”  She looks at him puzzled.

 

“Hey I thought I was the one with memory issues!”  She giggles.

 

“Alexandra I asked you to be my wife.  Is your answer still yes?”  His voice was quiet and serious.

 

Smiling up at him, “Yes, my answer is still yes!”  His face lights up, his lips crush on hers as he rotates around her.  Reaching into the nightstand drawer he takes out a small box.  “Matt!  What did you do?”

 

Opening the box he takes out the most gorgeous emerald/diamond ring and places it on her finger. 

 

 

 

 

Life is just one person’s story crossing another’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and encouraged me on this piece. It was massive and yet a joy to come home to each night. I will miss it.
> 
> The ring is an exceptional beauty. I probably spent more time picking it out than I did my own engagement ring years ago. Words would never do it justice....so take a look for yourself.
> 
> http://img1.etsystatic.com/015/0/5242268/il_340x270.432427069_c1zp.jpg


End file.
